Esse ano pode ser especial
by Iaah
Summary: Bella Swan é uma intercambista que viaja para a cidade de Forks para morar com a rica família Cullen durante um ano. Romance, compras, risadas e lemmons! Todos humanos! Fic melhor que o resumo, garanto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **Se Twilight me pertencesse, eu seria casada com Jasper Hale e Jacob Black seria meu amante.

-

_Team Alice Perfeita Cullen!!!_

_-_

**Capítulo 1 - Minha nova família **

Eu não sou da sua rua,  
Eu não falo a sua língua,  
Minha vida é diferente da sua.

**(Eu não sou da sua rua - Marisa Monte)**

Quando eu abri os olhos, já não estava mais em casa. Não que eu já sentisse uma falta enorme de casa, não fazia nem oito horas que eu havia deixado Quebec, no Canadá, mas eu não estava mais no meu país. Naquela hora, eu, Bella Swan, era uma aluna intercambista nos Estados Unidos. A língua não variava muito, mas era o que pude pagar, com ajuda de meu pai, meu padrasto e minha mãe. E vamos parar de reclamar.

Desci do avião e peguei outro, menor. A cidade que haviam me colocado era pequena, pelo que o cara da agência falou, mas muito receptiva. _Receptiva. _Isso, pra mim, era sinônimo de atenção. Atenção mal-vinda para alguém que, como eu, tropeçava no ar que estava à sua frente.

Desci no último aeroporto, minha mão estava suando. A maleta de mão quase escorregava. No saguão, fiquei a espera de alguma plaquinha com meu nome. Nada. Beleza, eu teria que voltar para casa, abrir um processo contra a agência e, da próxima vez, ir para um país que valha a pena. Como França. Ou Suécia. Sei lá, algum que fale outra coisa além de inglês.

Na esteirinha que as malas aparecem (nunca sei o nome daquilo!), lutei pra conseguir pegar as minhas, tropeçando em cima de tudo e de todos, até que finalmente, munida de uma mala de carrinho pequena, e minha maleta de mão, fiquei olhando para o saguão feito uma boba, à espera de alguém que eu nem sabia a cara. Aproveitei esse tempo para relembrar os nomes que havia visto na ficha que mandaram pra minha casa à três semanas atrás.

Eu ia ficar na casa de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, médico e dona de casa, respectivamente. Eles tinham três filhos: Emmett, Alice e Edward, estudantes, como eu. Pelo menos companhia eu teria, e torcia para os três não serem insuportavelmente arrogantes ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Já era bastante difícil me enturmar com gente _normal_, imagina com pessoas metidas a idiotas. Pela ficha, a família tinha grana. MUITA grana. Grana DEMAIS. Coisa que eu nunca tive, nem nunca sonhei ter. Sabe como é, meu pai é policial, mãe professora de jardim-de-infância, e, para completar, padrasto jogador de baseball da segunda divisão. Ninguém muito cheio de grana, como já deu pra perceber.

Meu último ano, que era o que havia me levado até ali, ia ser cursado na GRANDE escola de Forks. Nem 400 alunos. Ta certo que eu nunca fui aquela pessoa louca por amigos, nem remotamente preocupada com popularidade (eu fujo dela!), mas 400 pessoas é tipo... Pouca gente demais. Num segundo eu conheceria todos da escola, todos me conheceriam, saberiam tudo de mim, e, droga, eu teria que ser sociável.

_Vamos, Bella, você consegue!_, pensei, dando forças pra mim mesma.

Bufando, fiz uma careta. Como eu estava sendo idiota! Afinal, meu intercâmbio era nos Estados Unidos, não no Japão! Qualquer coisa eu pegava um avião e voltava voando pra casa, e em menos de dez horas estaria lá, sob as asas protetoras de Charlie e Renée.

Quase meia hora depois, um homem loiro e inacreditavelmente lindo, acompanhado de uma mulher morena e linda do mesmo jeito, entraram no saguão, parecendo aflitos, com uma plaquinha com o meu nome. Rapidamente, passei a mão no cabelo (que não via a cor da escova desde o dia anterior) e tentei desamarrotar meu casaco e a calça jeans, em vão. Por fim, desisti da minha fraca tentativa de parecer alguém sociável e civilizada e puxei a mala de carrinho enquanto dava um adeus desajeitado para os dois, mostrando que a garota que esperavam era eu.

Mal havia me aproximado, a mulher (que eu julguei ser Esme), me puxou para um abraço tamanho família, daqueles de mãe coruja. De um jeito tosco, eu respondi o abraço, dando palmadinhas em suas costas com a mão que segurava a mala de mão, enquanto a outra ainda segurava a de carrinho, como se ela fosse fugir. Com um sorriso radiante, Esme se soltou e foi a vez de Carlisle me abraçar carinhosamente (mas não tão exagerado quanto Esme, diga-se de passagem).

-Desculpa a demora, - ele foi se explicando - mas é que tivemos uns problemas em ajustar meu horário de trabalho com a hora do seu vôo. E eu sou Carlisle, como você já deve ter adivinhado.

-Tudo bem, eu nem esperei tanto assim, Carlisle. - sorri meio sem jeito.

Esme passou um braço por meu ombro, enquanto Carlisle pegava minha mala de carrinho para carregar. Começamos a andar.

-Onde estão suas outras coisas, Isabella? - Esme perguntou, se virando para ver se não havia mais bagagem.

-É só isso mesmo. - expliquei, com vergonha de minhas poucas coisas. Eles eram ricos, deviam estar acostumados com muito mais peso para carregar - E, por favor, me chame de Bella. Não gosto de Isabella.

Um sorriso sincero iluminou seu rosto de coração. -Tudo bem então, Bella. Vamos para o carro, ainda temos uma hora até Forks.

Suspirei, mas não deixei ela notar. Enquanto andávamos, eu pensava nesse caminho como minha viagem ao fim do mundo, que era como eu via Forks. O aeroporto não estava cheio, então logo chegamos ao estacionamento. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao notar Carlisle abrindo nada mais, nada menos, que uma Mercedes preta de fazer qualquer um sentir inveja. Eu literalmente estava começando outra vida. Ia deixar de ser Bella Swan, a pobretona esquisita, para ser Bella Swan, a intercambista na casa rica.

Carlisle abriu a porta de trás pra mim, entrei no carro e sentei nos bancos de couro com cuidado, com medo de que qualquer movimento meu fosse rasgá-los ou alguma coisa parecida com isso. Com a minha sorte, seria bem capaz que isso acontecesse mesmo. Esme sentou no banco do passageiro, na frente, mas logo se virou para conversar comigo, enquanto ele dirigia para fora dali.

-Então, fez uma boa viagem?

-Sim, tranqüila. - eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia falar.

Sei, patético. Mas eu sou assim. Fazer o quê?

-Estávamos todos muito ansiosos para a sua chegada, principalmente Alice: ela ama a idéia de ter uma nova irmã, mesmo que por uns tempos. - contou, parecendo mesmo excitada com a perspectiva de ter uma filha nova - Arrumamos seu quarto, você vai adorar: eu e Alice que decoramos.

Estremeci. Um quarto decorado só pra mim?

-Não precisavam se incomodar, eu posso dividir meu quarto com Alice... A Não ser que ela não queira. - acrescentei.

Esme riu uma risada doce, baixinha, deixando seu rosto de coração ainda mais bonito.

-Alice não se incomodaria em dividir um quarto com você, querida, mas temos tantos! Deixá-la dividindo um quarto ia parecer falta de educação, já que podíamos acomodá-la em um sozinha. Ou você prefere dormir com Alice?

-Não, por mim tudo bem, só não precisam se incomodar por minha causa.

Foi a vez de Carlisle rir baixinho, e seus olhos verdes olharam pra mim por um instante pelo retrovisor do carro.

-Eu espero que você não se assuste com o que elas fizeram pra você, Bella, Alice e Esme podem ser muito exageradas quando se unem contra, ou a favor, de alguém.

Estremeci de levinho: parecia que ele estava falando sério. Esme se virou para frente e deu um tapinha de leve no ombro do marido, que riu, então ligou o som em uma estação de rádio local.

-Não ligue para o que ele fala, Bella, eu sei que você vai adorar.

Apenas sorri, sem saber o que fazer.

Uma hora depois chegamos em Forks, cidade que parecia fantasma. Pelo que me explicaram Esme e Carlisle, estava daquele jeito porque era domingo, dia das pessoas descansarem, irem á misse, e fazer coisas que pessoas de cidade pequena fazem aos domingos. A casa deles não ficava no centro, como percebi depois que as casa se tornaram escassas e árvores surgiram aos montes.

-Nós preferimos ficar mais afastados, sabe, em um lugar mais particular e reservado. - Esme explicou.

-Aqui é mais calmo que no centro. - Carlisle observou, entrando em uma ruazinha de pedras que ia pelo meio das árvores.

Revirei os olhos sem que eles pudessem ver. Se a cidade já era pacata daquele jeito, o que seria um lugar mais particular e reservado? Um mosteiro? Uma casa no alto da montanha, à três horas de distância de Forks? Legal, eu ia passar um ano isolada do mundo, em uma casa à milhares de milhas do fim do mundo.

Eu nem bem havia começado a maldizer meu tão ruim destino, quando paramos de repente, e só então pude perceber a casa gigantesca que se erguia à minha frente. Era branca, com algumas paredes de vidro, e parecia ter uns três andares. Ao redor, um jardim bem cuidado, e, um pouco mais distante, o bosque cheio de árvores. Certo, exagerei em dizer que ficava a umas três horas de Forks. Não se passaram nem vinte minutos depois que deixamos o centro da cidadezinha.

Carlisle desceu e eu fiz o mesmo, sendo acompanhada por Esme. Ela me estendeu a mão, que eu peguei, envergonhada, e me guiou até a porta da frente da casa, caminho esse em que eu tropecei umas três ou quatro vezes. Carlisle vinha logo atrás, carregando minha mala de carrinho. Esme abriu a porta, e então eu entrei numa daquelas salas de revista de decoração. Sabe, aquela que você acha linda, mas sabe que nunca vai ter? Essa. E, nela, duas pessoas me esperavam.

A primeira, uma menina baixinha de cabelo curto, preto e espetado para todos os cantos, sorria um sorriso colgate, de orelha à orelha. Usava um vestido rosa lindo e exageradamente cheio de babados, de cintura marcada e bem cortado, que fez eu ter vergonha das peças que vinha dentro da mala, e sapatilhas douradas. Ela parecia estar se segurando para não dar pulinhos de alegria, os olhos castanhos (como os de Esme) brilhavam. Ao seu lado estava um garoto que parecia ser mais velho, muito branco, como todos da família, e de olhos e cabelo, curto, também castanhos. Ele parecia ser um daqueles jogadores de futebol americano que a gente vê em filmes de High School, musculoso e extremamente bonito, e também sorria.

A garota deu um passo e me abraçou, para logo depois me soltar e se apresentar, ainda sorrindo.

-Oi Bella, eu sou Alice! - sua voz era fininha e contagiante, a alegria dela era palpável.

-O nome dela é Isabella, Ali. - o garoto corrigiu, rindo, e bagunçando o cabelo dela, antes de estender a mão para mim - Olá, eu sou o Emmett.

Sorri e aceitei o aperto. Só faltava um da família para eu conhecer agora.

-Você se importa que eu te chame de Bella? - Alice quis saber, curiosa - Ou prefere Isabella?

-Na verdade, eu prefiro Bella, Alice.

Ela se virou para Emmett, estirando a língua para ele feito uma criança. Ele, em resposta, bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo dela, mas logo voltaram a atenção para mim, e eu percebi, para a minha desgraça, que Carlisle e Esme também estavam me olhando. O que eles queriam que eu fizesse? Plantasse bananeiras?

O silêncio foi quebrado por Carlisle.

-E onde está Edward?

Alice revirou os olhos, mas foi Emmett quem respondeu.

-No quarto, ouvindo música.

-Vá chamá-lo.

Prontamente, Emmett subiu a escada (de vidro, diga-se de passagem), pulando de três em três degraus, e me deixando com Alice, que olhava alegre para mim.

-Você está gostando dos EUA?

-Aham. - foi o que respondi. Não tinha muito pra gostar, estava ali a menos de quatro horas. Muito menos que isso.

-Nós podemos ir ao shopping em Seatle mais tarde, mata um pouco o tédio de Forks. - me confidenciou - E é super hiper mega divertido. COMPRAS! - saltitou.

-Alice, deixe Bella respirar. - Esme, sentada em uma poltrona, repreendeu, mas sorria - Ela acabou de chegar. Vocês vão ao shopping outro dia.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

-Certo, mamãe. - e me puxou para junto dela, para sentarmos em um dos sofás brancos - Eu quase não estou acreditando que vou ter uma irmã! É claro, eu tenho o Eddie e o Emm, mas eles são garotos, não é mesma coisa. Você tem irmãos?

-Não. Sou filha única.

Alguma coisa naquela garota me chamava a atenção, e dizia que eu e ela nos daríamos super bem. Parecia que a má sorte da Bella excluída de Quebec havia se extinguido assim que entrei em território americano, pois já tinha uma irmã!

Emmett desceu as escadas e se sentou no braço do sofá, ao lado de Alice.

-Ele já vem.

E meio minuto depois ouvi alguém descendo as escadas, mas não levantei a cabeça para ver, estava ocupada demais contando sobre minha família e minha vida medíocre em Quebec para Alice.

-Finalmente. - Esme ralhou - Pensei que ia deixar Bella esperando.

-Eu estava estudando, desculpe, e achei que vocês iam demorar mais.

-Tudo bem. - Carlisle finalmente falou.

Foi só então que olhei para Edward, o irmão que faltava. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, dando um sorriso torto, sem mostrar os dentes.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido e falhadamente.

Aquele era o cara mais lindo que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida.

Pisquei.

Na minha frente, o cara olhava pra mim do mesmo modo.

-

**N/A - **Nova fic, surgiu do nada dentro da minha cabeça e eu resolvi aproveitar, MUITO diferente das outras que escrevo!

Eu espero meeeeeesmo que gostem (ou não), e deixem reviews, é bom demais saber o que vcs acham sobre o que sai da minha cabeça.

Renascer e Future atualizadas hoje também!

Fiquem com Carlisle! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **No dia que Twilight me pertencer, eu serei uma vampira gostosona e melhor amiga de Alice Cullen.

-

_Team Alice FOFA Cullen!!!_

_-_

**Capítulo 2 - O jantar de boas-vindas**

Pick your favorite  
Shade of black  
You'd best  
Prepare a speech  
Say something funny  
Say something sweet  
But don't say  
That you loved me

**(I'm still breathing - Katy Perry)**

Escolha o seu tom de preto favorito  
Melhor você ter  
Preparado um discurso  
Diga algo engraçado  
Diga alguma coisa meiga  
Mas não diga  
Que você me amou

Ficamos uns dois minutos olhando um para a cara do outro, feito dois idiotas, quando eu finalmente ergui minha mãe a apertei a dele. Para a minha surpresa, seu aperto de mão foi fraco, e o ar de que tinha visto alguma coisa interessante em mim foi quebrado pela cara de nojo que fez ao se apresentar.

-Edward, essa é a Bella. - Alice nos apresentou - Ela não é perfeita pra ser nossa irmã?

Ele deu de ombros, parecendo pouco interessado em mim, e eu senti o sangue correndo para o meu rosto. Esperava ser bem recebida por ele também, já que todo o resto da família era tão simpático. Mas não. O garoto de olhos verdes e cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado sequer demonstrou estar interessado na minha presença. Respirei fundo. Eu não podia agradar a todos. Talvez ele tivesse percebido, ao contrário de seus irmãos e pais, que eu era uma pobretona canadense tentando (fracamente) se socializar com pessoas normais.

Ou talvez ele fosse metido a idiota mesmo.

-Bella, - Esme começou - antes de mais nada, nós temos que te acomodar, certo?

E saiu me puxando, com Alice seguindo, saltitante, atrás de nós, carregando milhas malas. Quando passei por Emmett, ele riu e piscou pra mim.

-Boa sorte, Bella, espero que você seja forte para agüentar mamãe e Alice ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sorri de um jeito estranho, esperando que aquilo não fosse ser tão exagerado quanto eu achava que seria. Subimos as escadas e então dei de cara com um grande corredor, que Esme ia apontando e falando em cada porta que passávamos.

-Aqui é o meu quarto, aqui é o de Emmett, o banheiro, esse é o de Alice, o quarto de visitas, o de Edward e o seu.

Bem em frente ao quarto dele e do lado do quarto de Alice, estava o meu. Paramos de andar, as duas se segurando para não saltitar de felicidade, e olharam para mim, que sorri para mostrar que também estava excitada com a possibilidade de um quarto só pra mim e decorado por elas duas.

Fazendo as honras, Esme abriu a porta e praticamente me empurrou pra dentro do quarto. Meu queixo, tipo, caiu. Aquilo ali era maior que meu quarto e a sala da minha casa em Quebec juntos. Era todo branco e roxo, bem moderno e arrojado, gritando 'tudo aqui custou uma fortuna!'. A cama, de madeira branca, parecia ser de casal, e pedia para que eu me jogasse em cima dela. As cobertas eram roxas, assim como as cortinas finas que cobriam parte de minha janela/parede de vidro enorme. A vista dali era perfeita, um verdadeiro quadro das árvores que rodeavam a propriedade dos Cullen. Uma escrivaninha branca com um laptop e várias estantes vazias esperavam por mim, assim como um guarda roupa lindo encostado na parede. Aquilo ali devia ser bem melhor que muito hotel cinco estrelas.

Me joguei no pufe mais próximo e ri, não podia acreditar na minha sorte!

-Você gostou!- Alice tilintava de alegria.

-É claro! - me levantei e me recompus - É perfeito! Vocês duas arrasaram!

Esme sorria, claramente feliz. -Eu estava achando que você não ia gostar, querida! - e para Alice - Fique com Bella, tenho que ajeitar as coisas para o jantar de boas vindas.

-Eu tinha escutado direito?

-Jantar de boas-vindas? - repeti.

Mas Esme já havia saído, e Alice olhava pra mim com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Meus olhos pediam explicação, ela sorriu e se sentou na cama, me chamando para sentar ao seu lado. E foi o que eu fiz.

-A gente, eu e mamãe, marcamos um jantarzinho, nada formal, pra te dar as boas vindas. - foi falando - É só a gente e mais uns amigos.

Meu coração apertou. Ai ai ai. Os Cullen podre de ricos e mais uns amigos? Oh, Bella, você vi pagar o maior mico da sua vida.

-E quantos amigos são 'uns amigos'? - perguntei, já meio em pânico.

Alice começou a rir, e o som parecia sininhos batendo uns contra os outros. Ela passou o braço sobre meus ombros e voltou a falar comigo como se fôssemos amigas a muito tempo.

-Dois amigos nossos e seus pais, que são amigos de papai e mamãe.

Suspirei, aliviada. Pelo menos seriam só quatro pessoas, não dezenas, como minha imaginação fértil já estava a maquinar. Depois disso, Alice se mostrou prestativa me ajudando a arrumar minhas roupas no armário (elas não ocuparam nem metade) e sua cara de tristeza com meu estilo me deixou sem graça. Tudo bem, eu admito: nunca liguei para roupas, não seria agora que eu ia ligar. Se a família Cullen era rica e usava roupas de grife, isso não me dizia respeito. Eu era apenas uma intercambista na casa deles. Nada mais que isso.

-E aí, o que você vai vestir pro jantar? - ela perguntou quando estávamos as duas deitadas de bruços em minha cama, e eu já tinha praticamente contado minha vida toda à ela, e vice-versa.

Dei de ombros.

-Uma calça jeans e uma camiseta.

-Que calça jeans e que camiseta?

Rolei os olhos. -Qualquer uma, Alice, a primeira que vier na frente.

Ela parecia horrorizada, e eu ri.

-O que foi?

-Você não pode vestir _qualquer uma_! - disse, sua voz estridente - Eu vou te vestir e te arrumar, e você vai ficar linda!

Bufei. Não ia discutir com ela, aquilo não ia me matar.

-Tudo bem, Alice. Você me arruma.

-EBAAAA! - começou a bater palmas, sorrindo de orelha à orelha - Você não vai se reconhecer quando eu terminar, e no jantar eu te apresento ao Jazz, e você me diz o que acha dele, okay?

Por um instante eu fiquei perdida. O que tinha a ver jazz com ela me arrumar?

-Alice, você não me falou de nenhuma banda de jazz! - acusei.

Minha pequena e nova amiga rolou de tanto rir, e não tive como não rir junto: sua risada era contagiante. Por fim, ela se recompôs e respondeu minha pergunta.

-Não é jazz de música, Bella. Jazz é o apelido de Jasper, o garoto que eu tô afim. Ele vai vir aqui hoje, é amigo do Eddie e do Emm.

-Ah. Você gosta dele, então.

-Muito! - e não havia como negar, seus olhinhos brilhavam só em falar no cara que eu não conhecia.

Uma batida na porta nos chamou à realidade, e viramos ao mesmo tempo para ver Emmett sorrindo para nós.

-Mamãe disse pra vocês irem se arrumando, já está quase na hora. - avisou - E aí, Bella, gostou do quarto?

-É lindo.

-Quando quiser conversar com alguém normal, dá um pulo lá no meu. Já foi comprovado cientificamente que passar muito tempo com Alice faz mal aos neurônios. - e saiu.

-Emmett, você vai apanhar mais tarde! - Alice berrou.

Ele apareceu novamente na porta, com um sorriso largo, e estirou a língua pra ela.

-Tenta.

Ficamos as duas sozinhas, e Alice me empurrou para o banheiro, para que eu tomasse banho. Me entregou toalha e disse para depois eu ir direto ao seu quarto, onde ela me esperaria para me arrumar. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao dar de cara com a maior banheira que já havia visto em toda a minha vida, e que demorou um século para encher, diga-se de passagem.

Duas horas depois, eu estava maquiada, de chapinha, usava uma calça jeans justíssima de Alice e uma de minhas batas preferidas e que era a mais chique que eu havia colocado em minha mala. Quase briguei com Alice porque aquilo ali era pra sair de casa em ocasiões especiais, mas ela fingiu que nem me ouviu e disse que aquela era uma ocasião especial. Eu quero só ver quando tiver que sair, o que vou vestir.

Quando estávamos as duas prontas, descemos para a sala de jantar, que era linda e iluminada, como toda a casa. Esme e Carlisle já estavam lá, conversando em um canto, enquanto Emmett e Edward jogavam videogame na televisão de plasma da sala. Alice me puxou, meio a contragosto, para perto deles. Sentamos no sofá, os dois estavam no chão. Emmett falou alguma gracinha e mexeu com Alice, que revidou jogando uma almofada em sua cabeça. Edward continuava fingindo que eu não existia, por algum motivo que eu ignorava. Ele estava lindo, numa camiseta pólo preta e um jeans bem cortado, claro, o cabelo displicentemente bagunçado.

Foi quando a campainha tocou, eles desligaram o videogame, Esme e Carlisle foram até a porta e nos colocamos de pé. Carlisle abriu a porta, e então eu vi a garota mais linda do mundo. Loira, olhos azuis e um corpo de fazer inveja, ela praticamente reduzia a zero todo o esforço de Alice em me fazer parecer bonita. Ao seu lado, estava um garoto igualmente loiro e de olhos azuis que, pelo leve tapinha que Alice me deu, julguei ser Jasper. Atrás deles, um homem e uma mulher vestidos igualmente deslumbrantes sorriam, e cumprimentaram meus pais postiços.

-Mas onde está a razão desse jantar? - o homem perguntou depois de cumprimentá-los.

Esme sorriu.

-Aquela é Bella Swan, nossa filha por um ano.

O homem e a mulher loiros foram atém mim e me cumprimentaram. Eles pareciam ser extremamente ricos, como os Cullen. Eu estava me sentindo o patinho feio e a pessoa mais pobre do mundo juntos. Eles tinham jóias de verdade. Não eram como as bijuterias que mamãe e eu comprávamos em Quebec. Jóias mesmo, dava pra ver a diferença;

-Olá, Bella. - o homem me cumprimentou - Eu sou Hector Hale.

Aceitei a mão que me estendia e apertei bem fraco. - Muito prazer, Sr. Hale.

A mulher sorriu, e era tão linda quanto á filha, se bem que parecia ser mais simpática. -Não precisa ser tão formal, Bella, pode chamar meu marido de Hector. - e me abraçou cordialmente - Eu me chamo Eliza, e esses são meus filhos Jasper e Rosalie.

Jasper, educado, veio me cumprimentar. Alice parecia se segurar para não pular nele e dar um beijo.

-Seja bem vinda, Bella.

-Jasper, obrigada.

Depois ele se virou para Alice e deu um meio sorriso. -Olá, Alice.

Ela sorriu, radiante, em resposta. Mas eu cuidei para não ficar prestando atenção no que não me dizia respeito. Agora só faltava uma para me cumprimentar, Rosalie, a garota mais linda do mundo. Antes de vir falar comigo, a loira perfeita foi até Emmett e o beijou, o que me fez presumir que eles namorassem. Depois, ela veio andando até mim, e o modo como me olhou me fez sentir mal: parecia que ela me analisava. Tudo, desde as roupas até meu cabelo e a maquiagem, e não gostava muito do que via.

_Mais uma que não foi com a minha cara._, pensei.

Grande má sorte, nem um dia no país e já tinha duas pessoas que me odiavam.

Rosalie me deu dois beijinhos fracos no rosto.

-Gostando daqui, Bella?

-É muito legal. - respondi vagamente, e então ela se virou e foi ficar com Emmett.

Me virei para o lado, e a primeira pessoa que vi foi Alice, sentada com as pernas em cima do sofá, ao lado de Jasper, que por sua vez estava ao lado de Edward. Do lado do Cullen estranho tinha um lugar, mas eu preferi me sentar no braço do sofá mesmo, ao lado da minha irmã baixinha. Quando Jasper se virou para o lado para conversar com Edward, Alice me puxou.

-E aí, o que você achou dele?

-Bonito.

-Só bonito? Ele não espantosamente lindo e legal?

Bufei. -Alice, nós mal trocamos quatro palavras e você já quer que eu tenha uma opinião formada sobre seu futuro namorado?

Ela riu. -Certo, eu estou sendo precipitada. E quanto à Rosalie?

Fechei minha cara, mas não disse nada. Ela continuou esperando a resposta, tive que falar alguma coisa.

-Parece que ela não foi muito com a minha cara.

-Não liga, ela é meio anti-social, mas no fundo é bem legal.

_Duvido_, acrescentei mentalmente, mas não ousei dizer em voz alta. No canto da sala, Rosalie fazia uma cara de nojo enquanto Emmett ria da piada que o pai dela acabara de contar.

-Parece que Edward também não foi muito com a minha cara.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram por alguns instantes, mas depois ela começou a rir silenciosamente, aquele riso que a sacudia de levinho. Não entendi o motinho da risada, então fiquei olhando para a sua cara e esperando que me dissesse alguma coisa.

-Não ligue pra ele, logo ele se acostuma, sabe. Ás vezes o Eddie é bobo. - e fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse - E eu acho que se interessou por você.

Meu coração acelerou, mas eu rolei os olhos nas órbitas e me afastei. Quando, em algum lugar desse mundo, um cara rico e lindo ia se interessar por uma pobretona sem sal que estava praticamente de favor na casa dele? E outra: quando, eu, Bella Swan, ia me sentir feliz por um cara metido à idiota estar a fim de mim?

-Alice, vai dar em cima do Jasper que você ganha mais.

-Algo me diz que o sentimento é recíproco. - ela provocou, rindo.

-Eu vou te jogar pela janela, sua baixinha. - ameacei de brincadeira.

Emmett, que passava do nosso lado na hora, parou e riu.

-Meu Deus, nem um dia inteiro de convivência e já não agüenta mais Alice, Bella? - se abaixou para cochichar no meu ouvido - Eu te ajudo a jogar ela pela janela.

Eu ri, e Alice me puxou para sair do sofá, e só então eu percebi que todos estavam indo para a sala de jantar. Quando chegamos lá, ela se sentou ao lado de Jasper, entre ele e Edward. O único lugar que sobrara na mesa era... Adivinha! Ao lado de Edward Cullen.

Para minha inteira desgraça, antes de começarmos a comer, Carlisle olhou para Edward e disse para ele fazer o que tinham combinado. Edward manteve o rosto liso de qualquer expressão, mas se levantou, e olhou para mim. Isso mesmo. Para mim.

-Bella, nós, da família Cullen, queremos que você saiba que é muito bem vinda aqui, e que foi esperada muito ansiosamente por todos nós.

-Principalmente por Alice, coitada Bella, você se ferrou. - Emmett brincou.

Todos riram, mas eu estava vermelha igual a um pimentão, pedindo a todos os deuses para que ele não falasse mais nada.

Edward se sentou. -Seja bem-vinda. - murmurou só para que eu e Alice ouvíssemos.

-Obrigada. - eu agradeci num fio de voz.

Um pouco depois, Alice me cutucou por trás de Edward.

-O que foi? - eu movi os lábios.

Ela respondeu do mesmo modo. -Eu te disse que ele gostou de você.

-Ele só falou por educação. - rebati.

-Se você pensa assim.

Não falei mais nada até todos começarem a se servir de comidas chiques e que eu nunca tinha visto. Pelo menos eles não eram ricos frescos, daqueles cheios de pratinhos e talheres e empregados, coisas que só confundem a gente e fazem tudo ficar pior. Estava tudo indo muito bem até que eu, indo pegar mai um pouco de carne assada, bati o braço no copo de Edward, derrubando seu refrigerante. Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho, eu não ousei olhar para seu rosto.

-Desculpa. - murmurei.

Alice se sacudia de tanto rir. Cachorra, depois ela ia se entender comigo!

-Não foi nada, tudo bem.

Emmett também ria, e estendeu um pano para secar a mesa. Eu queria enfiar minha cara em um buraco. Quando olhei para Edward, ele me deu um sorriso torto, e não parecia estar bravo. Eu respirei fundo e me acalmei: pelo menos ele não parecia estar querendo me matar.

O jantar terminou sem mais incidentes desastrosos por minha parte, nem pela parte de ninguém. Nos despedimos dos Hale e depois vi um filme com meus novos irmãos (meus pais já tinham ido dormir).Alice deitou no colo de Emmett, e eu e Edward nos sentamos no sofá em frente à TV, eu o mais distante que podia dele.

-Bella, não precisa ficar tão longe. - ele riu, deixando de parecer o cara metido que havia me ignorado praticamente o dia inteiro - Eu não dou choque, sabe.

Fiquei vermelha igual a um pimentão, mas me aproximei, e mesmo assim evitei tocá-lo. Desejei boa noite assim que o filme terminou, e subi junto com Alice.

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para o computador, mandar notícias para minha mãe antes que ela surtasse. Depois, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro. As últimas coisas que pensei antes de dormir se direcionavam à Edward Cullen e meu primeiro dia de aula na escola de Forks.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

-

**N/A - **Geente, que felicidade monstra! Minha terceira fic, segundo dia dela aqui, um cap só, e já 9 reviews! oown, é TÃO LEGAL!

só um aviso pras meninas que leram aqui e não sabem das minhas outras fics: dêem uma passadinha em Renascer e Future, são minhas, e bem legais, mais antigas que EAPSE ^^

_respondendo reviews_

_NaNe CurTi - _briiigadaaa, é muito bom saber q vc gostou, viiu?

_Kagome Juju Assis - _siiim, como sempre! huashuahsuha aiiin, tomara que você goste do segundo e dos que virão também! =D oow, esse é meu sonho também! ainda mais se o irmão for Edward Cullen! huahushuas Tá aqui o cap! :*

_Cathy Cullen - _que booom! e desse, gostou? irmãos postiços gatos são os melhorees! huahsuhas tá aqui o cap!

_NatBell - _Você por aqui também! Que legal, que legal! ^^ viiu, esse é o segredo, tem que ser interessante desde o começo! huahusha Viu, eu sou má, não te deixei solução nenhuma: agora você vai ter que acompanhar essa aqui também! ")

_Sra Hale - _meniiina, nos encontramos novamente! uhahushaush briigada, é muito bom saber que vc acha minhas fics legaaais! A Rose existe siiim, viu? Apareceu nesse cap aqui! Esse cap responde sua pergunta quanto ao ed e Bella? eu acho ainda muito cedo, né? continuei! ;*

_Teyas - _mas um ano passa voando! uahuhsuhsa ô felicidade, Ed babando por ela já... uhasuuahsu

_Thá - _você sempre marcando ponto, né dona Thá? ushuahasuh que bom que gostooou! é, dá invejinha deles humanos mesmo... eu keria ser uma deles! tá aqui mais! Beijinhos!

_Vicky M. M. Black - _uhauhsuahs achou cuti-cuti, foi? huahuahuhsa continuei!

_Christye Lupin - _gostou mesmo? =D que booom! continuei, tá entregue o cap!

Então é isso, postado mais um.

Quanto mais reviews tiverem, mais cedo posto, okay?

Reforçando: Renascer e Future atualizadas ontem, vão lá ver!

Fiquem com Carlisle! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **Se Twlight me pertencesse eu duvido que eu ainda não estivesse casada com Jackson Rathbone.

-

_Team Alice Mais-que-demais Cullen!!!_

_-_

**Capítulo 2 - Forks High School**

When you're strange - faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange - no one remembers your name  
When you're strange, when you're strange, when you're strange

**(People are strange - The Doors)**

Quando você é um estranho rostos vêm de fora da chuva  
Quando você é um estranho ninguém lembra seu nome  
Quando você é um estranho

Acordei bem antes do despertador tocar, e olhei por minha parede/janela para saber a quantas andava o tempo. Chovia. Já tinha sido informada, lá mesmo, em Quebec, que o tempo em Forks variava de nublado para chuvoso e daí pra chuvoso demais.

Resignada, me levantei e caminhei para o banheiro, escovei os dentes e, ao voltar, me surpreendi encontrando uma muda de roupa separada para mim em cima da cama. Coisas de Alice, claro.

Ia saindo para ir ao quarto dela pra avisar que não precisava se incomodar quando dei de cara com Edward no corredor, o rosto dele inchado por causa do sono, o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal, descalço, sem camisa, e com uma calça de moletom cinza. Eu usava um camisetão largo daqueles que as lojas distribuem por aí, de uma loja de materiais de construção de Quebec, com uma calça velha de pijama, cheia de florzinhas, meu cabelo estava completamente impossível e, pra completar, minhas pantufas eram de vaca.

Ficamos olhando um para a cara do outro por um tempo, até que eu redescobri como falar.

-Bom dia, Edward.

-Bom dia. - ele murmurou, sua voz mais grossa que o normal - Madrugou, Bella.

-É. - e voltei para dentro do quarto, mesmo sem ter ido até o de Alice. Edward Cullen embaralhava meus penamentos.

A roupa que Alice havia separado era uma calça jeans minha, que eu havia colocado na mala para ocasiões especiais (que não incluiam idas à escola), e uma camiseta cor de rosa dela, cheia de lantejoulas. Eu ri. Ela se enganara completamente se chegou a pensar que eu iria para a escola vestida daquele jeito.

Abri o armário e peguei um jeans claro e usável (nem muito velho, nem muito novo, nem muito largo, nem muito justo) e uma camiseta azul, completando a roupa com meu casaco preto e um tênis da mesma cor. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado, peguei minha mochila e desci para tomar o café da manhã.

Esme, Carlisle e Emmett já estavam comendo, e me desejaram bom dia assim que me juntei à eles.

-Dormiu bem, querida? - Esme perguntou- Não estranhou a cama?

-Dormi bem, Esme, a cama é perfeita, muito obrigada.

Comi uma vasilha de cereais com leite e depois uma torrada com ovos, até Alice aparecer e se indignar por eu ter rejeitado as roupas que ela escolheu. Carlisle foi trabalhar e levou Esme junto (ela ia fazer compras), e a baixinha ainda parecia chateada.

-Bella, você não gostou da roupa que eu escolhi? - choramingava - Porque, se não gostou, eu posso ir lá em cima e escolho outra!

Rolei os olhos nas órbitas enquanto mordiscava uma mação.

-Eu já disse que adorei a roupa, Alice, mas é muito chique para ir à escola!

Ela fez beicinho. Emmett resolveu se pronunciar.

-Deixe a Bella, Alice, ela chegou aqui ontem! - e piscou para ela - Daqui a uma semana você começa a fazer ela de boneca, mas por enquanto não assuste a menina!

Peguei a coisa mais próxima de mim na mesa (uma colher de pau) e bati com ela no braço dele.

-Emmett, se não for pra ajudar, não atrapalha!

-Okay, irmãzinha, você que manda! - riu.

Comemos mais um pouco até Edward aparecer e se sentar ao lado de Emmett. Ele olhou para as coisas na mesa e se decidiu por cereais.

-Eddie... - Alice começou.

-O que foi?

-Você não acha que a Bella - certo, ela não desistia facilmente - ficaria mais bonita se usasse aquela minha camiseta rosa com lantejoulas e uma calça jeans skinny?

Ele olhou para mim, analisando as peças de rupa que podia ver com eu estando sentada. Corei com todas as minhas forças, e desviei o olhar para minhas mãos. Alice pagaria por aquilo em dobro!

Depois de um tempo ele respondeu.

-Ela fica bonita de azul.

Alice fez bico, Emmett riu baixinho, engasgando com o leite que tomava, e Edward voltou a comer como se não tivesse dito nada. Meu rosto parecia estar em chamas.

Quando Edward terminou de tomar café, nos levantamos e fomos para a garagem, pnde três carros maravilhosos e caríssimos estavam estacionados. Pelo que me explicou brevemente Alice, o Porsche amarelo era dela, o jipe gigantesco de Emmett, e o Volvo em que iríamos à escola, de Edward.

Emmett se despediu de nós e entrou e saiu em seu jipe: ele fazia Advocacia na Universidade de Seatle e estagiava em um escritório na mesma cidade. Eu e Alice nos enfiamos no banco de trás do Volvo de Edward, ao que ele se virou para trás, assim que sentou no lugar do motorista, e reclamou:

-Vocês estão me achando com cara dde taxista? Uma de vocês duas pode sentar aqui na frente, eu não vou chegar na escola de motorista particular das duas mocinhas. - riu.

-Eu não quero ir na frente hoje! - Alice fez beicinho e cruzou os braços, me empurrando para sentar ao lado de Edward - Bella, hoje é você que vai na fente.

Criaturinha maléfica! Ao me virar para ela, quando o carro já estava andando, ela piscou, e eu fiz uma careta. Ninguém podia contrariar os desejos de Alice Cullen, ou ficaria com remorço de ter magoado uma criaturinha tão fofa.

Edward colocou um cd de rock, e fomos cantando, nós três, até chegar na minúscula Forks High School. Quando ele estacionou o carro, saí tremendo. Alice desceu atrás de mim e riu, segurando minha mão e me puxando em direção à escola.

-Você vai gostar daqui, Bella, o pessoal é bem legal!

Ao meu lado, vi Edward revirando os olhos, como se alguma coisa que ela tivesse dito fosse um absurdo.

Quando chegamos à cafeteria, um grupo animado acenou para Alice, que acenou do mesmo modo de volta, e saiu me puxando na direção deles. No caminho, eu tropecei em meus pés e não caí porque ela me segurou. Quando chegamos ao grupo, Edward logo atrás de nós, eu olhei para eles.

-Bella, - Alice começou as apresentações - esses são meus amigos, Angela, - uma morena simpática acenou - Ben, - o garoto com quem estava de mãos dadas, e que devia ser seu namorado, sorriu - Mike...

-Prazer, Bella. - o tal do Mike me abraçou, parecendo empolgado com a minha presença.

-Oi. - foi o que consegui dizer.

Senti o ar de riso de Edward atrás de mim.

-Bom, - ela continuou - esse é o Eric...

Um japa imitou a atitude de Mike, eu apenas sorri.

-Jessica e Lauren. - ela terminou as apresentações sem muita vontade, aparentemente não era muito fã das duas loirinhas.

Uma delas, Jessica, acenou e abriu um sorrisão, mas a outra, Lauren, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Pessoal, essa é Bella Swan, minha nova irmã canadense! - me apresentou, dando pulinhos.

Angela riu. -Espero que você goste daqui Bella.

Não sei porquê, mas eu já gostava daquela menina.

-Eu também espero - admiti, ao que ela riu.

-Não é tão chato quanto parece.

-Não, é pior. - seu namorado, também simpático, brincou.

-Ben, desse jeito você assusta a Bella!

Mas ele não escutou, já estava conversando com Edward animadamente. Pelo que parecia, o único garoto que era amigo de Edward por ali era ele, já que Mike e Eric nem se aproximavam. Jessica e Lauren olhavam para Mike como se ele fosse um deus grego, e de vez lançavam olhares tímidospara Edward, que as ignorava solenemente.

Pouco antes do sinal tocar, eu, Alice, Edward, Angela, Ben, Mike e Eric (esses dois últimos já enxendo minha paciência) fomos à secretaria pegar meu horário. Parecia que todos os olhares de todos os alunos caíam sobre mim, e todos eles sabiam quem eu era: Bella Swan, a intercambista do Canadá.

Peguei o horário e vi que minha primeira aula era Biologia, junto com Edward.

-Pelo menos você não vai ficar sozinha. - Alice comentou.

O sinal tocou, e lá fomos eu e Edward para a sala de aula, onde eu sentei ao seu lado. Ele olhou pra mim e riu.

-O que foi? - eu perguntei.

-Seu estojo abriu e suas canetas estão no chão.

-Droga! - me abaixei para pegar, mas ele já tinha feito isso.

Corando feito um tomate, aceitei as canetas que ele me entregava. -Obrigada.

-Por nada. - falou, educado, e em nada lembrava o cara que havia me ignorado no dia anterior.

Angela e Lauren, um pouco atrás de nós, lançavam olhares apaixonados para ele.

-Parece que você tem fãs por aqui.

Ele bufou. -Eu preferia não ter. Elas são um saco.

Sorri.

-Você também tem fãs.

Revirei meus olhos nas órbitas. -Eles só estão assim porque eu sou nova por aqui, não realmente porque eu sou bonita, que é uma coisa que eu definitivamente não sou.

Edward estava sério quando respondeu. -Eu vou te dar um espelho de presente.

Corei até a raiz do cabelo, e o professor entrou na sala de aula, e parou para olhar pra mim por um tempo, o que fez com que eu ficasse igual a um pimentão vermelho, e Edward riu baixinho.

-Você é Isabella Swan?

-Bella. - corrigi, num fio de voz.

-Como?

-Prefiro que chamem de Bella, não gosto de Isabella.

-Certo. - ele sorriu - Vi suas notas, Bella, e acho bom que você e Cullen sejam parceiros de laboratório, os dois estão avançados na matéria que vou dar.

A essa altura, toda a sala de aula olhava para nós. Eu queria me afundar em um buraco qualquer, então assenti com a cabeça, e esperei o professor caminhar até sua mesa e começar a dar a aula. Eu e Edward conversamos pouco durante as duas aulas de Biologia, mas, quando o sinal tocou e eu tinha Ed. Física, ele se ofereceu para me levar até o ginásio.

-Ah, por favor. - aceitei - Eu já estava cogitando a possibilidade de pedir um mapa para não me perder por aqui.

Ele riu, e sua risada me contagiou. Duas meninas que estavam próximas da gente no corredor suspiraram ao vê-lo. Eu não as culpava: ele era inacreditavelmente lindo.

-Não tem como se perder em Forks High School, Bella, é impossível.

-Comigo, as coisas impossíveis sempre acontecem.

-Então estarei sempre por perto para evitar que aconteçam.

Corei fortemente, e ele fingiu não ver. Conversamos sobre a aula de Biologia até que Mike apareceu em nossa frente, já perto do ginásio de esportes. Edward fechou a cara ao vê-lo, e Mike fingiu não perceber, vindo, sorridente, conversar comigo.

-Então você tem Ed. Física agora, Bella?

-Uhum.

-Você também, Cullen?

Edward ainda estava carrancudo. -Não só vim trazer Bella. - e se virou para mim - A gente se vê na hora do intervalo.

-Certo, obrigada, Edward.

-Precisando, tamos aí. - e sorriu um daqueles sorrisos de tirar o fôlego antes de se misturar com os alunos que andavam pelo corredor.

Mike começou a puxar papo enquanto andávamos até o ginásio, mas não respondi muito coerentemente. Meus pensamentos ainda estavam no cara de olhos verdes mais lindo do mundo. E, depois, me concentrei em não derrubar ninguém comigo enquanto jogávamos vôlei. Finalmente, o sinal do intervalo tocou,e Mike, cavalheiro, se ofereceu para me levar ao refeitório. Senti os olhos de Jessica e Lauren me queimarem assim que me viram a seu lado, então me despedi dele e fui sentar com Alice, Angela, Edward e Ben em uma mesa afastada depois de pegar meu lanche.

-O que achou da escola até agora? - Alice perguntou.

-Tirando a aula de Educação Física, legal.

Eles riram, e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, até o sinal tocar novamente, e eu ir correndo para espanhol, aula que teria com Ben e Alice. os olhares ainda grudavam em mim, e eu me sentia estranha por isso. O que havia de tão diferente em mim que aquelas pessoas não conseguiam parar de encarar?

-

**N/A - **Olááá! Postando novamente, vocês me surpreendaram com a quantidade de reviews! E, se hoje superarem as reviews de ontem (tive 13 reviews no cap 2), posto o 4 ainda hoje!

_respondendo reviews_

_Bruna Beck - _ôo, valew! é muito bom saber que você tá achando isso, muito bom MESMO! cap novo akii, e mais um se superarem a reviews do cap 2!

_Kagome Juju Assis - _Emmett é MARA, néé? E Edward, mesmo confuso, é sempre Edward! ^^ as coisas tão se desenrolando aos poucos! próximo cap assim que superarem as reviews do cap 2!:*

_AmandaaC - _Aiin, Brigadaaa! posto outro cap assim que superarem revieews! :*

_Cathy Cullen - _Edward é sempre Edward... eu também queria um desses´pra miiim! Oo e aiih, achou esse cap interessante? Ed e Bella estão se falando! próximo cap hj se superarem as reviews do cap 2 ^^

_Teyas - _eu acho q a Bella tem problema de vista e ninguém se deu conta! uhauhsau Como vc adivinhou que isso aconteceria? Oo' continuando assim que superarem as revieews ^^

_Angel Cullen McFellou - _briigadaaa! não tem como a Bella Não ser desastrada, isso já é uma coisa, tipo, uma característica marcante dela! uahushaus continuo siim, mas deixem reviews! beeeijos:*

_Chantal - _Mais uma pra coleçãão! uahuhasuhsu é muito bom saber q vc gosta do eu escrevo, viiu? mais assim que superarem as reviews [siiim, eu continuo má! muhawawawawaw]

_Sra. Hale - _apareceram, viiu! não tem como deixar eles de fora, bobiinha! huausahs Ali apaixonadinha por Jazz, siim! não é fofa? E qto a Rose... fiz ela do jeito que ela é. uhsuahusha E quem é seu primeiro personagem favorito? Viiu, muito legais os pais deles, né? éé, tá muito cedo pra saber de alguma coisa qto à Ed mesmo... Emm é demais, ele é a graça da história! ahsuahs Carlisle e Esme os mesmos paizões, claaaro! ^^ continuo se as reviews forem superadas. beeeijos!

_Larissa Motoko - _=D que legal q vc gostooou! posto outro cap qdo superarem as reviews do 2, certo? éé, não tem como fazer Bella graciosa, ela é o desastre em pessoa! uahuhsaus Ed é estranho... mas foi pq ele gostou dela de cara! beeeijins!

_Thá - _viiu, já evoluímos para a fase do sorrisinho torto! usahuhsuhs éé tão bom ver vc batendo ponto por akii tbm! uahsuhash Maais se superarem as reviews, eu ainda sou a Iaah malvada!uhhauhsa Beijinhos!

_NatBell - _eu também queria ser adotada por elee! *..* e de ter Ed dormindo no quarto da frente também!!! uhhuhaush to att assim que as reviews estão sendo superadas, então só depende de vocêes! uhsuahusha valeew, tava com medo de não ficar tão legal, já que é ela que narra Twilight de verdade... ^^

_Dani Cullen.94 - _é muito bom saber q vc tá gostando! eu também não sabera onde enfiar a cara, taçvez enfiasse dentro do copo de refri! uhashuahs postando aki assim que as reviews forem superadas, okay? Leia as outras mesmo, também são legais ^^ Beijinhos

_Re Lane Cullen - _postando assim que as reviews do cap 2 forem superadas :D que bomq vc gostou da idéiaa! ^^

Entãão é isso, pessoal!

Pra eu postar hoje, só depende de vocês! Superem as reviews do cap 2, e então cap 4 no ar!

Siiim, eu sou má, e isso é tããão legaal!

asuhaushuahsuahs

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Seu Twilight um dia chegar a me pertencer eu juro que cada uma que deixar um review pra mim vai ganhar um vampiro gostosão de presente!

-

Team Alice GATONA Cullen!!!

-

Capítulo 4 – O almoço na clareira

Quando a gente conversa

Contando casos, besteiras

Tanta coisa em comum

Deixando escapar segredos

E eu não sei que hora dizer, me dá um medo

Que medo!

É que eu preciso dizer que te amo

Te ganhar, ou perder

Sem engano

É, eu preciso dizer que te amo

Tanto!

(Eu preciso dizer que te amo – Cazuza)

-E aí, gostou da escola?

Era Alice, e estávamos dentro do carro de Edward, voltando para casa.

Minhas duas últimas aulas foram Trigonometria com Ângela, que se mostrou muito legal e tranqüila, além de ser engraçada. Completamente o contrário de Jessica e Lauren. A primeira era uma curiosa e fofoqueira compulsiva, além de me cansar falando de Mike Newton (o tal que não parava de me seguir, assim como Eric) e de querer saber se eu gostava de Edward. Jurei de pé junto que não. Lauren, por sua vez, me ignorava. E eu ficava realmente feliz em fazer o mesmo.

-Para um primeiro dia, até que foi legal. – admiti, sem contar a parte que, de longe, aquele tinha sido o melhor primeiro dia de aula de toda a minha vida – Só meio que não esperava a atenção de todo mundo

Alice revirou os olhos. –Bella, você é uma aluna intercambista e Forks é, tipo, o fim do mundo! Se você morasse em Seatle e viesse pra cá já seria motivo de fofocas por um mês, imagina vindo do Canadá?!

-Peraí, eu sou motivo de que tipo de fofoca?

Ela riu, mas não me respondeu, encostando-se no assento de Edward. Estava no banco de trás, como na hora da ida da escola: havia insistido que eu sentasse no banco da frente.

-Eddie, você tem que me levar para a aula de balé. – ela o lembrou.

-Eu sei, Alice.

Entramos no centro de Forks, nada mais que uma pracinha com um coreto cheia de barzinhos e lanchonetes e restaurantezinhos com lojas de souvenirs, além de ter um parquinho para crianças. As coisas estavam mais movimentadas que no dia anterior, mas mesmo assim nada que se comparasse á movimentação de Quebec. Forks ainda parecia uma cidade quase fantasma.

Paramos na frente da única escola de dança da cidade, onde ela desceu, a mochila preta e prata nas costa, estalou um beijo na minha bochecha e foi até a janela de Edward. Ele falou antes dela.

-Me liga quando a aula terminar, papai vai estar de plantão hoje.

-Certo. – e deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Cuide bem da Bella enquanto eu não estiver por perto.

Eu corei fortemente. Nem dois dias de convivência e Alice já sabia como me matar de vergonha. As coisas só pioraram quando, antes de respondê-la, Edward se virou para mim e deu aquele sorriso torto.

-Confie em mim. – e arrancou com o carro.

Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Eu tipo, estava em um carro, sozinha, com o cara mais lindo do mundo e que prometera par irmã louca dele cuidar de mim. Meu coração só acelerou quando vi que ele não estava pegando a estrada que levava para sua casa.

-Err... Edward, pra onde estamos indo?

Ele não tirou os olhos da estrada, mas sorriu.

-Bom, só ia ter eu e você em casa, e eu, bem, não sou o que se pode chamar de ótimo cozinheiro. – deu um sorriso torto – Então nós vamos almoçar em um restaurante.

Fiz uma cara incrédula. –Você devia ter me avisado, eu nem trouxe dinheiro.

Agora, quem fez uma cara incrédula foi ele.

-Eu vou pagar. – explicou, e me cortou assim que fiz menção de abrir a boca – E não venha com essa história de 'Não, imagina!', porque não vai adiantar.

Fechando a cara, eu afundei na poltrona de couro de seu estúpido Volvo prateado. Ele riu, e eu percebi que olhava de canto de olho para mim.

-O que foi?

-Você fica engraçada brava, sabe.

Rolei os olhos, mas não respondi. Ficamos os dois em silêncio, até que ele resolveu dar o ar de sua graça incrivelmente sexy. Oh céus, Bella, pare com isso!

-Você prefere um lugar cheio de gente ou vazio?

-Vazio. – mas respondi rápido demais, e senti ele rindo. Não era vazio pra ficar a sós com ele, se bem que esse era parte do motivo. Resolvi consertar a tempo – Não gosto de muita gente. Eu... Fico mais desastrada quando sinto que estou sendo observada.

Edward riu. –Tudo bem, eu também não gosto de lugar muito cheio.

Paramos em um restaurante de comida mexicana, onde ele pediu dois pratos para viagem, e então voltou ao carro, me dizendo que ia me levar até o lugar que gostava de ir quando queria ficar sozinho.

-Pena que dessa vez você não vai estar sozinho. – eu o lembrei.

-Talvez seja até melhor. – ele observou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios e olhando para frente.

Em nada lembrava o Edward carrancudo do dia anterior. Ele devia ser bipolar. É isso.

Depois de dirigir por uns vinte minutos, o cheiro da comida me matando de fome, paramos no alto de um morro, em um lugar cheio de árvores e com uma pequena clareira limpa e cheia de grama a poucos metros.

Saímos do carro, ele levando os dois pratos e mais os talheres, e nos sentamos ao pé de uma árvore. Agradeci quando ele me passou meu prato de comida, e comemos em silêncio, apenas olhando para as árvores. Com ele, era tão bom estar perto assim, mesmo em silêncio. Não era necessário conversar, eu praticamente já sabia quando ele estava ou não bravo. Isso porque eu o conhecia a menos de um dia. É, eu estava pirando.

-Gostou da comida? – perguntou quando eu terminei, pouco depois dele.

-Maravilhosa.

-Eu também gosto.

E então nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu, covarde que sou, baixei os meus para minhas mãos. Não conseguiria sustentar aquele olhar e conversar algo decente ao mesmo tempo. Não que, olhando em seus olhos, eu fosse dizer algo indecente. Ah, vocês entenderam.

-Mike Newton pareceu um pouco bravo hoje por te ver comigo lá perto do ginásio.

Eu dei de ombros. –Você também pareceu não gostar muito da presença dele.

-Ele é um idiota. – Edward falou simplesmente.

-Concordo.

Rimos os dois por alguns segundos, e então ficamos quietos. Eu sabia o que falar agora.

-Por que você me ignorou ontem, quando eu cheguei?

Seus olhos verdes brilharam por uns instantes, até que ele se virou pra mim e pegou em minhas mãos. Nem preciso dizer que meu coração estava querendo pular pela boca.

-Eu achei que você ia ser como as outras.

-Outras? – repeti sem entender.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo não saber o que falar. Por fim se decidiu.

-Sabe, quando eu te vi, eu... Aconteceu comigo o que nunca aconteceu nenhuma outra vez com nenhuma garota que eu já conheci. – ele ia soltando as palavras aos poucos, parecendo ter medo do que falava – Não sei se Alice te contou, mas eu e Rose já namoramos.

Neguei com a cabeça, e imaginei ele e Rosalie, perfeito, juntos. Como aquilo doía.

-É, nós namoramos. Mas foi por pouco tempo. Eu não gostava dela, sabe? E em nenhum momento do nosso namoro eu me senti como quando eu te olhei ontem, quando meus pais nos apresentaram... – eu não sabia o que dizer, o que falar, apenas escutando as palavras de Edward – Eu também já namorei com Jessica, e também foi por pouco tempo. Por incrível que pareça, eu gostei um pouco dela, mas agora a raiva que sinto daquela garota é maior do que qualquer gostar que um dia possa ter existido.

-O que ela te fez, Edward? - meu ódio por aquela fofoqueira loira aumentava a cada segundo.

Ele deu de ombros. –Ela simplesmente ficava me exibindo por aí, como um prêmio. E eu, idiota, aceitava. Você deve ter percebido, em Forks não são muitas as opções de namoro. Mas um dia eu me enchi dela, e achei que qualquer garota que eu me interessasse ia me tratar daquele jeito. – ficou em silêncio por um tempo – Foi aí que comecei a minha vida de galinha. – riu de sua própria frase – Só que você apareceu, Bella, e mudou tudo. Nem um dia faz que você está aqui, e eu já sonhei com você. Eu tentei te ignorar ontem, mas era ruim ver você, tão simpática e parecendo legal, com todos da minha família, já tão amiga de Alice e brincando com Emmett, e eu não podendo compartilhar de nada... Você me entende?

Edward olhava pra mim, esperava uma resposta. Meu cérebro ainda estava processando toda aquela informação, não dava pra acreditar que um cara perfeito daquele estava falando tudo aquilo pra mim, pra mim, eu, Isabella Swan, a garota que nunca sequer chegou perto de beijar na boca de ninguém!

-Me entende, Bella?

Uma coragem súbita apareceu em mim vinda não sei de onde. Grudei meus olhos castanhos no verde dos dele e falei o que queria tanto falar.

-Eu também já te amo, Edward.

* * *

**N/A - **Olááá! Meu pc tá doido, não sei se esse cap vai sair com uma formatação legal, mas vamos láá!

Vocês se superaram meeeesmo! E eu tenho uma notícia: próximo cap sai se vocês suuperarem as reviews desse cap! =DD

Foram 16, e eu quero mais que isso! {siim, eu sou má e me orgulho disso!)

_respondendo reviews_

_Larissa Motoko - _que booom que você gostou, e, bem, a Bella também não caiu nesse cap, mas foi pra dar um pause nas quedas dela, que recomeçam no próximo! hasuhauhsua Sua pergunta quanto ao Ed foi respondida? Ninguém merece Mike mesmo, ele é um idiota! E Ed com ciuminho é tããão foufo! huahushaus Postei já! bjiins!

_Kagome Juju Assis - _Ed é perfeito até virado ao contrário, meniina! hauhuahsh ééé, a Bella NUNCA passa despercebida, por mais que queira! uhasuhausha Bom, eu já morei em cidade pequena e sei do que você está falando, é realmente foda todo mundo saber da sua vida mesmo que você não tenha contado pra ninguém.... ¬¬' felizmente, mudei de cidade e agora estou morando sozinha, esse FDS nem fui visitar mamãe (ela vai vir aqui e vai fazer jantar pra mim, ou sejaaaa: comida comestível! huahuahusha) Tá aqui entregue o cap!

_Mackie Cullen - _briigada! hauhsauhs que bom q vc achou engraçada essa parte do taxista, eu tenho um amigo que sempre fala isso, então coloquei aqui! :D beijos vampirescos!

_NatBell - _se eu tenho um gosto musical bom eu não sei, mas eu só gosto daquilo que faz bem pro ouvido! huasushauhs The Doors é simplesmente perfeito, e, você não vai acreditar: eu sou APAIXONADA pelo Jim Morrisson (mas eu não tenho 13 anos, eu tenho 16 huashauhs)! aaah, se um Edward sentasse do meu lado eu duvido que eu notasse que estava tendo aula... ai ai...

_N. Ramson - _sééério q vc prefere ficar com o Ed? hahuahsuhas ele é liiiindo, neah? Continuando aqui, valeu pelos elogiios!:*

_Christye-Lupin - _brigadaaaa! postei!

_Chantal - _desse jeito eu acredito! huashuahsuhusa Ed e Bells sempre perfeito, nãão tem jeito! éé, ele cantou legal ela com a frase do espelho! hhaushuahs Chantagem é MARA! uhuhashauhsua atualizo Renascer assim que receber oito reviews, acho que amanhã, pelo que anda o ritmo. é boom saber q vc gosta! ^^

_Talizinha - _seja bem viinda! a fic é nova também, então tá tudo certo! huaushuahs Esse cap te respondeu, não? continuei!

_Sra Hale - _ela é foofa, a rainha das fofas! Ela é minha primeira personagem preferida, depois vem o Jazz, a Bella, o Emmett e o Jake :D não q eu seja team Jacob, mas eu também não tenho nada contra ele... eu sou team Suíça! husuhsauhas Meldels, voocê tem uns personagens preferidos meio diferentes, não? hauhsauhsuahs maaas é legal, eu também gosto da Rose, não acho ela ruim, ela só do jeito dela por motivos que eu entendo, e isso faz ela ser legal! Quanto à Jane... Prefiro não comentaaar (tiipo, ela feez o Ed sofrer pacas, tadinho!)! shauhsuhasu reviews foram superadas, e espero que se superem novamente! huahuhsuahs E valew pelo elogio! ^^

_Angel Cullen McFellou - _ela é muuuuito fofa mesmo, por isso que eu amo ela de paishão! sua sugestão quanto á revolução no guarda-roupas de Bella é meio má, mas eu acho que a Bella perdoaria a Ali mesmo, não tem como ficar com raiva dessa baixinha fofa! huaushaush que bom q vc gostou do cap! continuei! beijos!

_Maria Lua - _que bom q vc gostou e já se viciou! huasuhaushaush aqui vai maais, atualizei! =D

_BelaCullen - _q xiiike, tem uma portuguesa lendo minha fic! =DD que legal que você leu Renascer e gostou! Quanto à Future, depois que voc~e ler BD dá uma passadinha lá entã! hushauhasuhsa Gostou mesmo da idéia do intercâmbio? eu coloquei a Bella canadense porque vou fazer intercâmbio pro canadá no ano q vem, aí achei legal ela ser de lá. huasuhsuhas não ligo de vc me chamar de tu, eu acho tããão lindo português de Portugaaal! =D

_Dani Cullen.94 - _sociabilíssimo, diga-se de passagem! huasuhauhs que bom q continua gostando! bjs!

_Bruna Beck - _valeeew! cara, tá todo mundo gostando dessa parte, eu acho que vou pedir mais dicas pro meu amigo q vive dizendo isso! uhsauhauhs

_-Granger -_ continuei!

_Teyas - _Alice enxerga mais que todo mundo! uaushuash continuei, bye!

Então é isso, pessoal!

Pra postar o cap 5, só depende de vocês: se superem!

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - **Se eu disser que Twilight é meu vocês me dão o Jasper de presente?

-

_Team Alice FODA Cullen_

_-_

**Capítulo 5 - Correspondida**

**Foi chegando sorrateiro**

**E antes que eu dissesse não**

**Se instalou feito um posseiro**

**Dentro do meu coração**

**_Terezinha - Chico Buarque_**

Eu respirei fundo umas quatro ou cinco vezes. E pisquei também, a mesma quantidade de vezes. Talvez tenha sido mais, mas eu realmente não contei. Eu estava mais interessada no que tinha acabado de contar à Edward Cullen, simplesmente o cara mais lindo do planeta. Ele me olhava com uma cara que não dizia se havia gostado ou não do que eu havia dito. Afinal, que garota se declara para um cara no segundo dia de convivência? Seria possível amar alguém em tão pouco tempo?

A resposta estava estampada na minha cara, circulando junto com meu sangue, escorrendo com meu suor, impregnada em mim: sim. Cada partícula minha implorava por ele, e doía não tê-lo.

Mas, o que mais doía, era a falta de reação do deus grego de olhos verdes e fora de foco que olhavam para mim, parecendo realmente não me ver. A clareira parecia silenciosa, nossos pratos de comida sem terminar, mas ninguém relamente parecia ter mais apetite para terminar de comer. Nem mais vontade de fazer nada. Se eu pudesse ficar sentada ali, com ele, por toda a eternidade, eu ficaria.

Uma música de uma banda de rock antiga e fodona tirou nós dois do transe. Edward colocou a mão do bolso, e de lá tirou o seu celular.

-Fala, Alice. [...] Certo, eu vou. [...] Sim, é uma pena você não ter tido aula. [...] Está aqui, na minha frente. [...] Claro que está bem, Alice, eu não ia matar a garota de fome! [...] Okay, estamos indo. [...] Outro. Tchau.

Desligou o celular e olhou para mim.

-Alice não teve aula. - seus olhos grudaram nos meus, e eu não sabia o que responder. -Tenho que ir buscá-la.

Tive que desviar o olhar para umas árvores um pouco acima de sua cabeça.

-Certo. - Parabéns, Isabella, você não consegue sequer dizer mais de uma palavra.

Edward se levantou, e, para meu espanto, me estendeu a mão. Aceitei sua ajuda e me levantei, pegando os embrulhos de nosso almoço e indo, em meio à tropeços, até o carro.

-Como você consegue ser tão desastrada?

Eu bufei, sentando no banco do carona enquanto ele fechava a porta e dava a volta no carro para se sentar em seu lugar de motorista.

-Acho que é genético.

Ele riu. -Seu pai também é desastrado?

-Não, éa minha mãe. - rolei os olhos, lembrando de Renée. - Às vezes ela consegue ser pior que eu.

Enquanto girava a chave e tirava o carro dali, ele deu o sorriso torto que eu mais amava, me olhando, por uma fração de segundos, nos olhos, e me fazendo esquecer de respirar.

-Duvido, é impossível.

Não respondi, apenas dei um sorriso genérico e fiquei olhando para as coisas que passavam pelo carro, e que ficavam para trás. Não sabia o que achar sobre sua reação à minha frase. Seria bom ele me tratar bem, sem nem ao menos uma palavra sobre minha declaração? Ou eu podia ver isso como um fora educado? Minha cabeça maquinava pensamentos estranhos, e o medo crescia. O que eu podia esperar daquele garoto de reações imprevisíveis?

Só me dei conta de onde estávamos quando paramos na pracinha em frente à escola de balé de Alice, e ela saiu, saltitante, do meio de um monte de garotas que estavam sentadas em um banquinho, e vei até nós, para entrar no carro. Sentou no banco de trás, sorridente, mas logo veio para o meio, quase entre eu e Edward, enquanto ele dirigia o caminho de volta para casa.

-E aí, como foi o almoço? - ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros. -Bom.

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. -Edward, você não fez comida pra ela, fez?

-Não, Alice, eu não quero que Bella volte correndo para o Canadá no segundo dia em Forks. - ele revirou os olhos, sem tirá-los da estrada.

Ela suspirou, parecendo aliviada. -Comeram no Lodge?

-A comida foi de lá. - Edward respondeu simplesmente, olhando de esguela pra mim, e dando à entender que não necessariamente Alice precisaria saber que nós comemos fora do restaurante.

Se metendo entre nós dois e mexendo no som, Alice conectou seu pen drive, colocando músicas pop no som de Edward, que fez uma careta, mas não falou nada.

-Então, recebi uma mensagem da Rose, ela chamou a gente para ver um filme na casa dela hoje. - minha amiga falou, toda esticada no banco de trás, os pés nas costas da poltrona de Edward.

O rosto dele ficou sério. -Vocêsabe que eu não me sinto bem nesses programas, Alice.

-Eddie, você tem que superar! - Alice respondeu, no maior estilo 'conselheira amorosa' - Rose agora é namorada do Emm, ela um dia vai ser sua cunhada!

-Isso não necessariamente quer dizer que eu tenha que me sentir confortável na presença dela nem que eu tenha que ir aos programas delas em sua casa.

Alice fechou a cara. -Você precisa urgentemente de uma namorada, Edward.

-Olha só quem fala. - ele retrucou.

Depois disso, os dois não falaram mais nada até chegarem em casa. Alice desceu do carro e começou a tagarelar comigo, me arrastando para seu quarto, enquanto Edward ia para o dele. Nós duas trocamos de roupa, vimos uns dois filmes e escutamos música, até que ela recebeu um telefonema de Jasper Hale no celular, e eu, convenientemente, saí do quarto. Enquano caminhava até meu quarto, escutei uma música, tocada no piano, vinda do quarto de Edward, e, sem conseguir me conter, entrei lá.

Não esperava encontrá-lo do jeito que estava. Dentro do quarto de Edward havia, sim, um piano. E lá estava ele, o meu deus grego particular, sem camisa, a tocar Claire de parou assim que me viu.

Envergonhada, quis sair do quarto, mas ele sorriu. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Uma coisa inteligente.

-Clair de Lune é legal.

O sorriso se alargou. -Você conhece Debussy?

-Só um pouco. - admiti.

Sorrindo ainda mais, ele me chamou para que sentasse ao seu lado, no banquinho em que estava, e foi o que fiz, esperando que ele tocasse mais alguma música. Ele tocou apenas mais uma, que eu não conhecia.

-De quem é essa? - perguntei, assim que ele terminou, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele deu de ombros. -É um rascunho meu.

-Seu? - gaguejei - Quer dizer, você compôs?

-Sim, porquê o espanto?

Me recompus. Mas, fala sério, o que faltava naquele cara pra ele ser o homem mais perfeito do mundo? Ah, claro. Faltava saber cozinhar. Mas isso eu relevava.

-É muito bonita. Como se chama.

-Não sei ainda.

-Tem um motivo? Uma inspíração?

Os olhos verdes dele se cravaram no escuro dos meus. Eu me arrepiei.

-Você. - respondeu simplesmente, um pouco antes de se aproximar de mim.

Vi eu rosto cada vez mais perto, e fechei os olhos quando seus lábios tocaram os meus. Era a primeira vez. A primeira vez que um garoto me tocava daquele jeito, e eu gostei do carinho que senti quando suas mão se juntaram em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, no pequeno espaço do banquinho do piano. Automaticamente, uma mão minha foi para sua noca, enquanto a outra passeava por seu peito nú. Aquilo tudo era muito perfeito para ser verdade. Não podia ser.

Então, algum tempo depois, nossos lábios se separaram, mas continuamos juntos. Seus olhos sorriram pra mim, assim como aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

-Eu esperei a tarde inteira por um momento em que Alice te deixasse respirar, só pra te ver novamente.

Sorri, meu coração pulando para a boca. -Eu também. - admiti, rezando para que ela não ouvisse.

Ele riu. E nos beijamos novamente.

-

**N/A - **Oláááá! Demorei, mas postei! Vocês superaram as reviews logo, mas como a autora corre mais que bandido de polícia, não deu tempo de postar, sorry!

Eu quero 16 reviews pra postar o próximo cap, que tá muito legal! {mais ali embaixo vai ter um pouquinho do que vai ser ^^}

_respondendo reviews_

_Maria Clara - _desculpa a demora, muuuuito obrigada pelo elogio! continuei!

_Bells C - _aiiin, q bom q vc gostou! eu tbm AMO intercâmbio, cara! eu tbm queria ter essa sorte de encontrar uma família como os Cullen qdo eu for (pq eu vou! huashashusah), mas é uma chance em um milhão! ééé, Rose passando o rodo nos Cullen, e agente aqui chupando dedo! Oo' qto à Ed se declarar, acho q esse cap te respondeu... Jake vai sim aparecer, mas não posso contar o que vai acontecer! Cara, eu acho ele muito foofo (tá certo que ele é um mala qdo atrapalha a Bells e o Ed, mas poxa, podemos entender o lado desse lobinho!) descuuuulpa, eu demorei! mas postei, certo?

_carolina - _sorry pela demora, espero q vc não tenha morrido do coração! é que vida de estudante é meio louca e cheia de horárioos imprevisíveis, então... sorry! brigada pelos elogios, é muito bom ler isso, é isso que me dá força pra continuar escrevendo, mesmo nessa correria louca eu arrumo um tempinho (nem q seja de madruga!)!postei!

_Clara Cullen - _usahuhauhsuah não parei, só não tive tempo de postar *.* caramba, fiquei com medo da ameaça, e postei, viiu? uahsuahus

_-Granger - _continuei! tiiipo, é tatica de autor, parar na melhora parte! huhauhaushua demorei, me descuuulpe, ams postei, viu?

_Yashamaru Kotohime - _demorei mais tá aqui!

_Bels' - _ééé, apressadinha a Bells, né? husahuhsauhs mais aqui!

_AmandaaC - _brigadeenha! cara, sério que você sonhou coma fic? nããão acredito! uahsuahushuah

_Debora M. - _é, não tem igual esse amor meeesmo! não foi postado tão rápido, mas tá aqui! brigaaada!

_Bruna Beck - _aiiin, brigadaaa! hahsauhaushs, continuei!

_Lana Cullen - _q bom q vc gostou! olhaaa, continuei!

_Lakina e Mandiz - _Alice é Alice, vamos e convenhamos! usauhauhsuh eu quero uma amiiga assim, aí eu posso catar o irmão dela (66' husahushsahtá aqui o cap, brigaada!

_Tatyperry - _aiiin qrida, q legal ouvir isso! é muito bom saber q gostou do cap! aqui foi mais!

_Cathy Cullen - _desculpada pelo cap 3, tuuudo bem! uhauhsauhs ééé, Ed é cute! hauhsauhs eu q devia estar almoçando com ele na clareira, humpf! uahuhsuahsa briighada!

_MahzinhaPrincess06 - _pooutz, brigadaaaa! yeah, Ed mostrando o q sente! okay, pode chamar assim, eu já tenho três sobrinhos mesmo... só não sou tão velha, all right? tenho 16! uhasuhaushah cara, tu é rápida com leitura! olha, demorei, mas tá aqui!

_Chantal. Forks Cullen - _falaê meniiina! Bella e Edward são perfos meeeesmo! postei! ahh, Renascer posto depois, mas já te adianto que o seu pedido de lá foi aceito, aguarde e verá! :D

_Talizinha - _seja bem viinda! desculpa pela demora, postei o mais rápido que pude!

_Sra Hale - _Jasper é MARA, Carlisle é MARA, os Cullen são MARA! husahuhausha aiiin, o Jake tbm é mara, odeia ele nããão! huashusahuha certo, certo, respeitando as diferenças (tbm não entendo como vc acha a Jane legal e ainda acha q o ed mereceu o q ela fez, mas tuuuudo bem, relevo pelo bem da amizade! uahsuhuahs)

_Amanda Rolim - _brigaada! cap 5 no ar!

_Princesa Rebecca Chiba - _yeah, pra vc ver como eles são apressados, esses meninos!" uhsauhsauhs demorei, mas tá aqui!

_DééCullen - _garota, tu devorou os caps eiim! huauhasuhsa eu tbm vou tentar essa tática q sua mãe flw... talvez funcione, não? huahsuahush é MUITO legal saber que tem portuguesas lendo o que escrevo, mesmo que seja diferente pra vocês... mas é bom MESMO! eu fico tããão feliz! demorei mas atualizei, certO?

_Re Lane Cullen - _valeeeeu! tá aqui mais!

_Angel Cullen McFellou - _yeeah, revelações e fofura! huhauhahs demorei mas tá aqui! brigada pelos elogios!

_BelaCullen - _sério que acha 'você' estranho? Oo' uhasuhsuahs tuudo bem, mas dá pra entender mesmo assim, ou não? se não der, me avise! ^^ sim siiim, Ed se declarou muito fofamente e Bells também! desculpa a demora, mas podeti assim que deu!

_NatBell - _amo Cazuza também, ele é demais! não foi o Cash dessa vez, estou meio MPBista demais ultimamente, mas prometo que coloco ele em um outro cap, ele muuuuito foda! me encheram de reviews, mas o caso é q não tive tempo de postar ¬¬' minha vida tá sendo meio corrida, tô parecendo uma andarilha, só paro em casa pra dormir, tá meio punk a parada, mas eu me arranjo! huasuhauh assustou siiim, mas ele entendeu! husahuash

_miih Potter Cullen - _ixeee, chama a Bella pro fight então! hasuhausuahs Alice é exagerada mas a gente não vive sem elaaa! uhauhsauhs Ed galinha é inimaginável, mas faça uma forcinhaaa Oo' huhsuahsuhas postei, demorei, mas foi o q deu pra fzer, descuuulpa!

então, galera é isso!

Próximo cap....

Beijos, mãos bobas, uma reunião estranha, dois casais em Portland e um centro espírita... No que isso vai dar?

_-Moça, o que é aqui? - Alice perguntou calmamente para a mulher carec, como se fosse super normal perguntar para alguém sentado em uma calçada uma coisa daquelas._

_Eu, ao seu lado, só implorava por um banheiro. Edward e Jasper estava logo atrás._

_-Um centro espírita. - a mulher respondeu._

_A baixinha continuou, sem nem se importar com a hora avançada._

_-Tem banheiro?_

_A mulher careca assentiu._

_-Eu e minha amiga podemos usar?_

_-Claro._

_Ed e Jazz se sacudiam de riso silencioso. Um dia Alice me pagaria caro por me fazer passar toda aquela vergonha._

Então é isso!

Deixem reviews, certo?

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - **Twilight não me pertence mas Jasper um dia vai ser meu.

-

_Team Alice DEMAIS Cullen!!!_

_-_

**Capítulo 6 - Uma noite estranha**

O tempo do beijo pareceu infinito, mas ainda era pouco. Só separei minha boca da de Edward por causa de leves e rápidas batidas na porta de seu quarto.

-O que é? - ele perguntou, ríspido, mas olhando pra mim com ternura, a testa grudada na minha, as mãos ainda em minha cintura.

Não me surpreendi nem um pouco ao escutar a voz de Alice vinda do corredor.

-Jasper ligou para confirma a reunião na casa dele, é hoje à noite, e você vai. - a baixinha tinha tanta autoridade que me surpreendia - Bella, eu sei que você está aí, e você também vai, eu já escolhi sua roupa. Vocês tem quarenta minutos para ficarem maravilhosos.

E escutei seus passos sumindo pelo corredor da casa. Encarei Edward, incrédula. Ele sorriu levemente e beijou minha testa.

-Eu sei, ela é inacreditável.

Bufei. -Põe inacreditável nisso.

Levantamos juntos, e fui para meu quarto. Como havia dito, Alice separara mesmo uma roupa para mim, muito mais com a cara dela que com a minha. Era uma calça jeans clara, com botas de cano longo pretas e sem nenhum salto (pelo visto ela percebera meu dom especial para quedas), uma blusinha de um pano que eu não conhecia, com mangas três quartos, mais um casaco, preto e brilhante, para colocar por cima. Revirei os olhos. Ela era realmente inacreditável. E eu precisava urgentemente descobrir o local de onde ela tirava aquelas roupas, pra colocar fogo lá o mais rápido possível.

Esquecendo meus instintos incendiários e torcendo para encontrar o banheiro vazio, saí para o corredor. Para minha completa infelicidade, o banheiro já estava ocupado. Sentei ao lado da porta, no chão encarpetado do corredor, segurando minha toalha e minha nécessaire. Quando a porta se abriu, uma nuvem de vapor fugiu para o corredor, e me pus de pé prontamente, esperando Alice sair.

Mas não era ela. Na porta do banheiro, coberto da cintura até o joelho com uma felpuda toalha preta, o cabelo castanho-avermelhado encharcado e despenteado, deixando gotas teimosas escorrerem pelo peitoral bem definido, estava, sem tirar nem por, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia respirar.

-Bella, você está bem? - ele perguntou, realmente preocupado, quando meu corpo pendeu para um lado, por falta de equilíbrio.

Tentei clarear minha cabeça, mas era realmente impossível pensar em algo coerente com aquela figura parada na minha frente.

-Estou. - respondi simplesmente, me sentindo a maior idiota entre todas as outras do universo inteiro.

Sorrindo, ele deu um passo para o lado, deixando a porta do banheiro livre para que eu passasse.

-Obrigada. - murmurei antes de fechar a porta, ao que ele piscou para mim e se afastou, indo para seu quarto.

Tomei banho pensando na visão do paraíso que acabara de ter.

Quinze minutos depois voltava para me quarto, e levei um susto ao encontrar Alice sentada, bem à vontade, em minha cama. Ela abriu um sorriso colgate ao me ver. Isso não poderia significar boa coisa.

-Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada!

Me fiz de desentendida enquanto colocava a roupa. -Te contar tudo sobre o que?

Alice revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Você e Eddie sozinhos no quarto dele. - falou, deitando-se de bruços e olhando para mim - Vai me dizer que não rolou nada?!

-Não.

Recebi uma encarada mortífera de baixinha ao que rolei os olhos. Sentei na cama, ao lado dela, para calçar as botas.

-Certo, a gente se beijos. - me dei por vencida.

Ela fez uma cara incrédula. -Só?

-Fala sério, Alice! Você acha que eu e o seu irmão fomos pra cama no segundo dia de convivência?

A baixinha gargalhou, se sentando prontamente.

-Okay, desculpe. Agora vamos passar a chapinha seu cabelo.

-O quê? - arregalei os olhos.

-Você não estava achando que ia deixar você ir para a reunião na casa de Rosalie com o cabelo de qualquer jeito, não é?

-Alice, você não existe.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

-

Meia hora depois estávamos na frente da casa dos Hale, eu com cabelo mais liso que de costume por conta da chapinha que Alice fizera. A casa era gigantesca, ostentosa. Combinava com os Hale pai e Rosalie, mas eu não podia imaginar o quieto e simples Jasper morando ali.

Quando ele abriu a porta, pude notar que não combinava mesmo com a mansão. Jasper usava roupas de grife, como Alice e Edward, mas não ostentosas. Ele não parecia à vontade em sua própria casa, mas sorriu ao ver Alice, que fez o mesmo. Beijou a nós duas no rosto e apertou a mão de Edward, chamando-nos para entrar e nos encaminhando até a sala de TV.

Sentei ao lado de Alice em um dos dois sofás de couro. Jasper e Edward, no outro, conversavam animadamente sobre bandas de rock. Eu olhava para meu reflexo na gigantesca TV de plasma, pensando na grana louca que aquela família, assim como os Cullen, tinha, para esbanjar dinheiro em tanto conforto e sofisticação. Suspirei ao lembrar da única TV de 20 polegadas que ficava na sala de minha casa com Charlie, e suspirei. Ali eu era um peixe fora d'água.

Só dei por mim quando Alice se levantou e me puxou pela mão.

-O que foi?

Ela olhou para mim e sussurrou. -Vamos.

-Pra onde? - eu continuava sem entender. A reunião não era ali?

Alice rolou os olhos impacientemente, e apontou para os meninos com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

-Nos socializar com o sexo oposto. - piscou.

-Por quê?

-Porque sim, Isabella. - e deu o assunto por encerrado me puxando na direção de Edward e Jasper.

Ela se sentou entre Edward, que estava sentado, e Jasper, de pé, bem no braço da poltrona. Não me restou outro lugar que não fosse ao lado de Edward. Logo Alice e Jasper engataram uma conversa produtiva, deixando Edward e eu em uma única bolha.

-O que achou daqui? - ele perguntou, vendo que eu não falaria nada.

Sacudi os ombros vagamente. - Legal.

E cometi o erro de, ao final de minha fala, olhar em seus ambivalentes e intimidantes olhos verdes. Me perdi ali, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Meu coração quase saltou pela boca quando ele deu aquele sorriso torto magnífico, e segurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

-Você não quer ver Romeu e Julieta. - sentenciou.

Não entendi. -O quê?

-É o filme que Rosalie vai passar. Eu e Jasper preferimos ir à Portland com você e Alice, o que acha?

-Por mim, tudo bem.

Nos levantamos juntos, no mesmo instante que Rosalie, magnífica em seu vestido de seda cor de rosa, entrou na sala, e estranhou nós quatro andando para a porta?

-Aonde vocês vão?

Troquei um olhar significativo com Edward, mas foi Alice quem respondeu por nós.

-Sabe, Rose? Nós decidimos adiar a reunião para sexta,e você e o Emm ficam com um tempo só para vocês, okay? Tchauzinho!

Acenei timidamente e fui puxada por Edward para fora antes de poder ver o ataque de diva digno de Rosalie.

Alice e Jasper sentaram no banco de trás do Volvo, enquanto eu e Edward ficamos na frente. Não demorou até que o primeiro beijo dos dois rolasse, enquanto íamos para Portland. Eu sorri, feliz por Alice, e Edward franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, enquanto colocava um cd no som do carro.

-Vamos fazer exatamente o que em Portland numa segunda à noite? - perguntei.

Ele sorriu. -Andar.

-Uau. - rolei os olhos - Que programão.

Edward pegou em minha mão, e continuou dirigindo com a outra.

-Eu prometo que, até amanhecer, você verá que essa foi a melhor noite da sua vida.

-Está apostado.

Ele apenas sorriu torto e grudou novamente os olhos da estrada, sem nunca soltar minha mão.

-

Depois de um tempo, Edward estacionou o carro no centro de Portland, que era consideravelmente mais movimentada que Forks. Nós realmente andamos, mas foi muito legal. Mesmo. Não só porque eu estava de mãos dadas com o cara mais perfeito do mundo (certo, isso talvez fosse metade), mas porque as pessoas que me acompanhavam eram maravilhosas. Jasper, apesar de quieto, se mostrou super agradável e educado. Tomamos sorvete, comemos pipoca e tiramos fotos, nós quatro, em uma minúscula cabine fotográfica.

Estávamos em uma rua deserta, quando Alice sentenciou que teria de ir ao banheiro.

-Agora você espera. - Edward falou, com a boca colada na minha.

-Mas eu preciso ir! Edward, eu tenho que ir no banheiro!

Ele suspirou e separou nossos lábios, mas passou o braço por minha cintura e me puxou para perto quando começamos a andar.

-Se um banheiro for calar a sua boca, Alice, eu vou até o inferno, mas acho um.

Jasper riu do comentário do quase-cunhado.

Andamos umas duas quadras, até avistarmos umas pessoas na frente de uma casa. Alice deu um gritinho, soltou as mãos das de Jasper, grudou em uma minha e saiu correndo e me puxando na direção dos estranhos.

-Moça, o que é aqui? - Alice perguntou calmamente para a mulher careca, como se fosse super normal perguntar para alguém sentado em uma calçada numa segunda à noite uma coisa daquelas.

Eu, ao seu lado, só implorava por um banheiro. Edward e Jasper estavam logo atrás.

-Um centro espírita. - a mulher respondeu.

A baixinha continuou, sem nem se importar com a hora avançada.

-Tem banheiro?

A mulher careca assentiu.

-Eu e minha amiga podemos usar?

-Claro.

Ed e Jazz se sacudiam de riso silencioso. Um dia Alice me pagaria caro por me fazer passar toda aquela vergonha.

-Eu não vou entrar aí, Alice! - protestei, ao que Edward e Jasper choravam de tanto rir. Céus, que menina sem noção!

Teimosa, ela revirou os olhos e me puxou pelas mãos.

-Não tem nada demais, Bella, nós só vamos ao banheiro!

-Não, _você_ vai ao banheiro! Eu não quero entrar em Centro Espírita! - mas a baixinha já me puxava.

Não teve jeito. Eu e Alice vasculhamos o lugar todo, e só encontramos UM banheiro, e ainda por cima, masculino.

-Não tem tu, vai tu mesmo! - ela murmurou.

Fui a a 1ª a entrar, sei lá eu porque. E saí antes dela me seguir, porque a luz acendeu sozinha. Que raio de macumba louca era aquela? Um espírito gentleman?

-O que foi? - perguntou, de repente séria, ao ver meu rosto pálido.

-A luz acendeu sozinha!

Do nada, Alice começou a rir tanto que não conseguia nem falar, e apenas apontou para um cartaz na parede, onde se lia: _Lâmpada Automática_.

Suspirei. Aquela ia ser a piada do ano.

-

**N/A - **ééé, eu sei que está uma droga, mas não em matem!

Escrevi isso aqui na aula de química orgânica (professor chato e matéria enfadonha, desculpa pra quem gosta, mas é o q acho) e ficou do jeito que tava lá, to tããão sem tempo! Sorry!

PS: nem demorei tanto, viram?

_Respondendo reviews_

_Poliaaana - _hsuahuahusah centro de macumba nãão, centro espírita! ^^ postei, neem demorei tanto! Inha fic é o q? PICA? {traduz, sou tão leeerda! Uhahusahsuh}

_Clara Cullen - _ameaçadora de pobres autoras de fics! Uhasuhauhs neeem demorei, já ta aki! :D

_Aline - _aiiin, brigadiiinha!

_-Granger - _Cullens fodáásticos, assim como Bells e Eddie meeeesmo!continuei!

_Chantal - _uhauhsuhasuhush seríssimo! Você é a mais nova loba de Renascer, queridinha, e se pá posto o cap lá hoje! :D vooce viu o que resulta na soma Bells+centro Espírita" hushahsuahs

_Dani Cullen 94. - _que bom!

_De Weasley - _valeu, valeeeu! É por vcs q eu ainda to aqui escrevendo (e deixando de prestar atenção nas aulas pensando nos próximos caps, diga-se de passagem uhaushuahsuhauhs)! Eu tbm amo eeele, queria um pra mim! Ooown!

_Bells C - _concordo plenamente! :D neeem demorei pra continuar! Gostou?

_NatBell - _aaah, então voce me entende! Huashushash postei, e espero meeeesmo q vc não tenha virado emo! Hahushuash

_Re Lane Cullen - _esse satisfez sua curiosidade? Fiilha, ngm segura Alice qdo ela quer alguma coisa! :P

_Lily A. Cullen - _gostou meeesmo? Que booom! Sim, sim, os tombos dela vieram da genética, coitada! Fique com Carlisle! Hauhsahsuhash

_Larissa Motoko - _aeeeew, fiquei tããão feliz q vc tenha gostado mesmo! Olha, postei o mais rápido q pude, pq também to igual a uma louca com a escola e o cursinho, e ainda por cima morando sozinha ¬¬', aí já viu! Uahushuahsu maas tento fazer o q posso, seempre! E mesmo q vc deixe review sempre, eu vou saber q leu! Mas qdo puder deixa sim, ta? Briigada! :*

_Mary Ann Stan - _ui uiii, q bom q gostou! Oow, Alice é perfeita, eu sou APAISHONADAMENTE LOUCA por ela, na moral! Aqui foi mais um cap, não se desespere! ^^ a música é sim a mesma do livro ^^

_Miih Potter Cullen - _ixeee, chamou a Bells pro fight! Uhashsuhaushauhas postei, neem demorei!

_Nina Ávila - _pooutz, muuito obrigada meeeeeesmo, é muito bom saber q vcs gostam, isso q me motiva a continuar escrevendo! Beeeijo

_Mocho Azul - _magiina q Eddie não ia corresponder a declaração da Bella! Huhaushuhas ééé, o ultimo cap foi romântico meeesmo, até deu pra enjoar de tanto doce :P hahushaushauhas postei, nem demorei nadiinha quase!

_Cathy Cullen - _gostou, que booom!próximo cap prometo emoções fortes, aguaaarde! Uhahsuahusah q bom q vc se surpreendeu de um jeito bom! Postei siiim!

_Bruna Beck - _ta aqui o cap, muuuito obrigada pelo elogio!

_Beela - _continuei, continuei! Huahushahasuhsa eu te ajudo a jogar ela pela janela, maaas ela é tão tão tão foferésiima, que até anula a porcentagem irritante, não acha? Iuasaihsaihsa continuei!

_Angel Cullen McFellou - _fofinho mesmo, não? Yaaah, Ali é sempre a mesma, ela não precisa evoluir, ela já é PERFEITA [/momentofaincondicional] que bom que gostou, continuei e nem demorei, viu?

_Princesa Rebecca Chiba - _eu também quero uuum, se vc achar onde compra me diiiz? Uashuahushauhs sim sim, saidinhos seeempre, mas tão romantiquinhos, não? Husahuhauhsa nem demorei, já ta entregue!

_Teyas - _piano é MARA! Hashauhusha posteeeei, espero que tenha ficado nas suas expectativas ¬¬' eu e aula de química orgânica realmente não são boas coisas no quesito bom humor, mas tuuuudo bem! Huuahsuhashusa

_Maria Lua - _que bom q gostou!

_DééCullen - _neeem exagera, foi só um pouquinho! xD e aí, como foi o teste de filosofia? Que bom q gostou mesmo do cap! Liga não, eu tbm não tenho um Eddie fofinho ¬¬' se descobrir onde tem eu te arranjo um, podexá (mas aí eu fico com Jasper e Jake pra mim, combinado?) huahsuhahsua veio rápido, mas não tão rápido quanto a velucidade da luz, mas mesmo assim rápido! Hashuahsuhsa

-

Meniinas!

Próximo cap tem uma leve lemon, se não se importam!

16 reviews e posto, conto com vocês!

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** – Twilight não me pertence e, pelo que consta, nunca vai me pertencer.

-

_Team Alice TUDODEBOM Cullen._

-

**Capítulo 7 - Bem antes do que eu imaginava**

Voltamos para Forks não muito tempo depois do incidente no centro espírita, e eu tive que aguentar as brincadeiras de Alice por quase duas horas, tempo que levamos para deixar Jasper em casa e depois voltamos para a casa dos Cullen, que agora também era um pouco minha. Ao chegarmos em casa, percebi que tudo estava apagado, o que significava que os outros membros da família não haviam nos esperado, nem que Carlisle e Esme Cullen eram o tipo de pais que ficavam preocupados se os filhos demorassem alguns minutos além do combinado em casa, o que me agradou. Alice correu para o banheiro, querendo ser a primeira a tomar banho. Depois dela, fui eu seguida por Edward.

Eu estava secando o cabelo em meu quarto, com um secador que - graças a Deus! - Alice teve a bondade de me emprestar, quando três batidas leves na porta me deram um pequeno susto.

-Alice, você acabou de sair daqui a cinco minutos dizendo que ia ligar para o Jasper! - disse em tom de brincadeira, enquanto ia andando até a porta do quarto. Não preciso dizer que tropecei no tapete e caí de bunda no chão, certo? - Conversaram tão rápido assim? - perguntei enquanto abria a porta.

E, inesperadamente, não era Alice que me esperava ali.

Com meu sorriso torto favorito, o cabelo úmido, descalço, sem camisa e apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza, estava Edward, olhando para mim.

Ele se mexeu. -Sinto te desapontar, mas não é a Alice.

Sorri, me lembrando de respirar, e fiquei olhando pra ele feito uma boba.

-Posso entrar? - perguntou, e eu apenas saí do caminho enquanto ele deu uns dois passos pra dentro do quarto.

Fechei a porta, e quis bater minha cabeça na parede por não ter escolhido para dormir com meu pijama rosa da Victoria's Secret, como Alice sugeriu, e sim uma camisetona branca e um moletom velho, azul, todo despotado. Fiz uma trança em meu cabelo, e indiquei a cama para que ele sentasse, sentando-me ao seu lado, com as pernas em forma de borboleta, logo em seguida.

-A que devo essa visita inesperada? - brinquei, ao que ele riu.

-Não estava conseguindo dormir sabendo que você dorme no mesmo corredor que eu.

Seus olhos grudaram nos meus, e eu não consegui afastá-los. Mergulhar nos olhos verdes de Edward era como mágica: me fazia sentir a garota mais linda do mundo, tamanho era o amor que emanava deles. Difícil acreditar que ele, ou melhor, que um cara absolutamente perfeito e insanamente educado e lindo como ele, se apaixonaria por uma garota sem-graça e destrambelhada feito eu.

Deiei minha cabeça no travesseiro. -Certo, então vamos conversar até você ficar com sono e ir para seu quarto.

Ele deitou ao meu lado, seu rosto bem próximo ao meu: eu podia sentir sua respiração quente e calma, e pude ver perfeitamente seu sorriso branco conforme se aproximava de mim.

-Isso era exatamente o que eu queria. - sussurrou, e então passou o braço pelo meu ombro, e eu deitei em seu peito. Sem camisa. Eu. Deitei. Em. Se. Peito. Se. Camisa.

OH MEU DEUS. Preciso dizer que meu coração pulou para a boca?

-Bom, Bella, eu já te contei algumas coisas sobre mim, mas você não me falou quase nada de você. - ele falou como se procurasse algum assusto que rendesse.

Eu revirei os olhos e me deitei de brunços, virando o rosto para o lado, para poder vê-lo enquanto falava.

-O que exatamente você quer saber sobre mim, Cullen.?

Edward deu de ombros. -Sei lá, contando que seja sobre você, está bom.

-Tudo bem, prepare-se para a história mais enfadonha da sua vida. - avisei antes de começar a contar - Eu nasci e vivi em Quebec, Canadá, uma cidade muito maior que Forks. Até os três anos de idade morei com meus pais, mas então eles se separaram e minha mãe, a Renée, se mudou e me levou com ela. Aí, a dois anos atrás, minha mãe se casou de novo, e o marido dela é um jogador de um time pequeno de baseball, e ele vive viajando, então eu me mudei para a casa do meu pai, Charlie, e acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que fiz na vida, ele é demais. Então no ano passado meu pai, minha mãe Phil, que é o marido da minha mãe, decidiram que eu tinha que fazer um intercâmbio, mas como nenhum dos três tem muita grana, o intercâmbio que conseguimos foi aqui pros EUA, e agora aqui estou eu.

Quando terminei de falar Edward sorriu.

-Não é a história mais enfadonha que já escotei a vida.

Eu fiz uma careta. - Você só está querendo ser bonzinho, até eu me entedio quando falo da minha vida.

-Pára com isso, ia ser sem graça se você tivesse nascido aqui em Forks. - piscou para mim, brincando. - Mas, então, você pulou a parte dos milhares de namorados e amigas da escola.

-Eu nunca namorei, nem tinha amigas em Quebec. - bufei - Sabe como é, todas as escolas sempre têm seus excluídos, e no Canadá eu era um deles. - tentei sorrir - Nem todos têm a sorte de serem ricos, lindos e populares, Edward.

Ele se aproximou de mim. -Eu não me importo que você não seja rica ou popular, Bella. Mas você é linda, e é a garota mais especial que eu já conheci.

A cada palavra, Edward se aproximava mais. E, por fim, estávamos colados, sua boca na minha, sua língua abrindo espaço para se encontrar com minha, meu corpo se moldando ao seu, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Prendi uma mão em sua nuca, enquanto a outra passeava por seu peitoral perfeito, e então ele se arrepiou e suas mãos, ambas em minha cintura, me puxaram para mais perto de seu corpo.

-Bella... - gemeu em meu ouvido quando morisquei sua orelha, e aquilo era totalmente mágico.

As mãos de Edward, antes em minha cintura, passeavam por meu corpo, me deixando se reação e totalmente dopada. Sua boca beijava meu ombro, meu pescoço e meu colo, e não pude deixar de suspirar. Ele colocou as mãos por baixo de minha camiseta gigantesca, e ey o ajudei a tirá-la de mim.

-Você é perfeita. - murmurou, enquanto eu me tingia de vermelho por conta da vergonha: era a primeira vez que ficava tão exposta a um garoto daquele jeito - Eu te amo, Bella.

Grudei nossos lábios mais uma vez, incapaz de deixar que fôssemos separados. Estar com ele ea perfeito. Nossas peles se tocando, sentir seu corpo junto ao meu me fazia sentir especial. Eu podia sentir sua excitação, não tão perceptível quanto a minha, e sabia o que aconteceria se ficássemos ali mais um pouco. Mas perder a virgindade com um cara que eu conhecia a tão pouco tempo e já amava não me pareceu uma idéia absurda naquela hora. Eu queria Edwrad para mim. E queria ser dele.

A pressão de seu corpo contra o meu me fez arfar, e então eu abri os olhos e vi que estava olhando pra mim.

-Edward, por favor... - pedi quando senti a pressão em mim novamente.

Então ele fechou os olhos, parecendo se concentrar, e girou de cima de mim para o meu lado, sentando-se logo em seguida, de costas pra mim. Colocou as mãos na cabeça.

-Bella, me desculpe. - pediu, quase sem voz.

Respondi do mesmo jeito, e também arfando. -Pelo quê?

-Por isso, é muito cedo. - e se virou para mim, me olhando com ternura - Eu não quero que pense que fiquei comk você só pra te levar pra cama, sabe?

-Eu não pensei nisso.

Ele riu, nervoso. -Eu nunca... Com nenhuma garota, eu nunca tentei nada assim, tão de cara. Aliás, eu nunca nem tentei nada com nenhuma garota, muito menos tão de cara. - as palavras saíam emboladas da boca dele - Sinto muito... Eu te amo, Bella.

Me sentei e coloquei a camiseta. - Eu também te amo.

-Não vou tentar mais nada. - prometeu.

-E se eu quiser?

O olhar maroto passou um pouco por seus olhos, então ele puxou para um abraço e beijou minha testa.

-Bom, deixe eu me corrigir: não tento mais nada por enquanto. É muito cedo ainda.

-Certo. - concordei.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, enquanto eu sentia sua respiração e seu coração batendo contra o meu, até que ele suspirou, me deu um beijo e se levantou.

-Eu acho que seria bom eu ir dormir agora, ou não sei o que sou capaz de fazer com você, nem eu me reconheço mais. - sorriu e caminhou para a porta - Você me mudou, Bella.

-Espero que tenha sido para melhor.

Antes de fechar a porta ele respondeu. -Com certeza foi. Boa noite, amor.

-Boa noite.

Escutei seus passos pelo corredor e a porta de seu quarto se fechando, e deitei a cabeça no travesseiro sem realmente acreditar no que acabar de acontecer. Fechei os olhos e sonhei com Edward Cullen.

E, no sonho, ele não separava seu corpo do meu.

* * *

**N/A - **POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM!

Geeeente, eu sei que demorei MUITO, mas não teve jeito de postar na páscoa, nem nessa semana, estou correndo e estudando feito uma escrava, e só hoje consegui fugir pra internet. Milhões de dfesculpas, espero que não tenham desistido de ler meus surtos aqui!

desculpa pelo cap estar uma merda -.-

olha, se vcs deixarem dezesseis reviews, eu posto mais um cap até TERÇA. depois de terça, volto a correria, só posto quando der. trato feito?

Bom, mais uma vez desculpas, vou responder as reviews e logo depois posto em Future.

_Princesa Rebeca Chiba - _thaanks! se descobrir onde vende, me avise, ainda estou esperando :P huahusahuash' lemmon levinho, espero que tenha gostado ^^

_Déé Cullen - _demorei de novo, mas postei! uhauhsuahs, viciada mesmo? é tão legal saber q vcs gostam, eu fico muuuito feliz! :D nuuussa, que pena seu teste de filosofia! e eu, que tirei 2,6 numa pova de mat valendo 6? OMG, sorte que eu moro sozinha e minha mãe não entra na net pra ver me boletim, senão eu tava ferrada! --' briiigada pelo elogio! olha, vou tentar demorar menos, mas não garanto nada, to correndo muuuito! mas prometo que tento não demorar e postar mais nesse feriado!

_Hithi - _thaaanks! aqui vai mais! eu tbm amooooo³ a Alice!

_Bells C - _Ed é tudo de bom! Nãão, centro espírita é só pra ilustrar huhaushuhas'

_NatBell - _eu tbm já pensaria em milhares de coisas pra fazer à noite com Edward! sahuuahusha' mas se a Bella não pensou, pensaremos por ela! :D demorei, sorry! mas tá aqui!

_H-Culen-H - _ooow, valeu por comentar e elogiar, fico muiiiito feliz! descobriu o que aconteceu no resto da noite! :D desculpa por demorar, não deu mesmo pra postar antes! --'

_Angel Cullen McFellou_ - também sou fão incondicional da Ali, ela é PERFEITA! :DDDD Bella é absurda seeeempr! valeu pelo elogio, demorei mas tá aqui!

_Re Lane Cullen -_ deu pra fazer limonada com a lemonzita? :D continueeei

_MahzinhaPrinces06 - _rapidíssima! uhsauhsua' que bom q gostou do primeiro beijo e da velha careca huahushaush' olha, eu faria intercâmbio pra ter um cara como Edward tbm, mas acho que, infelizmente, é meio difícil ._.

_Cathy Cullen - _é claro q eles vão se divertir MUUUITO, e esse cap prova isso! uhaushahs demorei, desculpa, mas tá aqui!

_Babisy - _ooow, valeu! demorei mas postei! tbm amoo Alice, ela é DEMAIS! :D

_Isa C. - _brigaaada menina! :*

_Lily A. Cullen - _Daqui a uns caps teremos lemmons verdadeiras com Jasper&Alice, Rosalie&Emmett e Edward&Bella. aguarde! uhausha' demrei, sorry! Fique com o meu abajur que acabou de cair no chão! :P

_Maria Lua - _posso contar que AMEI seu nome? :D Alice é maaara! demorei, mas continuei!

_Larissa Motoko - _Alice é muito cute, eu amo ela! e, Ed de toalha, sem palavras. uhsauhsu' ou sem ela, melhoor ainda! kkk' valew por sejar sorte, tenho simulado sábado, e vai cair a bendita QO. --' beeeijo querida!

_miih Potter Cullen - _thaaanks! ah, eu tbm sou doida, liga não. imagina q hoj eu chorei na frente do pc quando li q a atriz que faz a Alice (acho q é Ashley o nome dela, nunca sei) disse que só não namora Jackson Rathbone por eles não tem tempo. e eu sou apaishonada por ele. e chorei esses dias por li uma entrevista no foforks em q ele dizia q a Ashley (é esse mesmo o nome dela --') é a rainha dele. isso fez com que entrasse num estado semi vegetativo por algumas horas, e eu chorei de monte. --' tuuuudo bem, na maioria do tempo eu finjo q sou normal. ataque histérico da Rose no próximo cap, não perca! :D Alice me mata também, mas ela é tão PERFEITA! :DDD

_Dani Cullen 94. - _uhsauhs' o q importa é q vc comenta e está gostando! thanks!

_Bruna Beck - _quem não quer um Edward? O.O Bella viajou geral, nem comento. husahushau' espero sua revieww sim :D

_Bruna Cullen - _que bom q gostou! :D demorei mas tô aqui novamente!

_raffa - _oolha, muito legal saber q tá gostando! demorei mas to aqui postando novamente!

_Lakina e Mandiz - _Thaaanks! lemmons de verdade alguns caps na frente, aguaarde! :D

_Chantal - _espírito gentleman, o melhor de todos! uhaushahs' posto em Renascer ainda hoje, ok?

_-Granger - _ele vai tocaaaar, só espera um pouco :D demorei mas o cap apareceu :D

_Thá- _auhsuhaushau' que bom q gostou! demorou mas saiu o cap :D

_Renesme Granger Cullen - _tenho siim, e é tão legal saber q esse tanto de gente gosta de ler meus surtos! husahusah' continuei!

_Polly Cullen - _que bom q tá gostando! olhaaa, fica trsite não! ainda tem muito tempo pro fim do intercâmbio, muita coisa pode acontecer até lá ^^

_Roberta - _aeeew, muuuito legal saber q vc gostou! aiiin, desculpa, mas não deu pra postar antes .-. essa lemon nem foi lemon de verdade, a de verdade é alguns caps a frente, espera só um pouco uhahsuah'

_Carol Venancio - _muuuito legal saber q gostou, viu? huauhsau' Bella e Edward ficaram sozinhos... e rolaram as tais mãozinha bobas! huausahusah' continueeei! beeeijos

_Siobhan Cullen - _fiquei feliz em saber q gostou! :D olha, demorei mas tá aqui!

_Shay Black - _êÊ meniina, deixando de estudar pra ler fic? huahushua' pareço minha mãe falando, eu nem estudo pra prova nenhuma! hsauhsua' aiin, demorei mais q o previsto, mas entreguei o cap aqui! .-. espero q tenha ido bem na prova! beijo!

_Andy Hastings - _Alice é impossível e inacreditável. uashsuhas' demorei mas continuei, sorry! brigada peo elogio! beeeijo!

_Aniil - _é muito bom saber q gostam do q eu escrevo! :D demorei, mas tá aqui!beijoss

_Lúcia - _q bom q gostou! cap novo aqui;.

_Clara Cullen - _sorry, correndo feito uma louca, meu tempo tá ocupadão! mas postei! desculpa? espero q tenha gostado do cap. husauhasuashuas' fica com o Emm então, :D

_Letícia - _brigada amr! cap novo on.

_Gabriela Swan - _thanks! :D

Então, é isso.

estou desponível pra postar cap novo até terça, depois disso só no próx fds ou em primeiro de maio, porq essa cmana entro em provas na escola, sábado no cursinho, cmana q vem simuladão da segunda fase da unicamp no cursinho. -.- my niver está chegando! 17 de maaaio, menos de um mê, 17 aninhos! :DD

Mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora, sempre penso em vocês e não abandono isso aqui não.

Sempre que dá, no ônibus, nos intervalos, no almoço, jantar, tô escrevendo os caps.

Fiquem Com Carlisle:*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - **Twilight não é meu e ponto final. Agora só basta chorar pela desgraça de nunca poder ter Jasper Hale para mim i.i

-

_Team Alice MAISQUEDEMAIS Cullen_

_-_

**Capítulo 8 - Emmett, o (ir)responsável.**

Acordei no outro dia antes do despertador tocar, e a casa estava em um silêncio profundo. Sentei na cama, reorganizando meus pensamentos, e só então me dei conta do que quase havia acontecido na noite anterior. Oh. Meu. Deus.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer muito ridícula, tipo sair saltitando e gritando a plenos pulmões, bateram à porta.

-Entra. - falei, sem pensar.

E então Alice entrou.

-Você já acordou?

-Não, Alice, eu to dormindo ainda, não está vendo?

Ela rolou os olhos antes de se deitar ao meu lado na cama. Usava um pijama azul todo florido, que a fazia parecer mais nova ainda do que parecia ser. Ficamos as duas encarando o teto, sem falar nada, por um bom tempo.

-Homens são estranhos. - murmurei.

Ela riu baixinho. -Mas necessários. E absolutamente fofos e charmosos, não acha?

-Certo, tudo isso. Mas isso não exclui o fato de continuarem sendo estranhos.

Escutamos o som de uma porta abrindo no corredor e passos, até que outra porta se abriu e alguém rugiu dentro de um quarto. Em seguida, um grito assustado de Edward, e a risada monstruosamente engraçada de Emmett, que mais parecia um rugido. Eu e Alice rimos junto com ele.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS NADA DE ÚTIL PRA FAZER? - Edward vociferou.

-Mamãe e papai não estão em casa, eu que vou cuidar de vocês hoje. Então levante e se arrume para ir à escola.

-Emmett, eu te mato, seu filho da-

-Não que esqueça que a minha mãe também é sua, Edward, pense bem antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Os passos de Emmett foram se aproximando do me quarto, e aporta se abriu lentamente. A cara dele estava impagável quando percebeu que eu e Alice o esperávamos de olhos abertos e bem acordadas. Depois, riu e se jogou na cama junto com nós duas.

-Bom dia meninas!

A baixinha o abraçou pelo pescoço e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Eu apenas sorri, e ele bagunçou meu cabelo (mais do que já estava bagunçado) com as mãos.

-Rose ficou uma arara ontem à noite com vocês. - acusou, mas logo mudou de assunto - Então, o que acharam do novo tutor?

Alice começou a gargalhar histericamente. Você? Tomando conta da gente?

-É. - Emm fez cara de mal, para logo depois sorrir - E troquem logo de roupa, não vou esperar ninguém para o café.

Me levantei, indo para o guarda roupa pegar algo para vestir, enquanto Alice continuava boquiaberta.

-A que ponto chegamos! Emmett responsável por Edward, eu e você?

Bufei. -Alice, vá se arrumar, ou vamos nos atrasar para a escola.

Ela abriu um sorriso sacana e saltitou até o meu lado, tirando, rapidamente, minhas mãos da calça de moletom que eu planejava vestir, e abrindo uma gaveta cheia de roupas que certamente não eram minhas.

-Nem vem, Alice!-, protestei.

-Nem vem você, Bella! Mas nem em sonho que você vai toda mulambenta para a escola!

Cruzei os braços, fechando a cara. -Eu não ia toda mulambenta pra lugar nenhum, só não acho necessário me emperequetar toda apenas para ir à escola.

-Nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer, irmãzinha. - murmurou, com a cabeça enfiada dentro do guarda-roupa - E é melhor estar sempre preparada.

Me dei por vencida, peguei a toalha de banho e saí do quarto. Minha vontade de mandar Alice para todos os lugares ruins possíveis e imagináveis se esvaiu assim que vi Edward, fechando a porta de seu quarto. Ele usava um jeans escuro e tênis caros, com um suéter azul e um casaco preto no braço, a mochila já nas costas. Abriu um sorriso ao me ver. Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Mal humos matinal? - perguntou, me abraçando.

Correspondi ao abraço dando um beijo em seu ombro.

-Sua irmã parece gostar de me ver assim.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma tossida fez com que nos separássemos, e demos de cara com Emmett.

-Edward Cullen, se você não deixar a Bella tomar banho agora, vai ficar de castigo e terá que cuidar do jardim de Esme!

Ele me deu um beijo rápido, antes de sair andando para perto de Emmett.

-Cara, você é um pé no saco.-, murmurou, e pude ouvir os dois brigando até chegarem à cozinha.

Só quando pararam de brigar um com o outro que entrei debaixo do chuveiro, para tomar um banho rápido e quente, mas não molhei o cabelo. Saí logo, indo par o quarto e o encontrando vazio. A roupa separada por Alice estava em cima da cama.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o vestido lindo que ela havia escolhido. Era de mangas compridas, azul-marinho e aparentemente quente, com botões negros na frente e bem acinturado. Ia até meu joelho, e ela havia separado um cinto preto e meia-calça grossa da mesma cor. Nos pés, a baixinha jurava qu ia pôr scarpins pretos.

-ALICE? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?

Logo ela estava no meu quarto, e não parecia ter nenhum medo do meu tom ameaçador. Deus, eu sou uma péssima terrorista!

Me virei para encará-la, e ela estava deslumbrante. Usava um salto agulha de quinze centímetros, prateado, com uma skinny justíssima e brilhante, e uma camiseta cor-de-rosa, escondida por um poncho branco.

-Você é uma Cullen, Bella, e Cullens andam impecáveis.

Revirei os olhos. -Eu vou para a escola, A.

-Me faça feliz! - pediu com seu olhar mais meigo e persuasivo - Por favor, Bella!

-Você é um monstrinho disfarçado de gente, Alice, mas eu só uso essa roupa no dia que a gente for sair para um lugar que não seja a escola Se você não escolher uma roupa normal, eu vou colocar as primeiras coisas que aparecerem nesse armário!

Ela resmungou mais um pouco, mas logo se deu por vencida. Acabei vestindo um jeans coladíssimo e de aparência desbotada, com botas de cano alto, sem nenhum salto e de couro, mais uma camiseta vinho e uma jaqueta de couro. No cabelo, um rabo-de-cavalo.

Descemos para tomar o café juntas, e encontramos os garotos já terminando o deles.

-Achei que vocês duas tinham morrido lá em cima!

-Tá querendo tirar a mãe da forca, Emm? - Alice perguntou, colocando uma torrada na boca.

Ele apenas estirou a língua.

-

Meia hora depois, eu, Alice e Edward estávamos no Volvo de Edward, indo à escola. Alice mexia no celular.

-Hoje é dia do pessoal da reserva ir ter aula com a gente. - comentou casualmente.

Edward não falou nada.

-Pessoal da reserva? - perguntei.

-É, o pessoal Quileute, índios de La Push. Duas vezes por semana eles vêm pra cá, é um programa do governo. Nós temos aulas de teatro com eles.

-Sério?

-Aham.

-Eles são legais?

O rosto de Edward fechou, mas ele continuou sem dizer nada.

-Seth é o mais legal, e é amigo do Eddie. O Jacob tem um probleminha com Emmett, por isso não é muito sociável com Cullens em geral. No mais, são legais sim.

Uma coisa que ela disse atiçou minha curiosidade. - Probleminha com Emmett?

-É... Briga de escola. Faz tempo já.

Quando terminou de falar, estávamos no estacionamento da Forks High School. Descemos do carro e Edward passou os braços carinhosamente por minha cintura. Andávamos, nós três, na direção da cantina, quando uma voz desconhecida nos fez parar.

-Não fala mais com as amigos, Edward?

Viramos quase que ao mesmo tempo, e o que eu vi foi um garoto forte, um pouco maior que Edward, sorrindo e vindo na nossa direção.

-E aí, Seth?

-

**N/A - **Zilhões de desculpas pela GIGANTESCA demora, mas não deu pra ser antes!

geeente, tô em ano de vestiba, terceirão junto, morando longe da mãe... é meio dificil postar sempre, mas sempre que der eu venho aqui postar, okay?

esse cap foi só pra introduzir os Quileutes, Jake tudo-de-bom vem aí! :D

então, posto em Renascer até sábado, certo?

amo vcs, deixem reviews, só não vou responder as do cap passado pq tenho q ir no centro da cidade comprar estrelinhas que brilhasm no escuro pra dar de presente de aniversário pro meu amigão Lucas, hog é aniver dele e eu vou dar as estrelinhas pra ele lembrar da gente contando as estrelas na hora do intervalo do cursinho à noite T.T

aaaah, eu ganhei um outro gatinho! eu já tinha o Kiu, agora tenho o Appa também :DDD

é só isso. desculpem meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo. e me ajudem a matar o prof de geo q não deu mais tempo pra gnt fazer o trabalho eu eu fiquei com zero T.T se eu não gostasse tanto de Geografia e não fosse prestar Geografia no fim do ano, eu juro que queimaria todos os meus livros sobre a porcaria dos Estados Unidos e as pesquisas que eu fiz sobra a merda da imposição que a economia norte americana faz na Europa. mas isso já é outra história.

Fiquem com Carlisle;*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - **é. twilight não me pertence mesmo. porque, se pertencesse, a famíla Cullen teria mais uma integrante: eu!

-

_Team Alice GATAGOSTOSA Cullen!_

_-_

**Capítulo 9 - Jacob Black**

Seth, o garoto que vinha falar com Edward, sorria, e parecia mesmo ser amigo de Edward. Ele não tinha uma beleza estonteante, tampouco era comum, ou feio.

-Pronto pra perder no basquete de novo, baixinho? - ele brincou, estendo a mão para Edward bater. Depois, olhou para Alice - Ei, Al! E quem é sua amiga?

Alice sorriu e deu um beijinho no rosto dele. Assim, um do lado do outro, eles eram realmente opostos. Alice, branquinha e baixinha, toda delicada. Seth, gigantesco e moreno, parecendo não medir forças nunca, nem quando tentava ser gentil.

-Lembra que eu te falei da intercambista que vinha do Canadá? - ela perguntou, e Seth assentiu - Então, conheça minha mais nova irmã: Bella Swan!

Ele beijou meu rosto, e sorriu. - Muito prazer Bella! Está gostando daqui?

-Estou. - respondi, abrindo um sorrisinho - e o prazer é meu Seth.

Depois das apresentações, Seth voltou a conversar com Edward. Os dois ficaram um tempão implicando um com o outro, rindo e falando sobre o tal jogo de basquete que Edward perdera.

-Você só ganhou de mim porque é mais alto Seth! - Edward provocou - Não tem técnica nenhuma!

-E você? - o outro continuou provocando - Chama aquilo de técnica? Sinto te informar, Ed, mas o que você menos tem é técnica!

Os dois continuaram conversando, até que o sorriso de Edward murchou, e Seth olhou pra trás, também ficando sério.

-É incrível como eles não conseguem te deixar sozinho! - ainda sem sorriso, Edward murmurou, e se virou para entrar na escola, não sem antes beijar minha testa e falar comigo e com Alice - Tenho que falar com a professora de espanhol, nos vemos no intervalo, ok?

-Ok. - respondi, ao que ele sorriu para mim e eu hiperventilei.

Alice pegou na minha mão. -Desculpa, Seth, mas eu não acho que seus amigos vão ser boa companhia para Bella.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça penosamente, e nós duas saímos andando. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

-Ei, Cullen! Pra onde vai indo tão cedo?

A baixinha apertou minha mão. -Eu não posso ignorá-lo, ou ele vai falar que sou covarde. -, murmurou, e nos virou para encarar os tais amigos de Seth.

Eram três, enormes e morenos como ele. O que estava ao lado de Seth, além de ser forte, era lindo, mas de uma beleza exótica. Trazia no rosto um sorriso desdenhosos, e tinha cara de bad boy. Atrás dele, os outros dois olhavam para Alice com um ar superior. Ao meu lado, ela correspondia do mesmo modo. E eu nunca vi uma menina tão baixinha fcar com um ar tão amedrontador.

-Black. - ela praticamente cuspiu, abrindo um sorriso falso - Quanto tempo. Tem tomado anabolizantes para cavalo? Seus músculos estão maiores.

-Não, são naturais mesmo. Pena que não posso falar o mesmo de você, Cullen. - ele respondeu, numa atitude displicente - Parece que está cada vez menor.

Os outros amigos dele, exceto Seth, que estava sério e parecia chateado, riram. Alice apertou mais ainda a minha mão. Eu queria pedir para que parasse de fazer aquilo. Mas, pelo visto, ela ficaria ainda mais brava. Então fiquei quieta no meu canto, ficando o mais transparente possível. Mas não foi o bastante. Os olhos do garoto encontraram os meus. E ele riu. Não do jeito que usava para atazanar Alice, mas sinceramente. E aquele sorriso me encantou. Por mais que os Cullen odiassem Jacob, havia algo de bom nele.

-Olá, eu sou Jacob Black. - ele se apresentou, dando um adeusinho.

Respondi naturalmente, tentando ser simpática, do mesmo modo que ele estava sendo comigo. -Bella Swan.

- Não se deixe enganar pelo que viu aqui, eu sou um cara legal. Só tenho alergia a umas certas pessoas de uma certa família.

-Bella sabe muito bem quem você é, Black. - Alice o cortou - E também sabe que não é o tipo de pessoa que uma Cullen faz amizade.

Os olhos dele arregalaram. - O quê? Ela é sua parente?

-Não de sangue. Bella está morando na minha casa, é minha nova irmã.

Jacob Black bufou. - Coitada de você, Bella. Mal chega na cidade e já é mandada para o covil dos Cullens? Tem energia elétrica lá onde eles se escondem?

-Melhor ficar conosco que junto da sua matilha, seu lobo nojento. - a baixinha falou entredentes, e saiu nos puxando para dentro da escola.

Andamos, ou melhor, corremos até a porta do ginásio, onde teríamos nossa primeira aula. O corredor estava vazio, assim como quase toda a escola. Ainda estava cedo. Alice encostou na parede e foi se deixando cair até sentar no chão, fumaçando de raiva. Me sentei ao seu lado, e fiquei olhando para a parede.

-Por que você foi legal com ele? - ela perguntou finalmente - Ele é um idiota, Bella! Não devemos ser legais com idiotas!

-Mas, Alice! Ele foi simpático comigo!

Ela revirou os olhos. -Bella, era um teatrinho! Jacob Black não é legal com ninguém a não ser com os amigos dele! Ele é um idiota que só pensa no próprio nariz, um inconsequente que não mede as coisas que faz, as coisas que fala! - sua voz agora estava doce, e olhava pra mim com carinho, como se eu fosse mesmo sua irmã - Não devemos confiar nele, entende? O único confiável naquele bando de cachorros é o Seth, tadinho, que não tem culpa das companhias que tem. Mas, de resto, nenhum deles é confiável, nenhum!

Um silêncio incômodo reinou por alguns minutos.

-O que ele fez pra vocês ficarem com tanta raiva? O que aconteceu entre Jacob e Emmet? Entre Jake, os amigos dele e os Cullen?

-É uma longa história, e tão chata, Bella! - ela suspirou.

Sorri, a encorajando. - Se eu ficar entediada, te corto.

-Não é tão simples, não é uma coisa que eu possa contar. - Alice me revelou - Você tinha que conversar com Emmett, não posso contar segredos dele... Eu queria te contar, mas acho que não é justo com meu irmão. - murmurou, meio que pedindo desculpas - Só basta você saber que ele não é confiável, inclusive com meninas... O que ele fez com a Rose...

-Rose? - me espantei: o que Rosalie Hale tinha a ver com aquilo?

Alice levou as mãos a boca, como uma criança que diz o que não deve. - Ups, falei demais! - disse simplesmente - Ah, Bella, só não confie nele.

-As pessoas podem mudar, Alice.

-Não ele, pode ter certeza. - ela falou com sinceridade - Me promete que não vai cair na lábia dele?

Dei de ombros. -Prometo, já que não tenho outra escolha.

A professora chegou e abriu o ginásio, e então eu e Alice fomos juntas para o vestiário. Ela, em pouco tempo, voltou a ser a mesma tagarela animada de sempre, fingindo esquecer a conversa que tínhamos tido a poucos minutos. Mas eu não esqueci, e minha cabeça estava a todo vapor pra descobrir o que Jacob Black tinha feito com Rosalie, para receber o ódio de Emmett e dos outros Cullen.

* * *

**N/A - **NÃO ME MATEM, PLEASE!

Sei que nem se eu pedir infinitas desculpas vocês me perdoam, mas é que não deu mesmo, sorry!

eu tinha que terminar Renascer e começar Recomeçar, e só então fiquei mais livre pra postar aqui novamente. como já disse, eu corro mais que carro de fórmula um, e só entrei de férias na quinta... me desculpem, mesmo. Eu juro que não abandono mais vocês, ok? e se me deixarem dezessete reviews até segunda, posto mais um cap.

ah. terça saio de férias e só volto dia 3 de agosto. portanto se esforcem pra que eu poste outro cap...

obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews, e principalmente àquelas que ficaram me cobrando pra postar novamente. foi por causa de vocês que eu postei, suas ameaças surtiram efeito, eu me senti tão má não postando e deixando vocês esperando aqui!

bom, é isso, queridas. desculpa de novo.... não deu pra postar antes mesmo.

Fiquem com Carlisle!


	10. Chapter 10

****

Capítulo 10 - Pedido

-Alice, eu não vou vestir isso.

A baixinha simplesmente jurava que eu ia para a casa de Rosalie e Jasper Hale ver um filme usando salto quinze e vestido no meio das coxas. Ah, claro, com certeza. Suuuper a minha cara, aham.

Ela fez um biquinho. -Mas Bella, Belliiiiinha, você tá tão linda nele!

Nem quis escutar ela terminar de falar e já fui tirando o vestido.

-Alice, deixa eu te contar uma coisa: está chovendo, frio, eu não vou sair por aí como se fosse em uma festa em Los Angeles.

Era sábado, fazia duas semana que eu estava em Forks, e estávamos no imenso closet dela, que eu podia jurar que era maio que o próprio quarto. Alice tinha de tudo ali dentro, e quase tudo novo. Era praticamente uma loja, tirando o óbvio: não precisava pagar. E você não saía de lá de dentro vestido com o que queria, saía vestido com o que ela queria.

-Mas você também não vai toda desarrumada, Bella! - ponderou.

-Eu não vou desarrumada, mas também não vou me vestir como se estivesse indo desfilar em Milão! Peloamordedeus, é só um filme na casa dos seus amigos, não uma première em Hollywood!

Ignorei o biquinho que ela fez e saí do closet, colocando meu moletom velho no caminho. Ela veio atrás de mim, já vestida: calça jeans skinny branca, scarpin vermelho e uma bata também vermelha. No cabelo, presilhas de strass. Saí do quarto, dizendo que ia me arrumar, e fui andando em direção ao meu. Um pouco antes de abir a porta, Edward saiu de seu quarto. Ele usava jeans largas e surradas e uma blusa de frio azul. Nos pés, tênis.

Sorri. -Graças a Deus, Alice vai ter a quem encher o saco hoje, além de mim.

-Por que? - ele não entendeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Nada. - dei de ombros.

Ele sorriu pra mim. -Não era pra você estar pronta?

-Em cinco minutos.

E entrei no quarto.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar uma calça jeans e uma camiseta com estampa de borboleta que eu tinha. Depois, calcei meu all star preto e coloquei uma blusa vermelha por cima, completando tudo. Passei um pente no cabelo e o prendi em um rabo de cavalo. Ouvi Alice gritando com Emmett sobre ele ter derrubado suco na roupa dela, e presumi que teria mais meia hora antes da baixinha bolar um novo look para si mesma. Deitei na cama e olhei para o teto, pensando.

Os últimos dias tinham sido estranhos. Não tive mais contato com Jacob Black, a não ser vê-lo de longe nos dias em que ia à Forks High School, mas minha primeira impressão sobre ele estava indefinida. Não que eu não acreditasse em Edward ou Alice, mas algo me dizia que ele era um garoto legal. Tentei tocar no nome dele com os dois, mas não recebi mais nada além de respostas monossilábicas e gestos vagos. Por isso, não perguntei nada à Emmett, eu não queria parecer uma canadense bisbilhoteira logo no começo. E a dúvida sobre Rosalie me deixava louca. O que ela tinha a ver com Jacob? Zilhões de perguntas, nenhuma resposta. É, maravilhoso.

_Toc, toc._

As batidas na porta me tiraram de meus devaneios.

-Pode entrar.

-Você está vestida? - a voz de Edward perguntou do outro lado.

Revirei os olhos. -Não. Estou em cima da cama, usando apenas cinta liga e dançando can can.

Ele riu, e rapidamente colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

-Droga, é mentira! - fingiu-se desapontado, ao que eu joguei o travesseiro mais próximo em seu rosto.

-Seu tarado!

Eu já estava de pé, na frente dele, que me abraçou e puxou para fora do quarto, colando nossas testas no meio do corredor.

-Minha mãe pediu para avisar que o café da tarde está na mesa, e que vai dar tempo da gente comer porque Emmett derrubou suco de uva na blusa de Alice e ela ainda está no quarto indecisa entre três roupas diferentes.

Reviramos os olhos juntos, e ele, percebendo, riu e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios. Segundos depois, o corredor foi tomado pela voz de Emmett, o que me fez pular para trás de susto.

-Olha a pornografia! - o grandão berrava - Vão logo comer que eu vou tentar resgatar Alice de dentro do closet dela, ou Rosalie vai ter um filho por geração espontânea. Ela já me ligou seis vezes!

Edward segurou minha mão e foi me puxando na direção das escadas. Ao passar por Emmett murmurou um 'boa sorte'.

Quando chegamos à sala de jantar, a mesa estava posta, com bolo, bolachas, geléia de morango, café, chá, chocolate, pão francês, manteiga, frutas e mais um monte de coisas comestíveis. Sentei ao lado de Edward, não sem antes sorrir para Carliesle e Esme, que estava sentados do lado oposto da grande mesa, bem em frente à nós dois. Edward pegou dois pães (um com requeijão e outro com geléia), um pedaço de bolo e um copo de achocolatado. Eu me servi de chá e bolachas com geléia, desconfortável por conta dos olhares dos pais dele, fixos em nós dois. Comemos em silêncio por dez minutos, até que Carlisle pigarreou, chamando nossa atenção.

-Queremos falar com vocês dois. - sorriu.

Senti um frio incomparável na barriga. Edward apenas engoliu o pão. -Já está falando, pai.

-É... Temos notado que vocês estão um tanto quanto _íntimos_. - Ok, agora eu já sei o que é querer achar um buraco para enfiar a cabeça - Não sei se estão me entendendo.

Meneei a cabeça positivamente, Edward riu baixinho. Por baixo da mesa, eu belisquei sua coxa.

-Aw, Bella, isso dói!

Esme e Carlisle riram. Ela começou a falar. - Não precisa ficar assim, querida, não vamos brigar com vocês dois. Você é uma barota especial, Bella, e ficamos felizes em saber que Edward gosta de você. Só queremos saber se estão namorando mesmo.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Edward. - O quê?

-Vocês estão namorando? - Esme perguntou.

Por favor, que essa casa se abra no meio e eu caia nas profundezas do inferno!

-Uhm? - Carlisle nos incentivou - Quero dizer, somos responsáveis por você Bella, e tem que ver o quão _delicada_ é essa situação. Edward é nosso filho, você é uma garota sob nossa responsabilidade, ambos são adolescentes e moram no mesmo local... Temos que entender, não é fácil, nós temos deveres como pais e responsáveis que somos.

Senti meu rosto queimar. -Eu entendo, Carlisle. - murmurei - Sei que é dever de vocês se preocupar.

Ficamos em silêncio. Esme repetiu a pergunta. - Então, crianças, vocês estão namorando?

Minha mão, que ainda estava no local que eu beliscara Edward, foi segurada pela mão dele. Antes de se virar pra mim, ele dirigiu a palavra aos seus pais. -Vamos saber daqui a alguns minutos. - e olhou nos meus olhos - Bella, você quer namorar comigo?

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, perdão!!!

gente, é sério. não deu pra postar antes de verdade. O negócio é o seguinte:tô em ano de vestibular, faço terceito ano à tarde e cursinho a noite, e, pra ajudar, ainda moro sozinha. Mas eu tô conseguindo arrumar espaços na minha agenda. A partir de hoje, toda terça de manhã tem post novo, acreditam???

:D

eu sei que não to em condições de pedir nada pra vcs, mas deixem reviews *...*

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 - Incesto**

Totalmente sem ação. Era assim que eu estava. E envergonhada. Ah, estupidamente envergonhada, e, indubitavelmente, muito, mas muito mais vermelha que a geléia de morangos sobre a mesa.

Esme e Carlisle olhavam, ansiosos, para mim. Eu sentia meu suor frio se espalhar pelas mãos de Edward, como se fosse dele. Ele me olhava, apreensivo.

-Bella? - perguntou, apertando gentilmente minha mão - Você não vai me responder?

Ergui os olhos, perdendo-me por completo no verde dos dele, e engoli em seco.

-Sim. - murmurei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Sim, você vai me responder ou sim, você quer namorar comigo?

Respirei fundo, sentindo meu coração bater loucamente. A coragem que eu não tinha apareceu, e minha voz voltou ao normal.

-Sim, eu aceito namorar com você. - sorri.

Com o canto dos olhos, vi Esme abrir um largo sorriso, e Carlisle assentir, concordando. Edward simplesmente deu seu sorriso torto mais perfeito, seus olhos brilharam e ele me puxou para um beijo bem em frente aos seus pais. Nos separamos segundos depois, e Esme olhava para nós encantada. Edward pousou o nariz na minha bochecha. Sentir a respiração quente dele em meu rosto realmente não ajudava em nada naquela hora.

-Respire, Bella. - me lembrou antes de de se virar para os pais - É, estamos namorando.

Atrás de nós, um grito estridente se fez ouvir.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Alice apareceu do nada, seguida por Emmett, e pararam ao lado da mesa - COMO ASSIM VOCÊS COMEÇAM A NAMORAR E NÃO CONTAM NADA PRA MIM?

Edward bufou. - Alice...

-Nem vem, Edward Anthony Cullen, isso é indesculpável! Você é meu irmão, sangue do meu sangue! - e se voltou para mim - E você, Isabella Swan, pensei que fôssemos melhores amigas! _Exijo _Uma explicação A-G-O-R-A!

-Nós começamos a namorar agora. - expliquei, pois a baixinha parecia estar à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Ela piscou três vezes.

-Agora? - perguntou para confirmar.

-A menos de cinco minutos.

Como num passe de mágica, a expressão brava dela se transformou em um sorriso de alegria idêntico ao de Esme, e ela deu pulinhos ao abraçar Edward.

-Parabéns! - soltou-se dele e olhou para nós dois - Vocês formam um casal _tão_ lindo! - e veio para o meu lado, me abraçando - Ah, Bella, me desculpe por ter brigado com você!

Eu dei um sorriso. -Tudo bem Alice. - nos separamos, mas a baixinha continuou a se explicar.

-Não, sério! Eu estou chateada, sabe? - sentou-se ao meu lado - Por um instante, pensei que todo mundo da casa estivesse me zoando!

-Alice, você se zoa sozinha. - Edward brincou, e Emmett, ao lado dele, gargalhou.

Ela bateu no braço do irmão ruivo. -Fica quieto, tô falando com a Bella - voltando a falar comigo, adotou novamente o tom de voz doce. Eu quase estava rindo. Quase: não queria ser a próxima a apanhar - Então, _Bella_, tudo começou quando o Emmett jogou o suco de uva dele na minha roupa toda e...

-Ei, eu _tropecei _no pé da cadeira e _sem querer _derrubei o _restinho _de suco que tinha no copo em você! - Emmett tentou se explicar, mas ela fingiu nem ter sido interrompida.

-E você e Edward namorando... - suspirou - Achei que não queriam cntar pra mim!

-Eu nunca faria isso com você, Alice, você é minha melhor amiga!

Alice me abraçou bem mais forte que da primeira vez. -Ah, Bella, estou tão feliz por você! Tá na cara que você e Edward nasceram um para o outro!

Depois que ela me soltou, Emmett foi me abraçar, me fazendo levantar e tirar os pés do chão em um abraço de urso.

-A Bellinha desencalhou, que bonitinha!

Minha voz saiu esganiçada. -Emmett, eu tô sem ar!

Ele me pôs no chão, mas segurou meus ombros com as mãos para que eu não me afastasse.

-Já estava na hora de vocês dois se assumirem, a coisa estava ficando com um ar meio _ilegal_. - falou, sério, ao que eu revirei os olhos - Embora eu ache o relacionamento de vocês meio incesto, já que eu e a Pulga Falante consideramos você como uma irmã, e Edward é nosso irmão, portanto pode ser considerado seu irmão também e....

Para me salvar, Edward enfiou o pão que comeria em umas cinco mordidas todo na boca, me puxou pela cintura em direção à porta da sala e acenou para os pais. Alice nos seguiu.

-Tchau mãe, tchau pai, nós amamos vocês! - ela cantou - Não esperem acordados, tá?

Emmett se fez de indgnado. - Eu não terminei minha conversa séria com Bella, aonde vocês pensam que vão?

-À casa de Rosalie. - Edward respondeu, parando no batente da porta e virando-se para trás - Não era ela que, há uns quinze minutos atrás, estava querendo te matar?

Ele foi o primeiro a entrar no jipe.

* * *

**N/A: **Não deu pra cumprir a promessa, sorry. mas, pessoas, vestibulando não tem vida, de verdade.

E esse mês tenho prova três domingos seguidos, depois de um fds de folga, e os dois primeiros finas de semana de dezembro com prova também. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, vou sair daqui de São José dos Campos - SP, pra ir prestar prova no Espírito Santo (ô terrinha boa, que orgulho de ser capixaba!) dia 13/12, tô arrumando minhas coisas porque ano que vem, passando ou não no vetiba, vou mudar de casa, e vocês sabem que eu moro sozinha.

Então, por três semanas vai ficar impossivel postar, tenho Unesp, Unicamp e USP, mas me encham meu e-mail com reviews pedindo e fazendo chantagem porque eu me emociono fácil e assim me esforço pra trazer um cap bem legal depois do dia 22/11, ok?

Desculpa!

Fiquem com Carlisle!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Twilight não foi escrito por mim, mas eu aceito Jasper Hale mesmo com aquela peruca de pônei que ele usou em New Moon.

-

_Team Alice DIVA Cullen_

_-_

**Capítulo 12 - O Diário de Rosalie**

Quando chegamos na casa dos Hale, Rosalie estava possessa.

-Vocês não têm noção de horário? - reclamou assim que abriu a porta.

Emmett revirou os olhos, passando os braços pela cintura da namorada.

-Boa noite pra você também, baby. - e deu um selinho singelo nela.

Ali, na porta da grande mansão vitoriana, Emmett e Rosalie pareciam personagens de um filme Hollywoodiano. Ela, mesmo usando uma simples corsário de lycra preta, e um camisetão com a imagem da Pantera Cor-de-rosa, o cabelo louro solto, caindo sobre os ombros, estava linda. Emmett, parecendo um capitão de time de futebol, forte e musculoso, só tinha olhos pra ela. Suspirei, e senti Edward me abraçar por trás.

Alice pigarreou. -A culpa foi toda dele, Rose. Se Emmett não tivesse jogado suco de uva na minha rou-

-Vamos entrar. - Edward omentou casualmente, assim que começou a chuviscar.

A antesala era enorme, e Rosalie nos guiou até a sala de pojeção, onde Jasper nos esperava, deitado em um dos três sofás. Alice foi saltitando até ele e então se beijaram. Depois, voltou-se para todos.

-Vocês sabiam que Bella e Edward são oficialmente namorados agora?

Senti meu rosto avermelhar quando todos os olhos voltaram-se na minha direção. Jasper nos felicitou, mas Rosalie apenas me olhou de cima a baixo, e começou o filme. Eu e Edward nos acomodamos em um dos sofás, ele deitado atrás, com os braços em torno do meu corpo. Vimos "Entrevista com o vampiro", aparentemente o filme preferido de Alice e Rosalie. Sinto muito, mas nenhum Brad Pitt ou Tom Cruise tinha graça quando eu estava nos braços de Edward Cullen, que, em intervalos irregulares de tempo, depositava um beijo em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar, para rir baixinho logo em seguida.

Quando o filme terminou, eles decidiram fazer um pequeno intervalo, para pedir pizzas e vermos outro filme. Eu avisei que ia ao banheiro.

-O banheiro comum está em reforma. - Jasper avisou, com uma Alice sorridente deitada em seu colo - Acho melhor você ir ao de Rosalie, para chegar ao quarto dela é só subir a escada, é a terceira porta à esquerda no corredor do segundo andar. A maçaneta é rosa.

Assenti, dei um beijo em Edward e passei por Rosalie e Emmett, na sala, que discutiam sobre que sabor de Pizza pediriam. Ele me segurou pelo braço.

-Bella, calabreza é bem melhor que marguerita, não é?

Rosalie me encarou, séria. Eu resolvi arriscar e escolhi a que mais gostava. -Eu prefiro Marguerita.

O rosto de Rosalie se iluminou. De dentro da sala de projeção, veio a voz de dward.

-Pede as duas, o Emmett come uma sozinho.

Dei de ombros, rindo, e segui até a escada, que dava em um corredor. Não foi difícil achar a porta com maçaneta rosa.

Ao entrar no quarto de Rosalie, não era nada do que eu esperava. A julgar pela maçaneta quase fluorescente, esperei alguma coisa a la Alice, ou um quarto rosa chocante, mas nada do quarto em tons claros era chamativo. A cama, de dossel com cortinas brancas, lembrava uma cama de princesa. O laptp dela jazia em cima de uma mesinha, também branca, e era amarelo claro. Em um mural, várias fotos dela e Emmett, algumas com Jasper e os pais, outras com Alice, Edward e Esme e Carlisle, e umas com pessoas que eu não conhecia. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, e ele tambrém era claro. Usei, e quando saí, a maldita pulseira que eu usava arrebentou, do nada.

_É, Isabella Swan, o imã de acidentes._

Comecei a catar as miçangas, e algumas caíram debaixo da cama. Enquanto as procurava, puxei algumas caixas para dar espaço. Dentro de uma delas estava um caderno rosa chocante, bem como eu havia imaginado o quarto. Ao empurrá-la, a caixa virou.

_Ser só um pouco desastrada é bobagem. Isabella Swan não se contenta em apenas encher o quarto de Rosalie com miçangas, ela também bagunça as coisas da garota!_

Bufei e fui pegar as coisas. O tal caderno de capa rosa estava aberto, e nada ali me chamou a atenção. Porém, antes de fechá-lo, li um sobrenome que eu já conhecia: Black. Fechei os olhos, e estava pronta para colocá-lo novamente na caixa, quando minhas mãos não o quiseram soltar, e meus olhos se abriram. Comecei a ler a página.

Era um diário. Da Rosalie.

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje o dia na escola foi diferente. Royce estava distante, e Alice me disse que ele me traiu com Tanya. Aquela completa VACA da Tanya Denali. Sim, ela mesma, a namoradinha do Ed._

_Não vem ao caso que Edward traia ela com todo mundo, inclusive com a própria irmã dela, a outra biscate, Irina, que se diz apaixonada pro Garret. Aham, me engana que eu gosto. Ninguém engana Rosalie Hale, honey. Eu sei que muita gente me acha boba e superficial, mas você sabe, diário, que eu sou muito mais que apenas líder de torcida, ou a garota riquinha filha de papai. Nem Royce me conhece de verdade. Eu supeito que as únicas pessoas que sabem quem eu sou, além da minha família, seja os Cullen, especialmente o Emmett, aquele brutamontes que me aguenta todo sábado mexendo nos carros da família dele, falando besteiras e comentando sobre a F1. Espero que ele perceba que Rachel Black não é boa o bastante pra ele._

_Do mesmo modo que Royce não é bom o bastante pra mim. Eu mereço o melhor. E até mesmo o capitão do time de futebol da Forks High School está abaixo do meu nível de aceitável._

_Mas, se ele prefere ficar no teatrinho de que somos o casal perfeito, continuaremos. E ele não perde por esperar._

_A justiça tarda, mas não falha._

_Beijos,_

_Rose._

Engasguei, um nó se formando em minha garganta. Em uma só página, revelações e coisas que eu sequer imaginaria, nem em um milhão de anos. Quem era Royce? E Rachel? Seria ela alguma parente de Jacob? E Edward traindo a tal de Tanya com a própria irmã dela? Quem eram essas pessoas de quem eu nunca ouvira falar?

Eu quis descobrir o que vinha a seguir. Virei a página.

_Querido Diário,_

_Minha vingança começou a ser arquitetada, com ajuda da Alice. Ela é das minhas._

_O plano será posto em prática amanhã, na festa das Denali. Eu vou ficar com Edward, na frente de todo mundo. Royce vai morrer de raiva, e a vingança servirá também pra Tanya, a loira de farmácia que acha que pode ser considerada uma amiga minha. Ela não passa de uma tonta, com aquele sorrisinho bobo, achando que uma garota simplória e da ralé como ela consegue segurar Edward Cullen._

_Voltando ao plano, aqui vai a parte que Alice não sabe: depois, eu vou ficar com Emmett. Sim, o próprio, o vice-capitão do time. Não que eu goste dele, ele é só meu amigo, mas não é proque eu queira ficar com ele. Unindo o útil ao agradável (vou saber se o que falam sobre a pegada dele é verdade), Rachel vai ter o coraçãozinho quebrado e verá que também é ralé demais pra ele. _

_Depois que tiver feito tudo, te conto._

_Rose._

Meu Deus. Meu Deus. MEU DEUS! Minha cabeça dava voltas. A caneta laranja fluorescente com que ela escrevera naquele dia havia dificultado a leitura, mas a letra caprichada dela ajudou. Eu não acreditava.

Que tipo de pessoa era Rosalie Hale? Que tipo de pessoa faria o que ela estava fazendo apenas por vingança? E Alice, ajudando-a a arquitetar o tal plano? Ela só queria separar Edward e Emmett de Tanya e Rachel porque elas eram da ralé! DA RALÉ! E eu, era o quê? A pobre intercambista canadense, que só teve dinheiro para ir ao país vizinho!

Próxima página. Eu tinha que saber o que aonteceria. Dentro de mim, uma esperança de que, ao virar a página, eu encontrasse, escrito em letras garrafais "PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO!", crescia. Mas não, não foi isso que eu encontrei.

_Querido diário,_

_ontem eu cheguei tão tarde e tão bêbada que o Jazz teve que me trazer por quarto. Pelo menos foi isso o que ele disse, com aquela cara de nada enquanto tocava violão. Ele não foi na festa, ficou em casa. O meu oposto._

_Quanto ao plano, fiz tudo aquilo. Edawrd beija bem, e, apesar de ser mais novo, é safado. Aquela bicho__-grilo da Tanya subiu para o quarto aos prantos. Eu apenas agardeci ao Ed, pisquei para a Alice e saí triunfalmente,com todos me olhando. Depois disso, fiquei sabendo que Edward nem pediu desculpas à (ex-)namorada, e ficou com Irina e Jessica. Eu acho que ele gosta da Stanley. Ela, pelo menos, é melhor que Tanya. Ou qualquer uma Denali._

_Segui, então, para o jardim, onde Emmett passeava de mãos dadas com Rachel. Eu disse à ela que estavam a chamando lá dentro, e a tonta foi. Nos cinco minutos seguintes, dei em cima de Emm, sem sucesso: ele é muito fiel! Mas, quando vi Rachel chegando, roubei-lhe um beijo. No começo, ele se esquivou, mas, depois, correspondeu. OMFG, que pegada! _

_Nem preciso dizer que Rachel deu um tapa nele, depois saiu chorando. Ele foi atrás pedir desculpas, e os dois terminaram. Royce veio tirar satisfações comigo, e eu simplesmente disse que não o queria mais, que ele não era bom o bastante pra mim e eu o considerava ralé. O idiota disse que ia se vingar._

_Bebi, bebi, bebi. _

_Sabe que me trouxe pra casa? Emmett, depois de me passar um sermão. Ele consegue ser fofo, mesmo brigando. E, dentro do carro dele, ficamos de novo._

_Acho que estou apaixonada. Por Emmett Cullen. _

_Beijos, _

_Rose._

Respirei fundo, lágrimas de raiva rolando por meu rosto. Eu podia ser Tanya Denali ou Rachel Black, e seria esmagada pela fútil Rose e seus amiguinhos Cullen. O único que salvava era Jasper. De resto, nem Alice. Nem ela.

A próxima página trazia algumas letras da caneta gel verde borradas, mostrando que ela havia chorado. Aquilo não me fez sentir pena. Ela não tinha coração.

_Querido diário,_

_eu morri._

_Morri._

_semana passada, quando eu voltava a pé do balé, Royce me parou. Ele dirigia um carro, e des__ceu, me chamando pra dar uma volta. Eu não quis._

_Um outro cara desceu do carro. Era aquele garoto Black, acho que se chama Jacob, o irmão mais novo de Rachel._

_Ele era enorme, e me jogou no carro com ajuda de Royce._

_Os dois me levaram até uma clareira na floresta, e me amarraram em uma árvore. era a vingança._

_eu chorei, gritei. mas eles tinham me amordaçado._

_as cordas doíam. Jacob foi embora, mas Royce não quis ir com ele._

_piorou._

_Royce me estuprou. ali, naquela floresta. e eu não pude fazer nada._

_eu desmaiei, e, quando dei por mim, havia várias pessoas em volta de mim, e me colocaram numa ambulância. _

_eu não consegui contar isso à ninguém, a não ser à você e ao Emmett. ele ficou furioso, mas eu o fiz jurar que não contaria à ninguém, a não ser aos irmãos dele, e que eles não fariam nada._

_Eu quero morrer._

_ele quer matar o Jacob, já que o Royce foi embora da cidade._

_Jazz, Edward e Emmett tentaram bater no Jacob, ontem, mas ele tem vários amigos gigantes._

_Me mate, por favor._

_Me mate._

Meu coração batia aceleradamente, absorvendo as informações. Então era aquilo que Jacob havia feito à Rosalie: ele fora cúmplice de Royce no estupro de Rosalie.

Ouvi passos subindo as escadas, joguei a caixa e o diária embaixo da cama. A porta se abriu, revelando Edward. Ele olhou pra mim, assustado ao me ver com o rosto encharcadao de lágrimas.

-A pizza chegou. Você está bem?

Neguei, fugindo de seu braço. -Dor de cabeça. Quero ir pra casa.

-Vamos, então, eu peço pra Emmett te levar.

Eu sentia nojo da voz dele. Nojo do que ele tinha feito à Tanya, e do que Alice, Emmett e Rosalie haviam feito. Principalmente Rosalie. Eu tinha raiva, ódio, que se transformou em lagrimas.

Não escutei aas reclamações de Rosalie, nem respodi as perguntas de Alice e Emmett. Apenas me despedi de Jasper, e não deixei Edward encostar em mim. Ao chegar na casa dos Cullen, recusei os remédios oferecidos por Esme e Carlisle, e me tranquei no quarto. Ali, eu chorei. Eu não queria mais ficar perto daquelas pessoas.

* * *

**N/A: **Heeey babies! :D

to aqui de novo, feliz e contente porque passei pra segunda fase da Unesp!

Bom, leitoras novas, sejam bem vindas!!!

Leiotras antigas, eu sentia taaaanta falta de vocês, e amei cada reviews que me deixaram!

De brinde, um cap beeem maior que o anterior, né? eu tava inspiradíssima nesse! o que acharam?

até a próxima!

Fiquem com Carlisle;*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **Agradeçam à mente brilhante da tia Steph por Twilight, nada aqui é meu!

-

_Team Alice MARA Cullen_

_-_

**Capítulo 13 - Verdades de quem?**

Eu fingi não escutar as batidas na porta, e as vozes de Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle e Emmett, respectivamente, chamando por mim. Apenas fechei meus olhos, escondi a cabeça debaixo do tarvesseiro, e os trechos do maldito diário passavam diante de mim, memorizados.

_(...)__Não vem ao caso que Edward traia ela com todo mundo, inclusive com a própria irmã dela, a outra biscate, Irina, que se diz apaixonada pro Garret.(...)__Minha vingança começou a ser arquitetada, com ajuda da Alice.(...)Eu vou ficar com Edward, na frente de todo mundo.(...)Ela não passa de uma tonta, com aquele sorrisinho bobo, achando que uma garota simplória e da ralé como ela consegue segurar Edward Cullen.(...)depois, eu vou ficar com Emmett.(...)Rachel vai ter o coraçãozinho quebrado e verá que também é ralé demais pra ele.(...)fiz tudo aquilo(...)Aquela bicho__-grilo da Tanya subiu para o quarto aos prantos(...)Edward nem pediu desculpas à (ex-)namorada, e ficou com Irina e Jessica(...)quando vi Rachel chegando, roubei-lhe um beijo(...)quando eu voltava a pé do balé, Royce me parou(...)__Um outro cara desceu do aquele garoto Black, acho que se chama Jacob(...)me jogou no carro com ajuda de Royce.(...)__Royce me estuprou. ali, naquela floresta. e eu não pude fazer nada.(...)_

A sujeira das histórias ali contadas me fizeram ter nojo daquelas pessoas. De cada uma delas. De Rosalie Hale e seu nariz em pé, achando que é a melhor do mundo e, por isso todos os outros são inferiores e merecem seu completo desprezo. De Edward Cullen, o meu até então namorado perfeito, que, conforme as coisas descritas ali, era um galinha babaca e machista que não se importou sequer com o fato de ter sido pêgo pela namorada ficando com outra. De Alice Cullen, aquela que se tornara minha melhor amiga, arquitetando planos ridículos e maléficos com Rosalie. E até mesmo de Emmett Cullen, que havia ficado com Rosalie, mesmo depois de perceber que o que ela queria era separá-lo da namorada.

Eu havia me identificado com Tanya Denali e Rachel Black, consideradas 'ralé' por Rosalie, e, portanto nada boas para namorar um Cullen ou um Hale. Era como se aquelas duas famílias fossem a elite pura, e nós, as outras, os plebeus, servidores dessa realeza, indignos de amá-los ou de receber seu amor. Nós éramos apenas usados, e, depois, descartados por algo melhor.

-Bellinha, é a Ali. Faz um dia que você está trancada aí.- a voz de sinos dela cantou do outro lado da porta - Você está nos deixando preocupados, papai está quase aceitando a idéia de Emm e Eddie e em breve virão derrubar a sua porta.

Bufei. Tudo que eu não queria era eles perto de mim naquela hora.

-Eu estou bem Alice. - respondi, tirando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro - Só estou com... saudade de casa. - disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Ouvi o grito dela do outro lado. -ELA ESTÁ VIVAAA!

Quando todos começaram a me questionar, disse que não queria ser incomodada, e respondi zilhões de vezes que não estava com fome. Eu só queria ficar sozinha.

Aproveitei o fato de que Esme havia deixado o notebook dela à minha disposição, no quarto, e o conectei à internet, trazendo-o para a cama. Depois de bons cincos minutos ligando, abri minha página no Facebook. Na busca, digitei Tanya Denali. Apareceram várias Tanyas, muitos Denalis, mas apenas uma Tanya Denali. E, logo abaixo dela, Irina, a tal irmã com quem Edward a traía. Decidida, cliquei na foto de Tanya.

Ela era linda. O cabelo, louro morango, aía em cascatas, e tinha o sorriso mais bonito que eu já havia visto. Seus olhos eram azuis, e, pela roupa, deduzi que ela era um pouco hippie. Senti um frio na barriga ao percer que aquela garota tão linda havia sido feita de joguete nas mãos de Edward. Eu, então, sem-graça e totalmente sem sal, não tinha nem chances. Tanya não morava mais em Forks, agora, no lugar de cidade, estava apenas escrito California, o estado, não especificando nada. A adcionei.

Para meu completo espanto, ela me aceitou dois minutos depois.

_Heey, Bella Swan! Bom, eu te aceitei, mas não lembro de onde te conheço... Você por acaso estava naquele rodeio no texas? Ou no show em Washington D.C? Estou online agora, entre em contato comigo! Até mais!_

Meu coração batia forte: eu não acreditava que havia conseguido contáctá-la! Tanya era a minha chave para saber o quão verdadeira ou falsa era a história que eu havia lido no diário de Rosalie, porque parte de mim ainda acreditava que aquilo tudo não passava de uma pegadinha. De muito mal gosto, bem pior que as de Emmett.

_Olá, Tanya! Eu não estive no Texas nem em Washington D.C. Pra ser sincera, você nem me conhece, mas eu sei algumas coisas sobre você e queria muito que me desse algumas informações... Não é nada de chantagem, pode ficar tranquila. Eu só... Preciso tirar um peso das costas, e acho que você pode me ajudar._

Enviei a mensagem. Ela respondeu logo depois.

_Bella, não sei porque, mas acreditei em você. Então, acho melhor conversarmos por msn. Se você for uma louca psicopata, eu apenas te excluo, a tecnologia não é maravilhosa? haushuahsuhau' Me adiciona: hotmail . com_

Foi o que fiz, e uma janelinha de conversa subiu sem que eu clicasse: ela já estava falando comigo.

**Tanya diz: **_Oi! vc é a Bella do Facebook, certo?_

**Bella diz: **_sim!_

**Tanya diz: **_então... o q vc tem de tão importante pra flar cmg?_

**Bella diz: **_eu... Tanya, eu estou morando em Forks, sou intercambista. moro na casa de Esme e Carlisle Cullen, e comecei a namorar o filho deles, melhor amiga é alice cullen, irmã dele._

Ela não respondeu. Eu respirei fundo, tuqo o que eu menos queria era assustá-la ou perder o contato. Eu precisava falar com ela. Precisava saber a verdade.

**Bella diz: **_não me exclua, por favor!_

**Bella diz: **_eu estava na casa de rosalie hale ontem a noite e sem querer li uns pedaços de um diário dela. e falava sobre o que fizeram à vc, tanya. eu preciso saber se é vdd. por favor._

**Tanya diz: **_eu podia imaginar qlqr coisa, menos isso._

**Bella diz: **_me desculpe, vc deve estar me axando uma louca. mas eu só estou assustada._

Tanya demorou mais para responder. Ela parecia estar pensando no que escrever, no que dizer. Talvez eu tivesse mechido em feridas antigas, ainda não cicatrizadas.

**Tanya diz: **_em seu lugar, eu tbm estaria. _

E demorou mais um ou dois minutos.

**Tanya diz:** _eu te entendo, bella. e acho q vc leu sobre o q rosalie hale fez à mim. o q tenho a dizer é que edward cullen não é o principe encantado q parece ser. ele se pinta de ouro, qdo na vdd nao é nd disso. e rosalie, ah... vc ja dv tr prcebido q ela nao é flor q se cheire. bom, eu acho q alice cullen é altamente influenciavel, apesar de ter msm aquela essencia ruim... céus, o q eu estou falando?! bella, desculpe, vc deve gostar deles._

**Bella diz: **_eu não sei o q pensar. eles não pareciam assim até ontem._

**Tanya diz: **_eu sei como é. fiz anos de terapia e tive q sair de Forks após aquilo._

**Bella diz: **_e qto a Emmett e Jasper? o q vc acha deles?_

**Tanya diz: **_Emmett é qse como Alice, eu acho. mas não tem aquela índole má. alice sabia mto bem trtar as pessoas bem qdo as queria, e, depois, joga-las no lixo. jasper é o irmao de rosalie?_

**Bella diz: **_é._

**Tanya diz: **_nunk tive mto contato cm ele, mas ele me pareceu legal._

**Bella diz: **_eu qse nao acredito, Tanya._

**Tanya diz: **_eu sinto muito por td isso. tanto lugar pra ir e vc acaba parando num ninho de cobras!_

**Tanya diz: **_desculpe._

**Bella diz:**_sem problemas. obrigada, tanya. sinto muito pelo que aconteceu cm vc._

**Tanya diz: **_vc nao tem culpa de nda. vou torcer para q nao aconteça o mesmo cm vc. se cuide. qlqr coisa ja sabe onde me encontrar. _

**Bella diz: **_mto obrigada, mesmo. tchau._

**Tanya diz: **_tchau, bella._

Depois que saí do msn, eu ainda fiquei um tempo olhando para a tela negra do notebook, onde, há poucos minutos, eu havia conversado com uma Tanya Denali legal e simpática, que já havia superado o mal que Cullens e Rosalie Hale a haviam feito, mas mesmo assim continuava com uma visão nada legal de meus anfitrões. De meu namorado. De minha melhor amiga.

Aos poucos, o quarto foi escurecendo, e então eu percebi que já era noite de sábado. Olhei no relógio do celular: 21:30. Decidi esperar até a casa ficar quieta, para depois sair. Eu não queria trombar com nenhum deles pelo caminho. Escutei Emmett saindo de carro, e Alice indo dormir. ogo depois, foi a vez de Carliesle e Esme. Edward ainda passou pelo meu quarto.

-Bella, você está acordada?

Eu não respondi. Cada palavra dele era dita como se fosse verdade, mas eu sabia que o verdadeiro Edward Cullen não se importaria com uma garota como eu, que nem chegava aos pés de Tanya Denali, também indigna de seu amor.

Ele seguiu para o quarto, onde tocou piano por quinze minutos. Depois, o silêncio. Esperei mais algum tempo, peguei minha toalha de banho e fui ao banheiro, onde tomei um banho bem quente, esperando que as preocupações fossem, também, levadas pelo ralo, junto com a espuma do sabonete. Mas não foram. Saí do banheiro e voltei ao quarto, onde coloquei um camisetão velho e um short largo, confortável. Nos pés, uma pantufa, presente de Alice. Não dava pra acreditar que ela era má, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Simplesmente não dava.

Segui, silenciosamente, para o andar de baixo. Na cozinha, enchi um copo de leite e fiz um sanduíche com peito de peru, que comi rapidamente. Eu não havia percebido o quão faminta estava. Depois, coloquei o prato e o copo no lava-louças, peguei uma maçã e me preparei para subir ao meu quarto novamente.

Eu só não esperava encontrar Edward Cullen no meio da escada, esperando por mim.

-Amor, você está bem? - ele desceu alguns degraus, me abraçando.

Naquele intante, foi como se eu tivesse levado um choque. Eu não aguentava mais, eu tinha que saber da boca dele. A verdade dele. O empurrei, nos separando, e ele me olhou sem entender.

-Bella...?

-Se eu estou bem, Edward? - comecei a falar, baixo, mas firme - Não, eu não estou! - ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu o impedi - E quer saber o por quê? Porque ontem eu tive a infelicidade de deixar um maldito caderno cair no chão, e eu li uma parte Edward! E sabe o que dizia? Sabe, Edward?

Ele parecia estático. -Não. O que dizia, amor, que te fez ficar desse jeito?

As lágrimas de raiva escaparam dos meus olhos, me fazendo parecer uma completa louca. Mas eu não ligava, eu só queria saber se aquilo era verdade, eu precisava que ele me dissesse que não, que era uma brincadeira de mau-gosto de Emmett, e que depois os dois se entenderiam!

-Dizia que você namorava Tanya Denali, Edward. - ele congelou, a boca em uma perfeita linha - E que você a traía com várias garotas, inclusive coma irmã dela. E dizia mais, Edward: que você ajudou Alice e Rosalie em um plano, e ficou com a Rosalie e mais duas garotas em uma festa, e nem se deu ao trabalho de ir _inventar um pedido de desculpas_ para a sua _namorada_, Edward, que se acabava de chorar no andar de cima!

Depois de cuspir tudo o que estava preso no meu peito, eu arfei e as lágrimas continuaram a descer, silenciosas. Por alguns minutos, achei que Edward não ia dizer nada. Ele, porém, começou a falar.

-Bella, eu não sei _como_ e _onde _você conseguiu esse caderno, mas o que tenho a dizer é que não me orgulho do meu passado. Nem Alice. E tenho certeza de que Rosalie também não.

Céus, era verdade. Uma bola se formou em meu estômago, minha garganta havia travado. Eu queria dar um tapa na cara dele, mas percebi quele queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Deixei. Eu queria uma confissão completa.

-Eu era... Uma outra pessoa, Bella. E Tanya era uma garota linda, animada, mas não era boa o bastante pra mim naquela época. - ele continuou - O que eu fiz foi errado, Bella, mas eu me arrependi. Isso foi há dois anos, agora eu sou outra pessoa. E eu te amo.

Edward deu um passo em minha direção, como se fosse para me abraçar. A minha reação certamente não foi a que ele esperava. Com toda a minha força, ergui meu braço e dei um tapa do lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Agora eu já não me preocupava em não fazer barulho.

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU ACEITAR ESCUTAR TUDO ISSO E FICAR EM PAZ, EDWARD? - vociferei, enquanto ele levava a mão ao rosto e me encarava, estupefato - VOCÊ DIZ QUE SE ARREPENDEU, QUE OS OUTROS SE ARREPENDERAM, MAS NEM SE DERAM AO TRABALHO DE PEDIR DESCULPAS À TANYA! - tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era gritar, e chorar - Ela foi embora de Forks por sua causa, Edward! Tanya Denali fez terapia por sua causa! Ela é LINDA! E simpática! Me ajudou sem nem me conhecer!E você diz que ela 'não era boa o bastante pra você naquela época'? E que isso foi há dois anos? Dois anos não são nada, Edward, NADA! Quem em garante que você não conitnua a mesma pessoa? Você quer que eu acredite que mudou completamente em DOIS anos?

-Bella, eu... - ele estava cuidadoso agora, e se aproximou de mim com cuidado.

-Não toque em mim!

Di um passo pra trás, mas não encontrei o degrau. Sem conseguir me equilibrar, senti meu corpo pendendo para baixo, e os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

-BELLA!

Ele ainda tentou me segurar, mas eu rolei dois lances de escada. Desmaiei antes de parar no chão.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas, um espírito bonzinho baixou em mim e eu postei mais um cap!

uhasuashusha'

é que semana que vem eu vou viajar pro Espírito Santo, pois presto UFES, e não sei se vou ter tempo de usar a net. então, aqui está mais um cap pra vcs. :D

fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, vocês são demaaaaaaaaaaaaaais! é isso que me impulsiona a continuar escrevendo. sério, se não fossem vcs, não existiria mais EAPSE. A **camila **chega a deixar review na minha outra fic, _Recomeçar_, me pedindo pra continuar. Eu acho máximo! Ô garotinha insistente! uhasuahuhas'

Cara, nesse tempinho que eu postei o cap 12 foram 19 reviews já! eu peço que vcs se superem dessa vez, o próximo cap promete!

Anyway, muito obrigada às meninas que deixaram reviews no cap 12: **Dani Marjorie, camila **(mais conhecida como 'A insistente' uhsashauhs brincadeirinha, eu gostei muito!), **Angel Cullen McFellou, kellynha cullen, Bruna Warson, Zulquelly Barros, CahBigaiski, Ana Krol, Sophiatt **(seja bem-vinda!), **jovanna cullen **(seja bem-vinda tbm!), **Dany Cullen **(não era uma peruca... mas zoaram o cabelo dele legal! :B), **-TT Cullen Black-, Luiiza, Gibeluh, Taaathy cullen, Re Lane Cullen, H-Culen-H, Jessy Moreno **e **thainy.**

embora algumas tenham me matado pelo que eu fiz no cap anterior, eu continuo fazendo! MWAHAHWAHWAAHWHAHA'

é, também fui possuída por um espírito que não quer que as coisas voltem ao normal tãão cedo.

Fiquem com Carlisle!;*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : **Eu não sou americana, mórmom, muito menos a escritora de Twilight!

-

_Team Alice TODABOA Cullen_

_-_

**Capítulo 14 - Como um livro em branco**

Verde. Preto. Verde. Branco. Verde. Listras roxas e laranjas e douradas e verdes. Verde. O rosto de uma garota loura brilhando na tela da televisão. Televisão? Ah, não, era um computador. Mas que rosto entranho! Fora de foco, puxa.

Dois pares de olhos verdes como pedras preciosas. Cabelo cor de cobre... Um rapaz enrolado numa toalha, seu sorriso torto... Um beijo! UM BEIJO! Em mim!

Woow, peraê: EM MIM? Em mim...? Pára. Eu. Eu. Eu. O cara me beijou, depois alguém bateu na porta... Uma baixinha parecida com ele... Tinha também um cara grande e musculoso, e uma garota loura, não a do computador... Chique, bem arrumada. Parecia uma flor, mas não delicada. E outro loiro, parecido com ela. Ele me me lembrava paz, bondade. E seu rosto tranquilo também.

Mas aí um rosto que eu não lembrava... Uma garota branca, pálida. Olhos castanhos. Cabelo castanho. Dentes castanhos. Ok, essa última foi brincadeira.

Mas... Eu só a via em reflexos. Em espelhos. Superfícies refletoras... O que significava que aquela ali era EU! EU! Eu, meu Deus! Quem sou eu?

-Bella? - a voz do lado de fora me chamava, looooonge - Bella, se você está me escutando, abra os olhos, querida. Estamos preocupados.

Abrir os olhos? Com muito esforço consegui descobrir o que significava aquela expressão, e então o fiz. Tinha muita luz naquele ambiente, claridade demais. Meus olhos arderam e piscaram inúmeras vezes, até se acostumar e finalmente notar o rosto bonitão de um homem loiro logo acima de mim. Ele era familiar... Mas eu não sabia quem era, ou de onde o conhecia. Eu já tinha ido a algum lugar?

-Oh, Bella, ainda bem que você acordou! - a voz aguda da menina baixinha das minhas lembranças se fez ouvir, e eu automaticamente virei meu rosto para olhá-la, mas aquilo fez meu pescoço doer. Fiz uma careta.

O homem ralhou com ela. -Alice, eu já disse que é pra você ficar lá fora com seus irmãos, não disse?

Alice. Era esse o nome dela? Parecia que sim, pois ela fez um bico e saiu resmungando.

-Pai, daqui a pouco você terá que fazer daqui de casa um hospital, pois o Edward ainda está à beira de um colapso nervoso lá embaixo.

Casa. Hospital. Edward. Colapso nervoso. Lá em baixo. Por que essas coisas não se encaixavam na minha cabeça. E a tal Alice chamara o Homem Loiro de pai... Seria ela minha irmã? E aqueles de quem eu lembrava, minha família? BEIJEI MEU IRMÃO??? Eu precisava tirar isso a limpo.

-Moço. - sussurrei, e ele olhou pra mim, novamente simpático, me encorajando a falar - O senhor é meu pai?

Ele ficou sério de repente. -Bella, eu liguei para os seus pais, mas eles não poderão vir porque estão sem dinheiro, e confiaram em mim para cuidar de você.

-Cuidar de mim? O que aconteceu?

-Você tropeçou dos degraus da escada, rolou um lance, e bateu forte com a cebça no chão. Está desacordada há quase seis horas e preferi cuidar de você em casa, por insitência da família. - suspirou, como se desse por vencido - Ao que parece, você perdeu a memória.

Assenti, olhando para ele. -O que eu sou de você?

-Você é uma intercambista, Bella, e eu sou o seu 'pai' no intercâmbio.

-Ah. - meneei a cabeça até conseguir guardar as informações - Mas intercâmbio não se faz para um país de língua estrangeira? Quero dizer, eu penso na sua língua, não posso ser uma pessoa tão inteligente assim. Ou posso?

Ele riu. -Ao que parece, o intercâmbio não precisa ser necessariamente para um país de língua estrangeira. - e se levantou ao me ver bocejar - Vou te deixar dormir, Bella. A propósito, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen. - estendeu a mão, que eu apertei.

-Muito prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu.

Acordei um tempão depois, ou foi isso o que parecia. Pela cortina roxa, entrava a luz do sol: era dia. Me pus de pé, e fiquei um tempo para até a tonteira passar. Me olhei no espelho: céus, eu era tão comum! Dentro de mim eu torcia para ser uma das garotas louras, mas não: eu era mesmo a morena comum. Por sorte, eu era quem beijava o bonitão de olhos verdes, não elas. Finalmente, caminhei a passos lentos até a porta, e a abri, dando de cara num corredor longo. Escutei um som vindo de baixo, e o segui. Quando cheguei à escada, tive certeza de que era dali que eu havia caído. Hesitei, ela me dava medo. E, não sei porquê, raiva também. Uma raiva insana.

Uma mão pousou em meu ombro. Virei imediatamente. Era a garota baixinha do quarto. Alice.

-Desculpa, Bella, eu te assustei, não é? - ela sorriu - Você precisa de ajuda para descer? Papai me disse algo sobre trauma e termos que estar ao seu lado, e, bem, eu estou aqui, como sua melhor amiga. Você se lembra de mim?

Pegou no meu braço carinhosamente, me dando coragem ir descendo, lentamente, os lances da escada. Enquanto eu fazia isso, ela falava comigo, para me distrair. Eu gostava dela, mesmo sem saber quem realmente era. Minha cabeça doía um pouco, e as coisas meio que rodavam. A ajuda de Alice foi indispensável. Sozinha, eu provavelmente rolaria novamente escada a baixo.

-Eu.. é... - gaguejei, vendo que ela esperava por uma resposta - Não lembro, desculpe... Só sei seu nome porque escutei o Carlisle falando com você, mas tirando isso...

Ela deu um sorriso encorajador. -Tenho certeza que em pouco irá recuperar sua memória, Bella. - cantarolou, e enfim descemos o último degrau.

O esperado era que ela me soltasse, guiando-me pela casa que, segundo me constava, eu conhecia antes de perder a memória. Mas não foi isso que a baixinha fez. Alice continuou segurando meu braço, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, e me levou até uma sala. Havia uma poltrona, pufes e vários instrumentos musicais, até mesmo um piano, no local. E dois rapazes. Um deles estava estirado na poltrona, olhando para o teto e cantarolando silenciosamente uma canção de rock, com uns fones no ouvido. O outro jurava que o primeiro o estava escutando, e, sentado no banquinho do piano, falava com ele.

-Mas o que realmente me faz sentir medo é o que ela pensará de mim... Já imaginou se fosse com você? Se fosse a Rosalie, Emmett?

-Eddie, desista. - Alice se fez ouvir, fazendo com que o tal Eddie levantasse a cabeça e nos visse - Ele está escutando Rolling Stones novamente. A velha "tática para DR's do Emmett", lembra?

Então meus olhos encontraram os dele. Eram verdes, hipnotizantemente verdes. E ali eu percebi que aquela era a minha cor favorita, e aquele era o garoto que havia me beijado, pelo menos o que eu recordava. Mas ele era tão lindo!

Senti as mãos de Alice se soltando das minhas, conforme o rapaz se aproximava, e então ela saiu da sala, correndo porque escutara a abertura de seu programa favorito de moda na televisão. Ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom, e estava descalço. Chegou perto de mim, mas não me tocou.

-Olá, Bella. - sorriu, fazendo meu coração bater pelo menos umas trinta vezes mais rápido - Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, de verdade.

Dei de ombros. -Está tudo bem, eu acho. Quero dizer, não lembro de nada mesmo...

-De nada? - os olhos dele ficaram estranhamente parados.

-Absolutamente nada. - confirmei, sentando-me em um pufe - O que quer dizer que se você me empurrou da escada propositalmente não terá problemas tão cedo. - fiz uma gracinha, não sabendo da onde vinha esse senso de humor.

Para meu completo espanto, os lábios dele ficaram brancos.

-Você não me empurrou propositalmente, não é? - perguntei com certo receio, me movimentando quase que imperceptivelmente para trás.

Seu rosto assumiu uma feição quase que dolorosa. Ele parecia ponderar sobre se afastar ou se aproximar de mim, mas acabou decidindo por se agachar, ficando na mesma altura que eu. Um sorriso fraco surgira, apenas uma curva para cima nos lábios, e pegou em minhas mãos, delicadamente, como se eu fosse alguém confusa o suficiente para me assustar com aqueles simples gesto. Quero dizer, alguém tinha que avisar para ele que eu havia perdido a memória, não que eu estava esquizofrênica. E o que era o meu coração batendo frenéticamente no peito, como se quisesse saltar pela boca?

-Eu nunca te faria nenhum mal, Bella. _Nunca._ - murmurou, e a verdade naquelas palavras me confortou - Eu te amo.

Engoli em seco e assenti enquanto ele se aproximava. -E-eu não sei seu nome. - o interrompi antes que me beijasse.

-Edward. - respondeu em meio à um sorriso torto que me deixou sem ar.

-Aw, juro que vou morrer de diabetes se continuar vendo isso. - uma voz que eu ainda não havia escutado se elevou, e, olhando na direção que ela vinha, pude ver o homem que cantarolava Rolling Stones pouco antes - Bella, se eu fosse você não me aproximava daquele que te jogou escada abaixo. Você pode denunciá-lo, sabia? Dá até manchete: "Namorado joga namorada escada abaixo e ela perde a memória".

-CALA A BOCA, SEU BABACA! - Edward rugiu, enraivecido, o que fez com que eu me encolhesse.

O outro se levantou e parou na frente de Edward, sem se abaixar. Deu tapinhas na cabeça dele, como se o parabenizasse.

-Isso aí, irmãozinho, agora ela com certeza acredita que essa coisa fofa que acabou de rugir pra mim não a jogou de escada nenhuma. - brincou, piscando pra mim. Não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta: ele era divertido, e estava em minhas memórias, o que devia significar algo bom. Ou não.- A propósito, Bella, eu sou o Emmett, o cara com quem você traía o Ed aqui quando estava cansada dos acessos gays dele.

Como num passe de mágica, o sorriso sumiu de meu rosto. Como em reflexo, Edward deu um soco na perna de Emmett, e me admirei que aquilo tenha o machucado, pois o grandão parecia ser de ferro. Depois que ele saiu pulando feito um saci e gritando para Alice buscar um saco de gelo, ao que ela se negou porque ainda não estava nos comerciais, presumi que a televisão havia sido desligada, porque os gritos dela se fizeram ouvir. Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou, estendendo a mão para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

-Você não quer dar um passeio?

Estive a ponto de dizer sim, mas a tontura que se apossou de mim no exato instante em que me impulsionei para cima me fez desistir. Fechei meus olhos e senti Edward me amparar, sua mão direita na minha esquerda, e seu outro braço circundando minha cintura. Meu rosto estava em seu peito, só que eu não conseguia movê-lo para longe dali sem que ficasse tonta novamente. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover sozinha naquela hora.

-Você está bem?

Respirei fundo. -Tonta.

Não percebi o que ele estava fazendo até sentir meus pés saírem do chão, e então eu estava em seus braços. Com os olhos fechados, eu não conseguia ver para onde íamos, mas o balanço estranho fez com que eu percebesse que subíamos as escadas. Apertei meu abraço ao redor do seu pescoço, amedrontada.

-Não vou te deixar cair, Bella.

Aquilo não foi o suficiente. Quando afrouxei o abraço, já estava deitada em minha cama. Percebi, chateada, que havia deixado uma marca no local onde apertara, mas ele insistiu que "não era nada", e fez menção de levantar. Segurei sua mão assim que ele virou de costas.

_How you choose to express yourself?_

Ele se voltou para trás, e não encontrei minha capacidade de fala. Eu simplesmente não sabia quem ele era. Só vinham informações falhas: seu nome, que era meu namorado, e que eu havia caído da escada na frente dele. E uma falha lembrança de um beijo, a um tempo que eu nem sabia quando era. Não sabia se ele fora bom pra mim, se era correto, tampouco se eu havia mesmo o traído com Emmett. Tudo aquilo havia soado como brincadeira, mas... Quem sabe eu não era uma sádica que o fazia sofrer, e ele um masoquista que gostava disso? Como explicar, então, a vontade inexprimível de tê-lo ao meu lado, como se quando ele saísse faltasse um pedaço de mim, um pedaço maior que a memória perdida por mim? Era como se Edward fosse um remédio no qual eu era viciada: me sentia mal só de pensar que ele estaria longe.

Eu não lembrava de nada, mas de três coisas tinha certeza. Primeira: Edward Cullen se importava comigo de um modo tão especial que eu ousei chamar de amor. Ou algum outro sentimento faria com que ele percebesse o meu pedido mudo e deitasse ao meu lado, dando beijos sindagelos em minha nuca, me acalmando? Segunda: ele não havia me jogado da escada. E, finalmente, terceira: eu estava completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

_It's all your own and I can tell_

Mesmo sendo eu a suposta necessitada de conforto ali, ao me virar e encontrar a expressão desesperada de Edward, não pude deixar de ver que era ele quem precisava de alguém que o confortasse. Seus olhos estavam fechados bem forte, como se fizesse força, mas o toque de sua mão por cima da minha barriga permanecia suave. A testa dele estava enrugada, a boca fechada formava uma linha perfeita. Para completar, segundos antes de abrir os olhos e, surpreso, encontrar os meus bem abertos e colados nele, uma lágrima escorreu. Edward estava chorando.

-Desculpe. - foi sua reação instantânea, antes de me dar um beijo na testa e voltar a fechar os olhos.

-Você está se desculpando por chorar?

Edward deu de ombros, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo fraquinho. -Estou?

-É o que parece.

Me virei totalmente, para ficarmos um de frente para o outro. Minha mão seguiu automaticamente para o rosto dele, e Edward fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque.

-Como alguém tão bonito como você acabou namorando uma garota normal como eu?

Uma mão dele automaticamente segurou a minha, e ele novamente abriu os olhos. -Você é linda, Bella, não aceite nada menos que isso. - falou, firme - Eu não te mereço, você é perfeita, meu amor! Eu... Eu me desculpei por não ter conseguido te segurar quando você pisou em falso no degrau da escada.

Sorri, mesmo que aquilo não me deixasse feliz. -Não é culpa sua.

-Tenho minha parcela. - sussurrou.

-Eu confio em você. É por isso que o quero aqui. - tomei coragem para falar - Não sei como era nossa relação, Edward, mas sinto que você é muito importante para mim. Não estrague o momento, por favor.

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

A risada rouca dele fez com que um arrepio percorresse a minha espinha. Não um arrepio ruim. um arrepio bom. E, no minuto seguinte, depois de eu me perder completamente na profundidade daquelas duas imensidões verdes, senti uma mão em minha cintura me puxando para frente, fechei meus olhos e então estávamos nos beijando de um modo que me fazia pensar o real motivo de não continuarmos aquele beijo eternamente. Era perfeito, natural, como se eu sempre pertencesse à ele e, finalmente, estivesse de volta ao local de onde nunca saíra. Edward Cullen brincou com meus lábios e então sua língua pediu passagem, que eu dei imediatamente.

_You follow what you feel inside_

Ele sabia o que fazer, e eu, para a minha imensa surpresa, também. Naquela hora, não lembrar quem eu realmente era não interessava, o que importava é que eu estava beijando o cara mais perfeito do mundo. O _meu_ cara mais perfeito do mundo. Minhas mãos dançava em seu abdômem e costas, e quando ele desceu a mão para as minhas coxas, não pude deixar de arranhá-lo. O gemido gutural que escapou de seus lábios - agora explorando meu maxilar - me impulsionou a grudar nossos corpos ainda mais. Um volume inesperado no corpo dele não me assustou: pelo contrário, senti meu quadril automaticamente grudando ali.

Por Deus: eu estava de camisola, e ele, apenas com a calça do moletom! As mãos de Edward entraram por debaixo da minha camisola, acariciando minhas costas, e trazendo o pano para cima. Ele abriu os olhos, parando.

-O que foi? - eu quis saber, torcendo para que meus arranhões não fossem o real motivo.

-Não acha que... É inapropriado, com você num estado desses! - falou baixinho.

Impulsionei meu quadril contra o dele, o fazendo gemer. -Não é não. Eu não estou deficiente, Edward, só perdi a memória. - expliquei-lhe, minhas mãos caminhando de seu peito para o abdômem - E preciso, por favor, de algo que não me faça sentir totalmente perdida. - fechei os olhos, sentindo que ele cedia. Minhas mãos pararam no cós de sua calça - Eu só sei quem eu sou quando estou com você. Só quando estamos juntos o meu eu, que está perdido em algum lugar dentro de mim, faz com que eu me sinta a tal Bella de verdade. E isso é tão bom, Edward! Por favor...

-Não precisa pedir duas vezes. - sua voz doce soou em meu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que ele puxava minha camisola para cima.

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

Sua boca logo se apossou de meus seios, me fazendo delirar. Não tive outra alternativa senão tirar sua calça de moletom. Para minha frustração, ele estava usando uma boxer branca. Que parecia prestes a estourar a qualquer instante.

Edward riu, um som gutural, ao ver minha expressão.

-Não assim tão fácil, apressadinha.

Segurando meus braços, ele me virou de modo que ficasse em cima de mim, e aquilo estava me deixando louca. Ele atacou minha garganta e seios, chegando até o umbigo, com beijos, sugadas e lambidas, tudo tão doce e tão apaixonado... Tudo tão naturalmente Edward!

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally_

Ainda segurando meus braços, Edward grudou os dentes em minha calcinha e, instantes depois, ela estava jogada em algum canto perdido do quarto. Eu estava completamente pelada na frente de um homem, e aquilo fez com que eu me arrepiasse. Ao mesmo tempo, ele me olhava completamente embasbacado.

-Você é perfeita, Bella.

Senti o sangue subindo para meu rosto, e então Edward depositou um beijo em minha testa.

-Assim, fica ainda mais encantadora.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

Tentei me soltar de seus braços quando ele me beijou, mas não consegui me livrar. Sem falar nada, Edward abaixou o rosto até meu quadril. Su boca beijou a parte interna das minhas coxas, para depois beijar, para a minha surpresa, o meu _sexo_. E então ele lambia e sugava, me levando à loucura, e a única coisa qu eu conseguia fazer era gemer e empurar meu quadril para cima, ficando totalmente sem ar.

Num certo momento, não consegui me segurar, e gritei. Rindo, com a expressão mais linda do mundo no rosto, Edward soltou meus braços e tampou minha boca. Não consegui lutar: não conseguia sequer mover o dedão do pé. Ele havia me levado ao ápice.

-Shh, Bella, não queremos acordar a casa toda.

Mas seu aviso viera tarde demais. Ambos escutamos uma porta se abrir, e a voz de Carlisle e uma mulher falando. Edward foi rápido o bastante para me cobrir com o lençol, me beijar, e, enquanto terminava de vestir a calça de moletom, abrir a porta silenciosamente, encostá-la e sumir. Vi a luz do corredor se acender, e, segundos depois, uma mulher estava ali, me olhando, preocupada.

-Bella, está tudo bem com você?

Assenti, ainda não tendo controle de meu corpo. A mulher sorriu.

-Sou Esme, esposa de Carlisle, querida.

Mas ima vez, movi a cabeça. Para a minha sorte, ela me deixou sozinha no quarto sem se aproximar, ou teria percebido que, por baixo do lençol, eu não vestia nada, e que estava tão suada que meu cabelo grudava na pele. Desejou boa noite e mandou um beijo, encostando a porta.

Era totalmente diferente sem Edward. Naquela hora, eu estava perdida. A única coisa que podia fazer era chorar. E foi o que fiz. Ali, sozinha, chorei até dormir. Com Edward, eu tinha uma história. Sem Edward eu era um livo em branco. Completamente apagada. Um nada.

* * *

**N/A: **wooow, acho que bati meu recorde de demora, né? sorry, tava sem net e isolada!

bom, to esperando os results dos vests na pousada do meu tio, e, adivinhem???! aqui tem internet! então, se eu receber reviews de vcs, prometo que posto mais! :]

depois de quarta vo pra ksa da minha irmã, e lá tbm tem net, mas existe o meu sobrinho, de dois anos (um príncipe *-*) e três seres chamados Bali, Suel e Menina, as cadelas da minha irmã, que são vira-latas e muito, muito fofas, assim como o meu sobrinho. então vou aproveitar eu tempo com eles, e com minhas outras duas sobrinhas, filhas da minha outra irmã, que estarão lá. também vou matar a saudade da minha irmã, ela é o máximo! ;D

então eu prometo que posto de lá, mas não sei qdo, ok?

anyway, deixem reviews, quero saber o que acharam do cap!

muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews lindíssimas!

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : **Nada disso aqui é meu. Infelizmente.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE DA AUTORA: **hoje postei mais uma twific aqui no fanfiction. Se chama _O que você faria_ ? e é uma short-fic em oito capitulos que começa a partir de uma visão que Alice tem, descobrindo que o mundo irá acabar, e que aquele será o último dia de todos na Terra. Ela, então, decide vivê-lo intensamente, ao lado de Jasper. Como ando correndo demais, preciso de betas pra _O que você faria_ ? e EAPSE. Leiam a nova e deixem reviews. as que quiserem se candidatar, é só falar nas reviews daqui e de lá, ok?

* * *

_Team Alice MARAVILINDA Cullen_

_-_

**Capítulo 15 - A nova-velha Forks High School  
**

Quando se acorda de um sonho ruim, a sensação de ainda estar nele é terrível. Também acordar de uma noite sem sonhos é triste: você não se lembra, é tudo negro, escuro, apenas um mar de nada. Acordar sem saber de onde veio ou quem realmente é, sem nenhuma noção do passada, é incrivemente mais desesperador. Minhas únicas lembranças, ao abrir os olhos em meu quarto em tons de roxo, eram os do dia anterior, e algumas cores e rostos de quando eu estava ainda inconsciente. A lembrança mais viva era a da noite anterior - e essa me fez corar -, quando Edward ficara comigo no quarto. Apesar disso, todo o restante era repleto de um grande mar de nada.

Me sentei na cama sentindo uma leve tontura, e caminhei até a janela, abrindo a cortina. Do outro lado do vidro haviam árvores, a casa isolada por entre o verde. Chuva. Grossas gotas caíam no chão, o cheiro da terra molhada, gostoso, invadindo minhas narinas. Aquela era uma sensação boa.

Só então me dei conta que não estava vestida. Corri para o guarda-roupa e só então descobri o estilo de Bella Swan, pra minha felicidade: confortável e básico, afinal. Vesti um short largo, que ficou mais parecendo uma samba-canção, e uma camisetona com a imagem dos Beatles. Prendi o cabelo - que estava num estado deplorável - em um coque torto e frouxo. Depois, abri a porta do quarto, pra só então dar de cara com Edward Cullen segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã, exatamente na frente de meu quarto. Os cantos de sua boca caíram.

-Achei que ia te acordar!

Ri, dando espaço para que ele entrasse. Antes de atravessar a soleira da porta, me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Pra me pegar dormindo vai ter que madrugar, sinto muito.

Acompanhei-o até minha cama, e só então percebi que ele estava arrumado: jeans e camiseta azul-marinho, tênis escuros nos pés.

-Onde você vai? - perguntei, assim que dei a primeira mordida no misto quente.

Ele deu de ombros, deitando em meu travesseiro, e passeando a mão por minhas costas. -Escola. - respondeu, rindo - E você também. Carlisle disse que é bom para que recupere a memória.

Assenti, e terminei de comer. Edward saiu do quarto, para logo depois ser substituído por uma Alice saltitante, que queria a todo custo me vestir. Deixei, não queria arrumar confusão. E vê-la feliz era extremamente legal. Acabei, então, usando uma skinny clara, com bata azul, quase no mesmo tom da camiseta de Edward, e bolero branco, quente, por cima. Nos pés, sapatilhas brancas. Felizmente, ela deixou que eu apenas fizesse um rabo de cavalo no cabelo. Terminada a arrumação, peguei minha mochila e respirei fundo. A baixinha percebeu meu nervosismo.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Bella. - me acalmou, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto descíamos as escadas - Mudamos nosso horário para que você nunca fique sozinha, e a escola já foi avisada sobre o seu estado.

-Obrigada.

Chegando lá em baixo, ganhei um abraço de Esme, e Emmett fez o favor de me rodopiar. Tonta, parei ao lado de Edward, que me amparou, não sem antes lançar um olhar bravo ao irmão mais velho.

-Bella caiu de uma escada, Emmet. - meu namorado ralhou, enquanto seguíamos seu irmão mais velho - Ela não pode ficar sendo rodopiada por aí.

-Eita, desculpa aê então, sr. Doutor.

Eu e Alice apenas rimos, e paramos em frente à um jipe prateado enorme, onde Emmett entrou. Achei que íamos com ele, mas Edward me guiou até outro carro prateado, menor. _Volvo_. Uma voz falou na minha mente. Era a marca do tal carro. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, e me sentei ao lado do banco do motorista. Alice foi para trás, e, em seguida, ele se sentou na frente do volante, ligou o carro e rumou para a escola. Durante o caminho, eu e Alice conversamos sobre as pessoas do colégio, pessoas das quais eu nem fazia noção de quem eram. Segundo ela, todos eles já estavam avisados sobre o meu _estado de saúde_, quase como se o que eu tivesse fosse uma doença. Ela fez uma careta ao usar essa expressão, e me senti feliz por não ser a única a achá-la estranha.

-Vai ser quase como seu primeiro dia na escola de novo, Bella. Bom, _tecnicamente _falando, é. - Alice comentou, o que fez com que eu risse mais uma vez, ainda que o friozinho na barriga me assustasse um pouco - Pra você, não pra eles. Mas isso não muda nada no fato de que Mike Newton vai tentar alguma coisa com você novamente e-

-Alice! - Edward disse, em tom de aviso.

-Que foi? - ela fez sua melhor carinha de anjo, pra logo depois estirar a língua ao irmão - Ah, Eddie, não me diga que você também não acha isso?

Edward bufou, e já estávamos em uma cidadezinha. -Eu acho que você devia calar a boca, Alice. - e percebeu meu olhar inquisidor para o lado de fora - Forks, Bella.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. -É o nome da cidade?

Ele riu docemente, e colocou a mão por cima da minha, ficando com apenas uma no volante. -Sim. - estacionou o carro em um pequeno estacionamento - E essa é a Forks High School, Bella. Nossa escola.

Não era uma escola tão grande. Apenas um conjunto de construções próximas umas às outras, com um punhado de alunos zanzando por entre e na frente deles. Edward foi um cavalheiro, abrindo a porta pra mim enquanto eu analizava a escola. As coisas ali não eram familiares pra mim, mas eu sabia que já tinha ido àquele lugar. Logo, os olhares se voltaram à nossa direção, e eu tentei me esconder atrás de Edward. Acontece que, pelo que percebi, os Cullen eram uma espécie de tops naquele lugar. Se os alunos não olhassem para mim, olhariam pra eles. E eu estava com eles. Ou seja, por tabela, olhariam pra mim de qualquer jeito.

O abraço de Edward me tranquilizava, assim como Alice ao meu lado, feito uma guarda-costas. Era incrível como aquela baixinha conseguia afastar as pessoas apenas com um olhar severo! Caminhamos juntos até minha primeira aula, Botânica, com Alice. Edward me beijou docemente e sumiu por entre os alunos, no corredor, prometendo que teríamos a quarta aula juntos, a quinta com Alice e a sexta novamente com ele. Somente o segundo e terceiro tempo seriam sem nenhum dos dois, por causa de um erro na secretaria que Esme prometera resolver, indo à escola após o almoço. Suspirei, sendo levada pelas mãos até uma carteira no meio da sala. Alice sentou ao meu lado, mas logo ela atendeu o celular que tocava, e era toda suspiros e risinhos pro tal de Jasper que estava do outro lado da linha.

Nem bem ela havia começado a conversa pelo celular, e um garoto louro parou ao meu lado, seguido por um oriental, quase se empurrando.

-Oi Bella! - o louro falou primeiro, dando um sorriso um tanto quanto exagerado, e me olhando meio que com... pena? - Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, fiquei sabendo que se machucou e perdeu a memória e-

-Mas é claro que se lembra de mim, não é, Bellinha? - o oriental o interrompeu - Eu sou inesquecível!

Minha cara de interrogação não deve ter sido percebida, pois eles continuaram falando e falando e juravam que eu lembrava dos dois. Aquilo foi ficando ruim. Com a animação que falavam, era bem capaz de termos sido melhores amigos, e eu sequer sabia o nome deles. Senti meus lábios se curvarem para baixo, e de repente um nó se formara em minha garganta.

-Saiam. Daqui. Agora. - ordenou a voz fininha de Alice, que aparentemente havia desligado o celular - Por favorzinho. - sorriu angelicalmente - Ou eu vou ter que pedir ao meu irmão Emmett para aguardar vocês na saída da escola?

À simples menção do nome de Emmett, os dois saíram prontamente.

-E você acabou de rever Mike Newton e Eric _alguma-coisa-que-eu-não-lembro-agora. _- brincou, me oferecendo uma bala, que eu não aceitei.

Reconheci o nome do tal Mike, que fizera Edward ficar emburrado quando Alice o citara na conversa que tiveram no carro. Mas so tal Eric eu jurava nunca ter ouvido falar. Mesmo assim, me sentia mal por não lembrar de nenhum dos dois.

-Eles pareciam ser bem próximos de mim.

Alice gargalhou baixinho. -Não se iluda, Bella, é isso que eles querem que pensem! - piscou pra mim, mastigando quase uma duzia de balas, sapeca - Não são os caras mais chatos do mundo, mas também sabem ser insuportáveis quando querem. E eu sei que Newton daria aqueles cabelos louros dele como peruca pra ficar com você. - brincou.

A aula correu extremamente bem. O professor se apresentou novamente, educado, e disse que, qualquer coisa, era só perguntar para ele. Inexplicavelmente, eu lembrava da matéria. Quando o sinal bateu, Edward nos esperava do lado de fora, assim como uma amiga de Alice.

-Oh, Bella, essa é a Angela. - nos apresentou - Ela faz balé comigo e tem algumas aulas conosco.

A menina era morena e usava óculos de aros coloridos. Pareceu extremamente simpática, e sorriu ao ser apresentada pra mim. -Pode me chamar de Angie, Bella. Que bom que você está de volta! - sorriu, sincera.

Fiquei feliz por conhecer Angela novamente, já que Edward me garantiu, no caminho que fazíamos ao ginásio, que eu e ela éramos amigas. Ele me deixou na entrada do ginásio, dando-me um beijinho.

-Estarei à sua espera, aqui, na hora do almoço, pra irmos juntos ao refeitório, ok? Não se esforce muito.

O abracei apertado. -Pode deixar.

Entrei no ginásio, e umas pessoas já se aqueciam, correndo e brincando com bolas. Como um imã, uma bola veio na minha direção e me derrubou no chão, de costas. O professor gritou com os garotos que a jogaram sem querer, e tirou a bola dali. Provavelmente, só tinha feito aquilo por que eu era a tal aluna estranha e doente. Uma quedinha daquelas não mataria ninguém, afinal. Mas não foi o professor que me levantou.

-Você está bem?

Assenti, sem graça, olhando o garoto enorme à minha frente. -Acho que todos os ossos estão no lugar. - tentei brincar.

-Foi uma queda feia, huh?

-Nada com que se preocupar. - dei de ombros, e estendi a mão à ele - Obrigada por me ajudar. A propósito, sou Bella Swan.

Ele apertou minha mão, mas riu quando me apresentei. Um riso baixo, gostoso, mas que me deixou sem entender a real motivação. Meu nome era tão engraçado assim?

-O que foi?

-Você realmente não se lembra de mim, não é, Bella? - continuou rindo, menos um pouco que inicialmente - É, eu bem que desconfiei que aquele seu namorado Cullen faria uma lavagem cerebral para você esquecer da minha existência, embora eu ache que apenas te proibir de falar comigo adiantaria.

Eu não entendia. -Desculpe, eu caí de uma escada e... - pisquei algumas vezes. Alice me dissera que todos na escola sabiam do que havia acontecido! - Bom, perdi a memória. Me desculpe se eu não lembro de você.

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados. E foi extremamente educado no momento seguinte. -Opa, falha minha! - abriu um largo sorriso - Eu que te devo desculpas, Bella. Bom, não estudo aqui, minha escola é na aldeia indígena e meio que temos um intercâmbio com a sua. - explicou - Meu nome é Jacob Black.

Jacob era legal. Engraçado, conseguiu a façanha de me ensinar a sacar em linha reta, embora a bola não passasse da rede no meio da quadra. Quando jogamos basquete, era ele quem me protegia dos outros, e sempre jogava as bolas para marcar cesta pra mim, já que todos me achavam tão inútil que nem me marcavam. Assim, consegui convencer o professor que não estava inútil, e podia participar das aulas de Ed. Física, embora eu não me sentisse nem um pouco atraída por aquela matéria.

Tomei uma duxa no vestiário feminino, e Jacob me esperava, sentado nas arquibancadas. Abri um sorriso sincero. Ele não afastava as pessoas de mim, como Edward e Alice, ou me fazia sentir doente, incapaz, diferente dos outros. Eu era apenas uma garota normal, com ele. Andamos lado a lado, conversando sobre sua aldeia, até a porta do ginásio, onde Edward me esperava. Ele não pareceu muito feliz em ver Jacob. E parecia mútuo.

-Eu já vou indo, Bells. - Jacob se despediu, com um sorriso, me chamando pelo apelido engraçadinho que inventara.

Os olhos de Edward o queimaram até ele sumir, e depois voltaram-se pra mim, parecendo bravos. Ele não aceitou meu beijo, e não entendi o porquê.

-O que foi?

A resposta foi uma outra pergunta. -O que você estava fazendo com Jacob Black, Bella? - rosnou - E que história é essa de _Bells_? Não quero você andando com ele!

Comecei a andar, seguindo o fluxo dos alunos. Provavelmente daria no refeitório.

-Bella, eu to falando com você! - Edward resmungou, me acompanhando.

Parei de andar e olhei firme em seus olhos. -Edward, eu te fiz uma pergunta e você não me respondeu, tenho o direito de te ignorar, com certeza. - fui direta - E não vou parar de falar com um amigo só porque você não gosta dele.

-Alice também não gosta!

-Não importa! - ralhei - Eu sou eu e vocês são vocês, parem de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança incapaz de pensar, droga! Jacob é um cara legal, ele me ajudou a aula inteira, foi super educado e muito gente boa, você não tem o direito de me proibir nada! - sua expressão estava um pouco embasbacada por me ver falar com tanta firmeza - Sei que você é meu namorado, mas está exagerando um pouco. Ciúmes demais, por nenhum motivo. O cara só foi legal, e é meu amigo. Se você têm problemas, resolvam sem me meter no meio, por favor.

Demoraram alguns segundos para que ele voltasse a falar, e, quando o fez, sua voz estava bem mais calma.

-Desculpe, amor. - suspirou - Eu só... Não gosto de te ver andando com aquele Black.

-Edward... - avisei, e meu tom de voz deixou claro que não mudaria minha opinião.

Edward me abraçou forte, e depois me beijou com ternura.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

Apertei meu abraço, não querendo que ele saísse dali. -Eu também. Muito. - beijei seu ombro - Só não tente controlar minha vida por mim. Não sou uma inválida, nem burra, não precisa me proteger do mundo.

-Vou tentar. - falou enquanto acariava minhas costas - É a única coisa que posso prometer.

-Obrigada.

E seguimos para o refeitório, onde uma esbaforida Alice quase nos esganou pelo atraso. Angela estava com ela, e foi uma companhia muito gostosa. De longe, vi Jacob Black e seus amigos, do outro lado do refeitório, todos morenos, altos e fortes como ele. Ele ainda se atreveu a estirar a língua pra mim. Eu apenas ri, e agradeci por Angela ter terminado de contar uma piada extamente na mesma hora.

* * *

**N/A : **ó eu aki traveis! descuulpem a demora, mas essa semana foi corrida! sacomé... férias, praia, família, amigos, passeios (inclusive, tenho um programado pra Itaúnas semana que vem, uma cidade LINDA com praias e dunas melhores ainda, aqui no norte do ES), cortes de cabelo (pois é, minhas madeixas estão quase na altura da orelha, radicalizei com os cachos dessa vez, ficou suuuuper a minha cara!)... então fui deixando pra depois, e depois, e depois... e aí tomei vergonha na cara e cá estou hoje!

como disse ali em cima, estou à caça de betas. quem quiser, se candidate! e leeiam _O que você faria_ ?, tá legal de verdade! deixem reviews lá também, por favorzinho *-*

booom, estou à espera do result da Unesp na semana que vem. torçam por mim, poooor favor! é dia 29 que sai a lista de aprovados!!!! :D

agradeço de todo coração à: _Gibeluh, Bruh Cullen, Betina Black, Dani Marjorie, Bela Marque, camila, Dany Cullen, Luiiza, H-Culen-H, Priiii, Zatari, Luana Cullen, Cah Lopes, Jessy Moreno, jovanna cullen_, _Inaclara, Biah, Rêh, -TT Cullen Black-, kamona, CahBigaiski, Zulquelly Barros, Pati, Angel Cullen McFellou, hell´s garden. _muito obrigada pelas reviews liiindinhas que vocês me deixaram! é isso que me impulsiona a escrever cada vez mais, e me aperfeiçoando para agradá-las, porque eu escrevo pra vcs! àquelas que só colocaram no alerta, meu obrigada também! e comentem, poor favor, é muito legal ler o que vcs estao achando disso aqui, a opinião d vcs é essencial!!!

Fiquem com Carlisle:*


End file.
